Daughter of the King of Games Pt2:Time&Again
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Peace is restored to Yugi's family & now Amet can try to be a normal teen. But new questions are presented to her: what is the Dominion of the Beasts? What's Amet's connection to Magician's Valkyria? And what is the fate of Yugi's future grandaughter?
1. ReLiving the Start

**FINALLY! I have posted this chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long. I was preparing for a friend's birthday party. My best friend and I had to learn ballroom dancing. Ugh my feet. But the food, AMAZING. And the place was so fancy that they had GLASS tissue boxes XDDDDD**

**See how much I am spacing still? Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of The Daughter of the King of Games Pt2!!.**

* * *

I was as of now up in my room packing my belongings. Within the end of two days I'd be out of the KaibaCorp building and be living at the old Game shop with my parents, where I used to live so many years ago. It's strange, moving away from this place after so long, but it's for the best.

"All done," I sighed out, closing my last luggage, hearing the long zippering sound. I looked around the now-blank room. All of my belongings were gone - pictures, sheets, excess furniture- so it made the room look vacant, or rather very much how it looked when I first came to live here. Well it's supposed to be. "I'm gonna miss this place," I said to myself as my Magician's Valkyria appeared. "Hey, I can still see you. I thought I needed that card in order to see my cards' spirits."

"At first you did. You're gaining better control of your powers," she complimented with a satisfied and mature face.

"Powers. I doubt that," I scoffed disbelievingly before smiling towards my tall windows. "....You think things will ever get back to normal for me?"

"One day they will," she nodded in reply.

"But for now we have to focus on finding Kara," I remembered, watching a bird fly swiftly through the sky outside the tall regal windows. "Daughter or no daughter I can't let her stay trapped in the shadow realm."

"So what do you propose you do, Amet?" Valkyria asked with a worried and sincere face.

I brought my finger to my chin, trying to think of a logical plan. So far I knew nothing about the current situation at hand. And I can't just barge into action with Jet like I did before. "I guess I'll have to find the person who kills me in the future... If I can stop them, then I won't die, and Kara won't be sent to the shadow realm. "

"That's a start," Valkyria said.

"Question is how."

Valkyria's gaze went to my sheetless empty bed, where one of my last items laid. "Perhaps your Millennium Shard can help you."

I looked over at the item, too. I almost forgot about it after all this time. Much thinking can make you forget, I suppose. Shadi told me that this thing can help me travel to other worlds, so far only the shadow realm. But a confident smile appeared on my face. "We'll see. Right now, I have some catching up to do with my parents."

I took my duffel and brought it over my shoulder. I also bent down to get the handle of my much larger luggage, and headed to the bedroom door. Once there I turned around to take one final look at my KaibaCorp bedroom. I smiled faintly, reminiscing the past of how I grew up here. I remember when I was little and how I would redecorate a lot. I remember Jet always rushing into my room to beat my alarm clock to waking me up. I remember being sick and Kaiba and Mokuba taking care of me, despite the importance of their business. I remember my first Christmas without my parents and how everyone did their best to cheer me up and get me to unlock the door.

'_All the memories I've made.... I'll never forget them._' Taking one final glance I turned my back, turning off the lights and leaving the vacant room. I shut the door behind me with a quiet click, the only light emitting from the three tall windows on the room's wall. A new beginning for me.... for _everyone_... shall start now.

--

Opening the door to the game shop for the first time, Jet and I walked in with hesitance. We were finally here... home. Dad and Joey were behind us with boxes, while Mom and Mai helped unpack the rest of the stuff from the car outside. "So this is where I'm living now," I said anxiously, turning on the lights and entering the shop. I felt like a little kid entering a candy store.

"I remember coming here when we were little," Jet chuckled, looking at the empty glass counters and dusty wooden shelves. They were once filled with 'classic cards' as great-grandpa Mutou called it.

"Good ol' game shop," Joey said, putting down, or dropping, a box of whatever. "This was where my entire world of dueling began."

"Yeah during the dinosaur age," Jet remarked, only for Joey to grow an aggrivated face as I giggled.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs," Yugi suggested as he walked over with another box.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted with a brightened grin. Quickly I dropped my current holding bags and ran to the corner of the room where a door leading to the apartment of the building was. I opened the lights and started running up the stairs, two at a time. Jet trailed excitingly behind me in a race.

"We sure missed a lot of those two growing up," Tea commented sadly as she and Mai entered the shop.

"Nah, you guys didn't miss that much," Joey assured in a shrugging-off manner. "They're still the same good kids, sorta."

"Wow," I said in awe with a grin on my face as I looked at our living room, which was located right above the game shop. It was currently empty, but that's what the car full of furniture was for downstairs. There was a small hallway with three doors. Two bedrooms, one bathroom. "My old house..."

"This definitely isn't KaibaCorp, but it's nice," Jet nodded approvingly. "All it needs is a little paint and a couch where I can sleep on."

"Come on. My room should be here!" I told, taking Jet's wrist and running to another door. After entering my room I found traces of my old bedroom from the past. The wooden bed legs and the sheet-less dust-filled mattress. A small closet with a wooden brown door was present beside my bed, and a single square window beside an empty wooden table. The ceiling was slanted dowards towards the window as well. Empty bookshelves completed the old antique look of the room.

"Now this brings back memories," said my friend as I explored the old room. "Just, minus the dust."

My footsteps took me slowly around the room, touching the few dusty wooden furniture that had remained here after all these years. We can finally be a family again, after all this time. I went to my window and pushed it open, letting some well needed fresh air inside.

Jet too looked around the room. He went to my closet and opened it. It was big enough to fit a person (keyword _a_ person), so it wasn't very roomy. Then again I didn't have much variety of clothes. However on the inside door Jet found a notebook paper with a child's drawing taped on. Jet took it off the door and observed it. There were two drawn people on it by a child's crayons or color pencils; a girl with long black hair that resembled a magician of some sort, along with a male dressed in some type of dark medieval clothing.

"What'cha looking at, Jet?" I asked curiously, putting my head back inside the room from the open window.

"Um, nothing just, uh, found this taped to your closet door," Jet answered unsure, showing me the paper from where he stood.

Walking away from the window I went over to the other side of the bed to where Jet and my closet were. He gave me the drawing and I automatically remembered something. "Oh yeah. I remember this."

"What is it?"

"I remember when I was five I think, it was my last day here before my parents would leave me with Kaiba. The night before I had this weird idea about a girl and a boy from somewhere. I worked on the drawing all day until my mom called me to the car. I thought I'd only be at Kaiba's for a little while, and then I'd be back home so I could finish the drawing. So I hid the drawing in my closet so that the moving people wouldn't throw it away."

"Guess you you were wrong about staying at Kaiba's for only a few days."

"Was I ever," I chuckled in agreement, smiling at the old drawing. I thought I'd return to this piece of paper in nine minutes, turns out to be nine years. "I actually forgot about this thing up until now. Guess that's one of the things about moving back into a home you haven't entered in nearly a decade."

"Hey Jet! Amet! Help us out down here!" Mai's voice called. I heard a small crash from downstairs and Joey make a smooth remark about the mater. This led to a loud argument between the Wheeler couple.

"Coming, Mom!" Jet called back down. "Come on, we better go."

"I'll be right down," I assured to him.

"If you say so," he said, leaving the room. After he did I looked back down at the paper and went back to the wall beside my bed. I attached the tape to the wall and let it hang there. After that I left back down to help unpack.

--

"Alright, all set," announced my mom, my room just about done with unpacking. Empty cardboard boxes were present in the corner of the room, and all my clothes were unpacked into my closet. Fresh clean sheets were added onto my bed with a pillow and a blanket to keep me warm at night. Some of my belongings filled my bookshelf and my table beside my single window.

"Thanks for helping me, Mom," I smiled at the blue-eyed woman. Everyone else was unpacking the rest of the house, Mai ordering the guys around to keep them in check. It was kind of entertaining when you watch it from behind.

"It's the least I could do after all this time," Tea replied, sitting down on my bed beside me. I laid my head on her lap and she stroked my hair gently just like she used to before. It felt so, nice. "Is there anything troubling you at the moment?"

"Nothing besides Kara," I said quietly. "You think she'll be okay in the shadow realm?"

Tea smiled down at me, still stroking my hair. "She's a strong girl. Like mother like daughter."

I chuckled faintly, being careful not to laugh as loud that my mom would get the impression I was perfectly fine, not that I was. "I guess."

My mother sent me a sympathetic stare. "It's normal to worry about your own daughter, Amet. Because in the end things will always make a turn for the better."

"You sure sound optimistic," I comented depressingly.

"That's because what you're going through right now is the same as what I went through for the past nine years." I brought my gaze up. "In the shadow realm I waited to be freed, because I was separated from everything; family, friends, Yugi, you." She paused. "But most of all I worried about your well being. Having no parents around to raise you..."

I glanced down at the wooden floor. "Kaiba and Mokuba did a pretty good job."

Tea laughed. "Of course. You turned our pretty good for a troublesome teen." We both laughed at that remark. My laughter and smiles soon died down slowly, though.

"And about you being worried for me.... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Amet," Mom said gently, making my eyes weary for rest. "Now go to sleep. We've had a long day of moving. Tomorrow's another day." Already heavy with sleep she moved me so I was laying properly on the bed. She covered me with the covers and heard the door open. Turning around she saw her husband in sight.

"She's asleep?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Tea whispered as I turned to my other side in my bed, smiling in my sleep.

"The others went home already," Yugi told. "How's Amet doing?"

"What any mother would do," Tea answered. "Worrying about her daughter."

Yugi chuckled, glancing over at his sleeping 14-year old. "It was hard to imagine Amet as a mother when she was just five. And now, I still find it hard to believe. One day she's going to be married off and have a child of her own."

"That's still a long time from now," Tea assured her best friend. "Right now, I think all we have to worry about, are the normal things parents have to worry about."

"And what's that supposed to be?"

"You know, grades, overprotective dates, groundings. All that stuff a normal teenager will go through," Tea said thoughtfully as she gazed at her sleeping daughter. "Guess it is a difficult adjustment, going from raising a five-year old little girl to raising a fourteen-year old teen the next day."

"Amet's no normal teenager," Yugi pointed out smiling.

"But _we're_ normal parents," Tea said, making her husband face her. "It's our job to keep her grounded while she goes off to do her own thing. We've had our times with Tristan and Joey. It's her turn to have her adventure."

Yugi nodded. "You're right." Oblivious to my parents' conversation, I had another dream that night with Atem, which I was glad for. His advice was something I desperately needed.

_"Atem," I smiled. I had so much to tell him about what's happened recently._

_"I know," my dad's look-alike nodded, reading my thoughts. "How's reuniting with your parents?"_

_"It's everything I've dreamed it'd be. And, I just wanted to say thank you. I wouldn't have been able to find my parents without your guidance, Atem," I said a quick traditional Japanese bow. "I also can't believe you're an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. Why'd you hide it?"_

_"I didn't think it was any needed information," Atem told me. "In the end you were able to succeed, and that's what counts."_

_"Yeah, but now we have a whole new problem," I told him. "I was able to rescue my parents, but now I have to help Kara."_

_"Kara?" _

_When you think he knows it all. "She's... a girl from the shadow realm who helped us," I told. "But she's been sealed there by someone from the future.. She says she's my daughter."_

_"I see..."_

_"Is there anything I can do about this?" I asked pleadingly. "My Magician's Valkyria said I might be able to use my Millennium Shard, but I still have to find my killer."_

_"That's quite a predicament you got yourself into," Atem commented._

_"_I_ got into? It got onto me," I corrected. "It actually makes me wish for a normal life."_

_"Believe me, Amet, by now I don't think you'll be living a normal life for a while," Atem said. "But, besides the future, you may also want to look into your past. It will help."_

_"My past?"_

_Atem smiled with his crossed arms. "Let's call that a hint as to finding your killer." SO HE DOES KNOW! And he doesn't tell me. Hmph._

And with that, I woke up dazedly in my new room, moonlight emitting from my one window. I almost missed my three tall windows that'd show me the entire city of Domino. This was different compared to my old KaibaCorp room, definitely. I'd have to get used to this, but what Atem said in my dream still lingered around like a shadow in the dark. "My... past...?"

That morning a couple hours later I was preparing myself in my uniform for school. Even with having saving my parents I guess some things never change. After pulling up my socks I tied my blue bow on my pink blouse and looked at myself in my bathroom mirror, nodding my head in approval. "Aright!"

--

"I'm leaving for school now!" I called running down the stairs to the game shop. As I did, jumped when I saw Dad here downstairs, sitting behind the still-empty counter. He looked very deep in thought and didn't seemed very phased by my startling entrance. "D-Dad?"

"Hm? Oh, Amet. Sorry if I scared you."

"I'm fine," I replied, coming up in front of the counter, across from my father. There was scilence first but I bent my head forward closer, catching my father's slipping attention "Something on your mind?" I asked him.

"It's nothing. Just reminiscing on some past memories," Yugi smiled at me. Aren't we all? He placed a warm hand on the side of my face, and I smiled at my father's touch. "I've missed your childhood, and you're all grown up now... Makes me wish I could do it all over again."

"I wish so, too," I smiled softly, holding my dad's hand. Meanwhile Jet on his bike stopped outside the game shop. He saw inside my father and me talking, and waited patiently.

'_I'm_ _glad Amet's happy again with her parents. But now, I'm starting to deal with a whole new problem of my own. I can't be falling for Amet. Especially not now. It'd only be a distraction not to mention a pain in the butt. I mean, she has to find her future killer! Plus she already has a kid and a husband in the future so I'm out. -sigh-_'

Jet shook his head, trying to forget the things he just remembered.

Yugi looked out the game shop's window, seeing the young Wheeler waiting patiently, yet he seemed to be making strange faces, much like Joey used to do when he had inside-conversations with himself. "Your friend's here."

"Hm?" I turned around, seeing Jet on his bike. "Oh. I guess even living here he'll still wait for me."

Yugi smiled as I said that comment. It made him wonder if Jet and I really would ever end up together. "Go on. You'll be late for school."

"Alright, Dad. Bye!" I waved, running to the front door with my bag. Grabbing my bike from the side of the shop, Yugi watched from inside as Jet and I made a brief conversation before riding off to Domino High.

--

We were now presently in Literature class, but at the moment I was dazing off to the window, thinking about what Atem said.'_My past... Maybe the killer is someone I've known from the past?_'

"Ms. Mutou!" shouted the teacher, making me shoot up. "I suggest you stop starring out the window and start paying attention to class."

"S-Sorry," I apologized, re-adverting my sight frontwards. Jet looked over at me, worried. He knew we were both thinking the same thing.

--

"So the killer is someone from your past, eh?" Jet repeated, the both of us at the top of the roof of Domino High.

I nodded. "But that doesn't exactly narrow it down. It could be anybody."

"At least we know it's a guy," Jet pointed out. "And once I get my hands on him I'll make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you."

I laughed. "Thanks Jet but I don't think he'd be a threat now." I looked over the city of Domino. "He may kill me in the future, but maybe's he's not a bad guy right now. Maybe that why we've been givin' a warning ahead of time, to prevent him from deciding to kill me."

"Maybe," Jet muttered. "But I still wanna kill him."

"Boys," I sighed with a sweatdrop.

"AHHH!" shouted a high-pitched voice from downstairs. Crashes and more terrifying screams could be heard as I picked my head up. I can't get one day of peace, ever.

"What's that?" Jet said, now alert.

"I don't know. We better go check it out," I ordered, dropping my lunch and running down the stairs off the roof. Arriving in the cafeteria, much to our surprise, we saw duel monsters flipping over tables. They had that Millennium Symbol on their foreheads. Sound familiar?

"Monsters...?!" Jet said in surprise. "How can they still be here?"

I narrowed my stare. "I guess the same person controlling them is still out there." We both ducked as a flying fending machine flew over our heads. "But we still have to fight these guys before they do any real damage."

"Oh like this isn't enough damage!" Jet retorted. "You know when a soda vending machine is thrown at you it's all over!" They monsters started coming at us, presumably to me. "You have your duel disk in your locker right?" Jet asked panicking.

"Yeah," I replied as we backed up.

"Then I'll distract them. You make a run for it and get your duel disk. It's the only way we can fight." We both ducked, dodging a flying lunch table. "Or at least the only way we can live."

"I'm on it." With that I made a quick run around the monsters before they could attack me. I sped down the hall ways for my locker. I didn't know how much longer Jet could keep up in the cafeteria. So kicking my feet harder I ran straight down the hallway, students glancing towards their classroom doorway after hearing the 'woosh' of my run. I hoped I was getting closer, because I was starting to get tired quickly. And a break was something I couldn't afford at the moment. "Got to get - to locker- before- monsters- beat- Jet into a pulp!"

Passing my locker a few feet I skidded to a stop and ran back to it. "Ah ha!" I turned the combination in a hurry and quickly opened it. Grabbing my duel disk I strapped it to my arm. Once I turned it on, I took out my deck from my belt holster and inserted it into the slot.

"AHHHH!!" Jet ran across the cafeteria, over and under the tables, doing his best to dodge the for-coming attacks launched at him. Somehow he was the last one in the room, everyone else previously having been evacuated. "Where's Amet already?! AND WHERE THE HECK DID EVERYONE GO?!"

A monster with a sword appeared in front of Jet, cornering him. However before he could strike, I did. "Magician's Valkyria attack!!"

A bright green ball of dark magic attacked the monster, thus saving Jet. He looked up, seeing me present with my duel disk and my monsters, Magician's Valkyria, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician's Apprentice.

"About time!" Jet shouted, running his hand through his hair. "Where the heck were you?!"

"Sure yell at me after I save your life," I said to myself. I ran over to where he was, helping him up as my monsters fought off against the others. "You alright?"

"I've been better," Jet replied, rubbing his back. "But don't you think it's weird, though?"

"What's weird?"

"How the monsters came to the school, and _only_ school," Jet answered. "I look outside during my little goose chase and it was perfectly normal out there. Those monsters were sent here for something."

"Or someone," I said. "It's either me and you both, Jet. These things show up wherever _we_ are. It's time we take some action."

"W-What action?" Jet stuttered unsure.

I turned around. "Magician's Valkyria! Get me an opening!"

She nodded and did as I said. I drew a card from my duel disk.

"A-Amet what're you doing?" Jet asked, concerned.

"Go magic card, Spell Shattering Arrow!" A bright arrow formed in front of me and pointed at one of the enemy monsters, the Night's End Sorcerer. Once the arrow hit the monster screamed, and I saw the bright glowing symbol on its forehead started to dim.

"What'd you do?" Jet asked, coming up behind me.

"I used one of my magic cards. It destroys spells of my opponent," I narrowed my eyes. "Even spells my opponent uses to control their own monsters." I noticed Jet give me a confused look.

But then I watched many of the others monsters previously fighting run away and start to vanish to escape the bending light from the arrow I had just fired. Once the light vanished, Jet and I covered our eyes. When it was gone, my monsters remained, along with the Night's End Sorcerer, laying unconscious on the floor. I noticed the Millennium symbol gone from his head.

I started running over, Jet following me for protection. My monsters vanashied like the holograms they were and I helped the former-enemy monster sit up. He groaned. "You okay?"

He opened his eyes and saw me. A faint smile appeared on his face. "Princess."

"Princess?" Jet repeated.

"You have freed me," he said weakly, blinking slowly and once. "Thank you."

"You're a real duel monster," I said with sympathetic eyes. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

He groaned, trying to remember. "A dark force... All of the others like me from the Dominion of the Beasts, they're being taken captive... and being controlled...."

"So the monsters aren't fighting on their own will," Jet figured out, exchanging realizing glances with me.

"We've been ordered... to take out the princess in her younger form... You," continued the Night's End Sorcerer, looking directly into my eyes from his weary ones. he began to disappear from his feet into this disappearing bright dust. "Please be careful, Princess. You must not fall into the hands of darkness," he begged as he had already disappeared half way.

"Wait! What's going to happen to you?" I asked desperately.

"I am going back home, to the Dominion of the Beasts," smiled the duel monster. "Thank you, Princess. Your bravery will not ever be forgotten."

And with that the rest of him disappeared from my grasp and into pixie dust. I stared at my bare hands. Jet and I remained silent, trying to process what had just happened. And what was he going on about '_princess_'? I'm no princess, as far as I think anyway. "H-He's gone..."

"Well, there's our first lead: dude thinks you're a princess," Jet said, being the first to speak up out of the both of us. "What do you wanna do now?"

I looked down at where the Night's End Sorcerer once was. For once, I really didn't know _what_we should do. And to think things were weird before. Questions we had so far: Who's the man that kills me in the future? Who's the person controlling all these monsters out to destroy me? Perhaps they were both the same person? And what did he mean by princess? Am _I_supposed to be some long-lost princess? No. I am the daughter of Tea and Yugi Mutou. Being a princess; that's only for fairly tales, and this whole ordeal is far from it. Not to mention this whole new unknown subject -what on earth is the Dominion of the Beasts?

* * *

**And there you have it my dear readers.**

**Hope you like this first chapter. I'm always nervous about beginning a new story, even if it a sequel of a successful story. At least I think the first story was successful. If one person loves it, I say it's successful. **

**Anyway, in a little side story, I read on my school "Green Week", and I misread it in the beginning and I thought it said "Green Geek". I know I'm cheesy and corny, but I kinda like that misreading: Green Geek. Oh geez I couldn't stop laughing. **

******Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna get me and my best friend and my afro-dude to wear GO GREEN signs around class. Wish me luck!**

And what are YOU gonna do to GO GREEN??? Happy Green Week everyone!


	2. My Dad's Time

It was night time at the moment. It's been a week ever since the whole attack on the cafeteria thing. Luckily we had Bakura to cover for us for all the questioning students and faculty members. Apparently he went with it being a prank from a live TV show using holographic duel monsters that could, apparently throw stuff at you.

As of right now my parents and I were at the living room, having dinner around the coffee table. It wasn't like those family dinners with the big round tables and the fancy cloths and steaming dishes on a silver platter, but this was nice. Hey we had decent food.

"One day we'll get a real table," I said as I ate the take-out with my chopsticks. "And one day I'll hopefully know how to cook."

"You don't know how to cook yet?" Yugi asked.

I shook my head, playing with my chopsticks. "Mokuba's the only person I know who can cook a good meal, but whenever he'd try and teach me I'd mess up one way or another." I looked up at my parents. "Doesn't really matter there, though, since Kaiba always has chefs around the place."

Tea made a small smile. "Sorry if this isn't as luxurious as KaibaCorp, Amet."

"Nah Mom are you kidding me? This is one of the best dinners I've had in a long time!" I grinned.

"I'm glad you feel that way," my dad smiled as I continued to dig in.

My mom faced my father. "Um, Yugi. Can we talk?"

"Sure we-" The phone started to ring from downstairs in the game shop. I guess that's what you get when you only have one phone in the entire building. "Sorry. I'll just be a moment," my dad said, excusing himself and going down the stairs. Meanwhile I finished my food and rushed to my bedroom to get ready for sleep. It was then I noticed something sitting on my desk; something white. Pulling my pajama shirt over my head I went over and picked up the object. Mail? I read the address on the back.

"A letter from Duke, huh?" I said to myself as I opened a white envelope. You remember Duke, young-looking adult teacher on Duel Academy Island. I scolded myself mentally for not noticing I had mail resting on my desk after school today. Then again I never really do get mail, not even in KaibaCorp. I unfolded the twice-folded letter, seeing it's hand written message.

* * *

_"Amet, hey. Long time no see. It's been a couple months since you've last came to Duel Academy._  
_Everyone's doing just fine around here. The students have become very close ever since your visit. Whatever you did must have affected the kids._  
_Anyway, I hope you're doing well now that you're back with your folks._  
_Tell them I said hi. Bakura's kept me updates so don't worry._  
_I know all about the situation. If you ever need any help you know where to find me._

_-Duke"_

* * *

I smiled. A short letter, but it was a nice greeting. As I was putting the letter back into its envelope I sat down in my bed under the covers. When I heard a creak I noticed my door open. It was my Dad. "Oh, hey Dad."

"You're still up?" he questioned, shutting the door.

"Just thinking about some things," I said, quickly placing the envelope under my pillow, not that I was trying to hide it or anything. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Depends, what it is?"

I turned my head. "Weird. That's what Kaiba says, too."

Yugi laughed and I smiled from my seat, moving over for my dad on the bed. After sitting down he placed a strong arm around my shoulders and I leaned against my father, quite comfortably. "So what's this question, already?"

"Do you know what the Dominion of the Beasts is?"

Yugi sent me a stare of confusement, also somewhat containing shock. "Where'd you hear about that?" he asked concerned.

"Um, at, school," I replied, looking sideways. That sounded believable right? It's the truth at least. "Well do you? I can't find anything about it on my laptop."

"Let me tell you a story," he started. "From what I recall, the Dominion of the Beasts is the name of another world."

"A world?"

"Yeah. And just like our universe, the Dominion the Beasts is one of its own. The only different thing about the Dominion of the Beasts is that its inhabited by duel monsters."

"Seriously?" I find it skeptical for there to be a whole different world full of duel monsters. Then again the game's shown me there's a lot more to it than just a side-game for recess.

"Yeah I'm serious. Believe it or not the Dominion of the Beasts is a real place. I've been there when I was a bit older than you," Yugi explained, looking up and trying to remember more about the place. The reminicing of his teenage adventures brought a small spark of happiness from within him. "I met the Dark Magician Girl there."

"The real Dark Magician Girl?"

"The real Dark Magician Girl, my own card. Its a wonderful place. But from what I've come to realize recently a dark force must have entered the Dominion of the Beasts and disrupted the peace."

"Oh." Boy was he right. It was then I remembered the other thing the Night's End Sorcerer said. "Is there anything about a princess in the Dominion of the Beasts?"

"Princess?" Dad arched his eyebrow, as if searching for the word. he wanted to say but has forgotten. "I don't recall there ever being mention of a princess, but it's possible since I don't know too much about the place."

"I see," I said in realization.

"Now for real, Amet - Why the sudden interest?" asked my dad in an urging manner. "You know you can tell me anything."

It was against my better judgement, but I guess I had no choice. Then again, they always say you always have a choice. "See, a few days ago some monsters came up Domino High."

"Was everything okay?"

"It's fine. Jet and I took care of it," I assured with a nod and a confident expression. "But we were able to talk to one of the monsters. He said something about going home to the Dominion of the Beasts since we freed him. And, he also kept calling me '_Princess_'." I looked downwards. "I don't know what to say about that."

Yugi chuckled and pulled me closer. "Ah Amet... I may not know the answer to all of this, but I do know for a fact you'll be okay."

"Ya sure, Dad?" After all I've told him is that really all he can say?

"Positive," he said, kissing my forehead before standing to get off my bed. He turned to face me. "If you want more useful information about the Dominion of the Beasts I could contact my old friend Professor Hawkins."

"Professor Hawkins? I've heard about him in history class," I said excitedly from my bed with an expanding grin. Bakura's talked about him before when we were discussing Atlantis, and since then I've admired the famous Professor Hawkins as one of the greatest archaeologists in our time. "You know him?"

Yugi nodded. "When I first discovered the Dominion of the Beasts Professor Hawkins was there to help us through it. Maybe he can do the same for you."

"I hope so," I told as I laid down in my pillow. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight Amet," Yugi nodded, going off to turn off my light and close the door. It gave him happiness to know that I was a good teenager. When the man looked up down the small hallway and into the main living room he saw his wife climbing up the stairs from the game shop downstairs.

"Amet's asleep, now?" she asked in full confidence of everything being just fine.

Yugi nodded. "Maybe Joey was right. She's still the same good kid we knew as a young child."

"That's good to know," Tea said faintly. satisfied "But..."

A worried expression found its way to Yugi's face. "Is something the matter, Tea?"

"It's just..." Tea avoided eye contact the entire time, but later looked up and put on a fake grin to shield er revealing thoughts. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Yugi saw through it, but decided against questioning his wife into further detail of her previous attempt at telling him something. "If you say so."

The following afternoon we were all at the borders of Domino City, awaiting the arrival of Professor Hawkins. This included the infamous duo, Jet and me, accompanied by our legal guardians whom we call 'wise adult authority figures'. However, put simply, it was just my mom, dad, and Joey.

"I wonder what'll happen," I said ponderously, standing next to Jet with ice cream cones in our hands. We were treated by the adults for something to eat on such a sunny day. Usually I didn't really let the sun get to me, but today it just seemed extra hot.

"Hopefully nothing too dramatic," Jet told me. Knowing our experiences with new people something was always bound to go wrong - almost like counting. You go one, two, three, and obviously anyone with a brain knows the next number's four, but then something wierd happens and in the blink of an eye, the next number's five million and six.

"Hey something's coming up!" Tea announced to us. On the horizon we spotted a mobile trailer home driving towards us on the road. I could hear the engine of the gas. I was never a fan of fossil fuel transportation, but this just seemed interesting to me. I've never seen a mobile home before.

"They live in a mobile home?" Jet blinked.

"Cool," I grinned in awe. Why can't we live in a mobile home, I asked myself? The huge trailer which had caught my full attention stopped in front of us and the door knob of the front turned. We all starred at it, awaiting whoever was to come out, but suddenly it burst open and out popped a blonde-haired freckled woman, glomping onto my father with a widening grin and sparkling eyes to match. We saw them both fall down in a comical style crash.

"Yugi! I've missed you so much! It's been years since I've seen you!" shouted the blond. "I can't believe t's really you!"

"Eh?" Jet said with an open mouth. I was standing over by Jet with a sweatdrop, my ice cream slowly melting over my pale fingers. "What the..."

"Who _is_ that?" I said blankly, starring at my father who was currently trying to pry the blond off of him.

"Hopefully not your 'astounding' Professor Hawkins," Jet commented. The overjoyed woman was still hugging my father on the grass below. It was pretty stange, seeing my father, the world's strongest duelist, in such a situation. "Maybe it's an ex-girlfriend."

Joey scoffed, finding his son's comment amusing. "Yeah right."

"I heard that!" shouted my father from where he was trying to get up, however the woman prevented him from doing so.

"Who is that, anyway way?" Joey whispered to Tea, who by the way was glaring daggers and already had a blue anime vein to boot.

"Don't tell you don't remember her," Tea said to Joey with a menacing expression scary enough to drive off any strong man.

Joey inspected the woman on top of a panicking Yugi. The concentration in his eyes matched that of Jet on midterms. Upon finding out the identity of the stranger, his eyes then widened. I couldn't tell if it were shock or horror. You can never really tell. "HOLY SMOKES IT'S THAT TWERP WITH THE TEDDY BEAR!!"

"I am NOT a twerp!" the woman shouted back up at the older Wheeler with full dignity. "I am a woman of society now. So you better respect me as one."

"Yeah when pigs ply out of my butt!!" Joey said back. I've never seen grown-ups get so fired up before outside a duel. "Now would ya get off 'a Yugi already?!" Joey retorted with a fist.

"I've never seen our parents act so strangely before," I commented with the same expression and sweatdrop. By now my ice cream had melted into the cone and was completely un-lickable.

"Rabecca, you better not be causing any trouble again," said another elderly voice from inside the trailer. It reminded me of grandfathers and how they all seem to sound alike to me. Curious to see who that was I turned my head around and I saw an an old man with a full head of white and gray hair with a complimenting mustache. Using a cane to help with his walking, another young man with brown hair pointing in an upwards direction came up behind the old man to assist him. That younger man, there's only one dude I know who styles his hair up that way.

"T-Tristan!" Joey exclaimed as Rebbecca got off Yugi, finally.

"What's up?" Tristan greeted, walking up to us with a wave.

"Tristan you're back!" I shouted gleefully, running up to the newcommer and hugging him with all my energy. Tristan was such a good friend of Joey's, and apparently my parents' too. I rarely saw him, so it was nice to finally receive a visit these times around.

"Hey Amet. My you've grown," he said gruffly, ruffling my spiky hair. "Any boyfriends yet?"

A blush appeared on my face and I punched his side, that of course not affecting him at all. "Shut up, Tristan!"

"So I take it as a yes," he continued to tease.

"SHUT UP!" I retorted with a temper similar to my mother's.

"'_Shut up_'. Now where have I heard that before?" my mother chuckled, seeing a lot of her old self in me at the moment.

"What are you doing around town, Tristan?" Yugi asked, walking up to the group now that was gathered in one place again. Finally the old gang back together, he thought.

"Just passing through. I was on my way back to Domino and then the Hawkins decided to give me a lift after I came by them over at a gas station."

"Ain't that so," Joey laughed, scratching his nose. "Domino's become a pretty popular place lately."

"Yeah. Especially when I heard the happy couple was back," Tristan added, glancing at Yugi and Tea.

"Aw you must be Amet!" the blond haired woman shouted as she pinched my left cheek. "Cute!! You look so much like Yugi! I bet you get _all_ the guys!"

"Uh, not really," I said with an unsure voice. I began to feel an irritating sensation on the left side of my face. Eventually the heavens finally decided to take pity on me and she let go of my cheeks.

"Who are you anyway?" Jet asked skeptically to the blond woman, the both of us strangers to this person.

She smiled and gave us a peace sign with her fingers, her eyes closed behind her glasses. "I'm Rebbecca Hawkins, old friend of Yugi's."

"Ah, so that's the story," I said as Jet and I walked with Joey and Tristan through Domino City. My parents and Rebbecca were walking ahead of us, her clinging to my father's arm. It didn't take a lot of thinking to see that my mom was annoyed. According to what Tristan and Joey say, Rebbecca used to have a thing for my dad. Apparently she still does. But they've assured me its just a kiddish crush. Can adults _have_ kiddish crushes?

"Is this normal a normal thing when you have parents?" I asked Jet with a worried look.

"Not really. But I'm sure this will pass fast," Jet assured with a shrug. Meanwhile Professor Hawkins remained in the trailer back outside town to look for the information I needed and requested of him.

"_Dominion of the Beasts, eh?" he asked as I spoke to him privately_.

_I nodded, bowing my head in respect to the old man. "Please help me. My father said I could find information from you about the matter, and it's important that I find out anything about it." The professor looked down at me with an approving smile. "Please help me."_

_"Well how could I possibly say no?" Professor Hawkins laughed, making me look up with a bright smile. "I owe your family much for all it's done for me and everyone. Why, it'd be an honor to assist you, Amet."_

_"Thank you, Professor Hawkins!" I laughed, running up to the old man and hugging him_.

As we walked, we made a turn at the corner of the block to the square of Domino City, where we saw a huge movie crew on all around the area. I noticed the clock in the center of the area, standing next to multiple lights and wires spread unorganizingly and tangled among one another on the ground. You know I could so easily trip somebody here.

"What's going on around here?" Tea spoke aloud.

"It looks like they're directing some movie," Joey guessed, scratching his head.

"Well that'd explain the cameras and the chair that has the word director on the back," Tristan said to his friend, giving Joey an anime vein at his friend's blunt way of saying it.

"Wow," I said amazed. "I've never seen a real movie shoot before, let around our own home." Jet poked my shoulder and got my attention. He pointed in a direction and I saw a lady with long black hair with two buns at the top of her head. She was sitting in one of those movie chairs with some people doing her make up as she crossed her legs.

"Who's she?" Jet asked.

"That's Vivian Wong, international movie actress, kung-fu black belt, and duelist," I explained to my friend, not as star struck. It was like reciting a fact from my science book. "Her movies are okay, but they seem so cliche and fake when she's on camera."

"Since when did you become a media fan?"

"I'm not," I said with a slight glare at the corner of my eye.

"Amet knows who she is?" Tea asked irritatingly to Yugi, who merely shrugged in response. Tea well remembered Vivian Wong. Truthfully Yugi too felt goosebumps at the mention of the black-haired woman.

"ARGH! You can't do ANYTHING right!" Vivian shouted at the man in front of her. "I don't care if you're the protagonist you're fired!!"

"I'm what? --"

"I SAID FIRED!" she repeated, making me wince.

"She doesn't sound nice," I commented with a sweatdrop and a nervous look.

"She doesn't sound good period," remarked Jet, his finger in his ear as an attempt to have tired to block out the sound of the actress's voice. The man on set ran away from the terror of the woman as the director went to try and cool her off.

"Calm down, Miss Wong. You've just fired your love interest and the main character!"

"I don't care WHO he is!" Vivian snapped at her boss. "I want you to find someone better to replace him otherwise you'll be fired too!!"

"B-But Miss Wong, where are we supposed to find another actor with such short notice? We're only here for three days for shooting."

"Well it's not my problem now is it-" Vivian's voice came to a halt as she peered over her shoulder, seeing a group of people watching from behind the tape. And just as quickly as she spotted them she recognized a certain one of them. "Oh Yugi-poo! Over here!"

All of us sweatdropped while Tristan and Joey fell backwards. "Yugi-poo?" Jet repeated, completely and utterly lost.

"Dad do you know her?" I asked, tugging on his hand. I didn't know whether to feel upset with him or just plain sad.

"Unfortunately," Rebbecca answered for him in complete annoyance with the actress, both her and my mother.

"Huh?" I said obliviously, blinking my eyes.

"Oh Yugi!" Vivian yelled, running over and taking my dad's hands and snatching one out of mine. A vein came onto my head while the two other present woman glared. "It's been so long! I knew we'd reunite one day! I guess fate works in strange ways, you coming here, me shooting my most recent movie..."

"Gag me," I muttered, looking over at Jet so I didn't have to look at the woman.

Vivian heard my comment and her eye twitched as she turned to look down at me. "And who do you think you are anyway, twerp!"

"She _happens_ to be my daughter," Tea said, coming up behind me and place firm hands on my shoulders to make sure I wouldn't try anything including assault.

Vivian scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Like I care?"

Time for karma. "Hey Dad, came we leave now?" I asked, hugging my father around the waist with an innocent sad daughter look.

"Amazing," Jet said as he, Joey, and Tristan watched the scene unfolding in front of them. A bunch of females around an inwardly panicked Yugi Mutou was something to see.

"Amet must have taken up acting," Tristain commented.

Vivian blinked her eyes and she looked back and forth from me, Tea, and Yugi. "O-Oh, well my my aren't you a little cutie pie!" she lied through her teeth, pinching both my cheeks with her long fingernails. The boys flinched and jumped back when they saw a dark hot red aura surround my body from my head, as if they could literally see how much my anger was boiling up inside of me. However I was raised to be polite so I did nothing about it, keeping all of my smart remarks in my head.

_'It's one thing for Rebbecca to pinch one cheek, but this lady is just horrible_.'

"So Yugi, can you do me a little favor, please?" Vivian asked with a pouting lip. I doubt that that'd ever work on my dad. AND WOULD SHE LET GO OF MY CHEEKS ALREADY?!

"Um, sure. I guess," he said indifferently.

By now she had let go and folding her hands in front of her chest. "See, my partner in this movie was acting a bit incompetent, so we had to let him go. So now I need a new replacement for the movie as my love interest. I was wondering if maybe you could act as his replacement," Vivian explained dramatically, incing closer and closer over the police tape and towards Yugi's face, in which he simply backed up uncomfortably. "So, what do ya say?"

"T-Thanks Vivian but I'm afraid I'll have to pass," my dad answered.

"But why?" Vivian pestered with a longing face.

"B-Because Yugi has to go back home to train Amet in duel monsters!" Joey intervened loudly, running into the problem with an arm slinging around Yugi's shoulders. "So we better get goin' now buh-bye," Joey finished, roughly pulling Yugi with him. With the guys walking away. Rebbecca and Tea followed shortly behind. I turned around to face Vivian and stuck my tongue out at her before running to catch up to my family and friends.

The actress hmph'd and crossed her arms, glaring at us. "Whatever. I'll come up with a way to get my Yugi back. I _always_ do."

"How freaky was that, yesterday?" I asked, sitting outside the game shop on the sidewalk with Jet. I was playing with a baseball, playing catch with it by myself.

"I don't think I even wanna know the back story of the whole thing," Jet replied, standing behind me, wearing his school uniform still. "Oh well. It shouldn't matter right now. That Vivian lady should be leaving soon, anyway. Her director said they'd only be in Domino for a short time remember?"

"Maybe," I said, still not persuaded. I stood up, going over to the side of the game shop to get my bike.

"Where are you going?" Jet asked as I went onto the street.

I used my foot to put the kickstand up before throwing the ball to Jet. "I'm going over to Professor Hawkins's. He called me before to drop by today so I could pick up his journal."

"What's journal?"

"Professor Hawkins explained to me that he found an old journal that explains everything about the Dominion of the Beasts. The real thing," I explained with enthusiasm. "He said you can't really read the text, but he said I can have it and I'm just excited to see it."

"Figures you'd get excited about something like that," Jet said. "Want me to come with you?"

"Nah I'll be quick. Thanks, though!" I shouted, peddling and heading off down the road. Jet looked down at his hand that caught the baseball I was playing with.

* * *

**Ho-raah  
I finally got the second chapter up. **

**I've been taking a break from here for a while. Lot of things going on. And for my lame excuse, I've found an old Pokemon Sapphire game in my local store and I've been playing it on my game boy non-stop.**

**Yes. game boy. MAH BABE**

**And only a month left of school for me, too ;-;  
Ima miss being a freshie. the "ie" part doesn't sound nice on Sophmore. _Sophmories_. That just sounds lame to me -__-  
Now we'll just be the sophmores. **

**-I N S E R T B I G S I G H H E R E-**

**Aside from my self pity, I hope everyone else is doing greath this new month. May. It's so hot now. No cold air in my place, and it's just rained. Wheather hates us. **

**L A T U R R R XD**


	3. Hawkins Journal

**Okay thanks to a message I just realized I posted the wrong chapter.**

Whoops. 

**Am I dumb or what.?This is what I get for ignoring fanfiction for so long. :/  
And yeah, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the review telling me of my _major_ error.**

**-you know who you are- ^^**

**So yeah, here's the REAL next chapter. Hopefully. I got exams and the super hot whether all in one week. **

**Anyway forgive me for my error. I feel kinda bad about it, but I'm too sleepy to care as much at the moment. So yeah. Read on...**

* * *

Out in the mobile home of the Hawkins, the professor sat at a table. On it was a brown journal-like book. Its cover contained an ancient pattern and design that seemed unrecognizable. As Professor Hawkins looked over it he heard the door open.

"Professor Hawkins!" I called, announcing myself. "You called saying your found the book?"

"As a matter of fact I did," the professor said, standing up and walking up to me. He handed me a book with both of his hands. The touch of its brown leather on my fingers sent shivers up and down my spine. All the more reason for me to be excited to read its contents. "Do take good care of it, Amet. Of course, I probably didn't have to tell you that."

"Don't you worry, Professor. Your book is in good hands," I nodded, holding the journal with both of my arms up to my chest.

Meanwhile outside, Jet had riddin his bike after me, following. Catching up to the open clearing where the Hawkins trailer was, Jet saw three men in black and white suits with shades. They made hand signals as they approached the mobile home with discretion. Jet knew I was inside because he saw my bike. '_What_ _are these guys up to?'_

"If I'm right, this journal came directly from the Dominion of the Beasts many centuries ago," Professor Hawkins explained to me as I inspected the cover.

"Amazing," I said, impressed.

"Although the writing is beyond my knowledge, so I can not translate much of it I'm afraid."

"That's okay. I'll work with what you've givin me," I said with a bow of my head. Suddenly, I heard a banging sound outside the trailer. Jumping I saw a group of big strong men rush in with no hesitation. Whoever they were, they gave me a bad vibe. "Who are these guys?" I said as the professor and I backed up.

"You men have no authority to be here!" Professor Hawkins shouted in a stern British accent. The men didn't listen, obviously, and knocked the professor out, resulting with me screaming from surprise. A hand took the book right out of my arms.

"Hey give that back!" I snapped, jumping and swiping it back, only for me to be picked up and thrown over one of the men's shoulders. "Put me down! Hey! Get me down from here right now! I know how to pillow fight!" Professor Hawkins groaned, unconscious on the floor. The three men walked out of the trailer, the journal in one of my hands while the other was in the form of a fist, performing a failing attempt of punches to the man's back. "Argh! Drop me right now! Don't you make me scream for help- HELP!" I shouted that for as long as my lungs could give me. At the end I just let out a huge breath, tired from all my struggling. "You know, I am so getting tired of this 'damsel in distress' thing. It's the 21st century for heaven's sake!"

"Amet," Jet said in a silent gasp, watching from behind a tree. He knew he couldn't just rush in without a plan. By now he had learned that was a foolish decision, and on more than on occasion. But at the moment his best friend was in danger. Jet's inner thoughts fought in a war between right and wrong, and in the end one side won. "Amet!" Jet shouted, running out from behind the tree. The men had already arrived in a large black van. As the sliding door of the vehicle opened Jet watched helplessly as I tried to get out of the men's grasps.

Through all of my kicking and screaming I managed to catch sight of a blond in a far off distance. Jet! At a last attempt of freedom I shot my arm out, throwing the journal in his direction, not that the suits over here really minded, as long as I got into the van. Unable to pursue anymore strength I was shoved inside, the door slamming shut.

"AMET!" Jet cried, but the van had already disappeared. An out of breath Jesset stopped and took deep and heavy breaths, his hand resting on his forehead. Empty of any energy Jet fell to his knees. "No!" he shouted, banging on the grass under his fist. "I'm so sorry, Amet..." he said, his eyes closed and tired. What would he tell the others? Yugi and Tea? Who were those men anyway who kidnapped me? What did they want? What will they do?

But through his tired actions and thoughts Jet spotted something a few inches away. The thing I had thrown at him. Picking it up, jet inspected its outer cover. "This must be the book Amet got from Professor Hawkins. Wait! Professor Hawkins!" Immediately Jet jumped back up and ran the opposite way to the trailer. What happened to the professor, he wondered.

Professor Hawkins groaned from his trailer floor as Jet burst in through the door, journal at hand. At seeing the old man broken on the floor alert filled his eyes. "Professor Hawkins are you alright?" Jet asked in urgency, helping the him up.

"Amet..." Professor Hawkins said, struggling to keep awake. His old age had finally taken a toll on him. "Where's Amet...?"

Jet looked away to is his remorseful face. "They took her away... I couldn't stop them."

The man made a faint smile at the teen. "I'm sure you did your best."

Jet looked at him. "Come on. I've got to call an ambulance for you and get help." As Jet walked to get the professor to the couch to rest peacefully, something on the table caught his attention. After laying the professor on the couch, he fell into a deep sleep and Jet walked over to the table. On its white plastic top laid a white envelope, a sealing sticker of the yin yang symbol keeping it closed. Suspiciously Jet picked up the letter and looked at the back. "_To Yugi,_" he read outoud. So this had to do with Yugi? Jet clutched onto the letter and placed it in his vest pocket before going over to the phone, dialing 911. "Hello?... Yes I need an ambulance over here right away," Jet told, thinking about me. He figured it best not to tell of the kidnapping. Not yet, anyway. At least he should tell Yugi firstand foremost. It probably concerned him more than others.

"Amet," Tea said wearily as everyone gathered in the Mutou Living room, everyone being Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Jet, and his parents. Plus Rebbecca. Jet had just explained the entire scenario at hand, and of couse everyone had their own way of recieving the news.

"And my grandpa," Rebbecca added, just as deep in thought as Tea was about her daughter.

"Don't worry, Tea. Amet's fine," Mai said, placing a strong hand on the brunette's shoulder before turning to Rebbecca. "And I'm sure Professor Hawkins is okay recovering in the hospital."

"I found this letter addressed to you after the kidnapping," Jet informed, handing Yugi the still-sealed envelope. Yugi took the envelope and Joey came up behind his best friend to see what it was.

"What do you think it is, Yuge?" Tristain asked.

Yugi merely shrugged and ripped the top portion of the letter open. He took out a letter and unfolded it. His purple eyes widened and his head jumped. "It's from Vivian."

"You're kiddin' me," Joey said with a face. "Tell me he did _not_ just say Vivian. 'Cause if he did I'm gonna get so-!"

"THAT SHE-WITCH! SO THIS WAS ALL HER DOING!" Rebbecca shouted in total anger and rage, standing up with a balled up fist and cutting off Joey's rising temper. Yugi and he both fell silent at her sudden outburst. Mai too was left awkward.

Jet's eyes drifted over the words of the note. "She's keeping Amet hostage. So at least she's okay, for now."

"But what does she want?" Tea asked worried. "Does the note say anything about that? She must've taken Amet for a reason."

"She, wants me to be in her movie," Yugi answered with an unsure face after reading the rest of the note, making Joey and Tristan fall in the background. All that drama and suspence for some lame ransom like that?

"That's it?" I asked with a sweratdrop coming down the side of my face.

"You're saying this chick only kidnapped your daughter because she wants you to act as her lover in some stupid film!" Mai snapped, making Yugi and Tea jump at Jet's mother. Joe was trying to do his best to calm her down, but we all know Joey. He can't do it. "How ridiculous! Per putting us through all this trauma for such a lame cause! Just wait 'till I get my hands on her I'll-"

"Wait, there's more," Yugi said, looking at the bottom of the letter and catching everyone's attention. "If we want Amet back we have to meet Vivian at the harbor tomorrow. Otherwise we won't be able to get her back."

"Oh what could she possibly do to Amet?" Mai said irrediculously.

"If she's rich enough to hire those men who took her I can figure up some idea of what she could do to Amet," said Rebbecca.

"Well, Yugi, what's the back up plan?" Tristan asked with a determined look.

"There _is_ no back up plan, Tristan," answered Yugi indifferently. "If we want to get Amet back in one piece we'll have to comply with her reasons."

"Yugi you aren't really gonna go through with acting with her are you?" Jet asked in disbelief.

"It is for Amet's safety, anyway," Yugi said with a fake faint smile. "It's a small price to pay."

"No man I'm not gonna let you go degrade yourself by acting in some corny chick-flick! I say we head down to those docks tomorrow and steal back Amet ourselves!" Joey shouted, in the end standing on top of the table with a ridiculous pose. Jet starred up at his father with another sweatdrop while Mai slapped her forehead.

"Oh get down from there. You're embarassing your son," Tea said, taking Joey's ear, rather painfully on his behalf.

"Tea don't you have any say in this? This is your _husband_ after all," Rebbecca said in an assertive tone. "Are you just gonna give Yugi up to that spoiled Vivian?"

Tea let go of Joey's ear and turned around. "Like Yugi said. This is for Amet, and I want nothing better than to have her back home. If it means doing something as outrageous as this than fine."

"Not you too," Joey said at Tea.

"Is there really no other way?" Tristan asked.

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow," Yugi sighed, standing up. "Until all this is solved, out first priority is Amet's safety." Although wishing for an alternative plan, everyone nodded in agreement. And really, everyone _was_ wishing for some alternative plan.

Back in the Wheeler's Residence that night, Jet laid in his bed with his arms folded behind his head on his pillow. After turning so his head laid on its side, Jet wondered about his best friend and her whereabouts. Taking the flashlight under his pillow he turned it on and reached for the journal under his pillow as well.

__

'Amet gave me this journal before she disappeared for a reason. There must be something inside.'

He opened the cover and encountered paragraph after paragraph of an ancient writing unfamiliar to this world. "Weird..." Jet said quietly, going page by page through the book with the aid of the dim light from his flashlight. "I can't read a single thing out of this chicken-scratch... Huh?"

Turning one page, Jet found a picture of what appeared to be some girl that looked like the Magician's Valkyria, or more specifically, the picture I drew as a kid that was currently taped to my room.

"No way," Jet whispered, eyes widening. Beside the magician look-alike was another figure in the picture. It looked like some prince, who also appeared on the same drawing of mine. "Ugh, this is too freaky!" he said, shutting the journal closed with no hesitation. _'Why do those two pictures look the same as Amet's drawing? No way is this a coincidence. How is something that this old holding something the same Amet came up with not even a decade ago? Unless..._'

Jet remembered what I said previously, how the answers to finding my killer lied in the past, but not this far back, right? Jet shook his head, holding the side of his head with his hand. "Forget this weird mumbo-jumbo. Right now I have to focus on the matter at hand, rescuing Amet." Jet turned off his flashlight and hit it and the book under his pillow, laying back down on it. "Don't you worry Amet, we're coming for you."

I was laying on the ground, sleeping. At the moment my hands were tied with rope and I had a cloth tied around my eyes as a blindfold. And still I didn't know who kidnapped me. Hey, it could be worse. But ever since the kidnapping at Professor Hawkins's I've been disabled from moving, and thus lost track of time. If I was right, it was night time. Made me wonder if anyone knew I was missing. No wait, Jet does, I almost forgot. Oh I hope he has some plan... I'm doomed.

__

"Mm..." I floated in an airless space, just like those other dreams I'd have of Atem. I opened my eyes, but I found myself up in a blue sky. "This is strange... This dream is different." Looking down my eyes widened. Below me appeared to be some kind of kingdom. It looked so tranquil and paradise-like. So much green, no city-life. It was like a fairy tale. "Where... is this exactly...?"

"AH! HELP ME!" shouted a boy's voice, making me look down. I saw a 10-year old blond-haired boy running through a green grassy plain, being chased by what appeared to be knights. Though that part wasn't what surprised me the most. What did, was the child's likeliness to Jet. His face, voice, a complete copy of a younger Jesset Wheeler. For a moment I thought it WAS Jet, actually.

"No way," I said, not that anyone could hear me. What kind of dream was this?

Once the boy and the knights ran past a tree, I saw a girl come out from behind in hiding. She wore long blue cloth and an odd blue and gold garment on her head which consisted of long black hair. I gasped, my head jumping again. "T-That's me?" The young look-alike of me peered out from behind the tree with a concentrated look on her face, watching the knights chase the Jet-look-alike. Same eyes and likeness as my own.

"Whoever he is, looks like he needs some help from the royal guards," said the girl from behind the tree, bringing her arm up. In her hand was a small scepter wand similar to that of the Magician's Valkyria. Was it coincidence that the two children looked like me and Jet? But then again, I've come to believe there are no such things as coincidences. Especially in my dreams.

"Just what does this all mean, anyhow?" I whispered to myself, only for the oh-so-familiar light to appear and take me away from this visionary world. I'd have to remember this dream, this different one. It was the beginning of something totally different, and I was shown this vision for a reason.

"Get up," said a female voice, shoving me in my stomach, luckily not too hard, though hard enough to make me groan. I was pulled up by a pair of hands and the blindfold was pulled down suddenly. I shook my head and opened my eyes from their long slumber. Everything was a blur at first, but eventually I came to see I was in a dark large room - no, a warehouse. In front of me were those men who took me, along with Vivian Wong.

"No way," I said bewildered.

"Surprised?" she asked with a sly smile, her long fake nail touching the side of her lip.

"No," I growled, sitting upright on the ground, my ankles and wrists still tied up. "You're lucky I'm tied up otherwise you'd be-!"

"You're not in the position to be making any threats, _little_ Amet," Vivian said in such a know-it-all voice.

I kept my glare. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing really. You're merely bait, a helpless pawn in my hands," she said with a smile. Helpless? "Oh Yugi, soon you _will_ be mine," she said in a daze.

"... You have problems, lady," I muttered with a sweatdrop. She kidnapped me just to get to my dad? "But whatever you're planning won't work, ya wannabe actress!"

"WANNABE ACTRESS?" she shrieked, making me wince. Her huge body guards stayed still. Quite creepy to be honest. She came up to me and raised her hand. "You little twerp, why I oughta-!" She was about to slap me but stopped last minute, as if trying to restrict herself. She then pulled her hand back. "No, I promised your friends and family I'd do no harm to you unless my requests were not met."

"What are you talking about," I demanded.

"Mm, I left a little note. In just a few minutes you and I will be taking a little trip down to the docks," Vivian explained with an evil chuckle. "You'll see what happens. While we're there, you might wanna say goodbye to your daddy one last time."

I growled through my gritting teeth. Whatever she was planning I couldn't let it come to pass. But with me as hostage there's no telling what my dad will be doing to please Vivian wants.

Tea looked out the windows of the game shop, Yugi having left with Joey and Rebbecca early in the morning to head to the docks downtown. The worried glint in her eye matched with her frown. She had been standing at the same window for over an hour now, awaiting for her daughter to come back and for answers to what had taken place. Yugi told Tea to stay back in the game shop for safety measures, in case Vivian were to try anything else.

"What am I doing here? I should be out helping my family," Tea said to herself, looking down. Her hand absentmindedly went to her flat stomach.

"Tea I'm here!" Mai's alarmed voice called. The blond woman ran into the shop, the bell ringing above the door. Tea turned around. "Joey left a note at the house saying he left with Yugi and that you were here. You okay?"

"Just worried," Tea replied. "I can't help but feel there's something I should be doing."

"Well duh! You're giving up Yugi too easily. Put on a fight with that Vivian girl like the old teenage Tea would!" Mai encouraged.

"But..."

"No buts, Tea," Mai opposed. "What could possibly be holding you back?"

Hesitantly, Tea walked up to her friend and whispered into her ear. Mai's eyes instantly widened at her words and she stared at her in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah," Tea said shyly.

"How... quick," Mai commented, now in a totally different mood. "Is that why you're not going after Yugi? You're scared the-"

"Shh!" Tea interrupted, covering Mai's mouth. "I know we're alone but be careful what you say. I haven't told Yugi yet."

"You haven't told him?" Mai retorted.

"I've tried, but whenever I would the timing would always be so bad that I'd stay quiet about it," Tea explained in her defence. "And now..."

"Well now it's a perfect reason to fight!" Mai said, getting back to her old self.

"Mai I can't fight in my condition!"

"Not that kinda fight, hun," Mai winked, placing her arm around the brunette.

* * *

**Well, yeah. That's that.**

**This chapter's kinda lame to me. If you liked it, thanks though. It'd be nice if some people reviewed though so I knew how this whole thing was going. **

**Besides that, I'm also getting tired of the Amet-always-in-trouble thing. It gets old now that I read it over. I'm still writing the stroy on WordPad so I'm just winging it all. Until then, I need to find good inspiration. As of recently high school is so dull and teenager-ish. People like drama too much. That ain't right.**

**Well, have fun this summer everyone! Keep up the AC's! Eat BBQ! Do something summer-y becuase I can't seem to! ^^**


	4. Immersed Surface

Down in the middle of Domino, Yugi and Joey, Tristan, and Rebbecca headed to the harbor. It would be the same docks where Yugi dueled a mind-controlled Joey during the Battle City tournament so many years ago, and now they were going there to rescue his daughter.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yugi?" Rebbecca asked him once more.

Yugi nodded, looking downward. "I've only got Amet back just recently. I'm not putting her into any more danger." Arriving in the scene, they all came to a rest. Out in the open was Vivian, waiting with crossed arms. I was standing beside her with a blindfold, my wrists and ankles untied, and from what I felt, I had these strange cold shackles attached to my wrists separately.

"Amet!" Yugi called.

My head shot up. "Dad?"

"I thought you'd show up, Yugi," Vivian smiled. "So will you come to terms with my agreement or will you have to hand me the adoption papers for Amet?"

Yugi glared at the woman while I gulped. "Fine," I heard my father reply. "But hand over my daughter first."

"Don't think it'll be that easy," Vivian said, taking out a piece of paper and pen. "I've got your contract right here. Sign first, and you're mine. Then the brat goes."

"I hate her," Joey muttered with a fist.

"Dad don't do it!" I cried out, still blind. "I'll be fine! Just don't let Vivian get her way!"

"Shut up!" Vivian shouted, and I felt a sharp blow in the side of my face. I heard the others yell for me while my face was stuck looking side ways. My bangs covered my eyes after she slapped me. _'Dang that hurt._'

"Amet!" Tristan and Joey shouted simultaneously.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for that." Suddenly we heard a car's tires screech. And just as expected, a blue convertible showed up at the scene. It was Mai's car. The others saw my mom and Mai step out of the car, stern and serious looks on their faces.

"Tea? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked with shock and surprise.

"I thought I told you to stay at home," Yugi said sternly.

Tea ignored her friends' calls and walked forward, Mai watching from the side of her car. Bravely, Tea walked towards Vivian. Everything was silent as a smirk came upon the actress's face. By now I heard someone stand right in front of Vivian. Was it really my mom?

"If it isn't the wife," Vivian smiled. "So what did you bring to the party?"

"A proposition," said Tea. "You kidnapped my daughter, and I'm not just gonna stay home waiting for an ending. _I'll_ be the one fighting for her freedom."

"Well tough luck, sweetie, but you're not involved. It's Yugi I want."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Tea glared. She turned her head and Mai tossed her a duel disk from the car. I heard my mother catch it with ease and she put it onto her left arm. "We duel. If I win, I get Amet back, an you leave us all alone, for good."

"And what do I get if I win?" Vivian questioned.

Tea closed her eyes. "You get Yugi's hand in marriage."

"WHAT?" Joey and Tristan jumped. Yugi's eyes merely widened. he didn't expect such a gamble from his own wife.

"Tea are you insane?" Rebbecca shouted. "Don't do it! That's too high a risk!"

"Mom..." I said in a whisper. She must have been pretty strong to say that. My father's marriage was put on the line for my freedom. But if she didn't, why else would Vivian choose to duel how."

"My my, what a fabulous prize! Deal." Vivian snapped her fingers and I heard the footsteps of one of her henchmen. He handed her her deck and her duel disk. The two women starred at each other with malice in their eyes, both aiming to win.

"Tea," Yugi said warningly, worried. He had total faith in Tea, but she wasn't a high top duelist like he and Joey were.

"Yugi do something!" Rebbecca asked her friend.

"There's nothing I _can_do," Yugi replied with closed eyes. "All we can do is cheer Tea on, until she wins the duel. Then Amet can go free."

Joey growled and turned to Mai. "And why did _you_ bring Tea here?"

"None of your beeswax," Mai said stubbornly with crossed arms.

"What?" Joey snapped.

"I didn't bring Tea all the way out here just to endanger her, you know!" Mai told Joey and the others. "Believe me, this is something she has to do. Especially for you, Yugi." Hearing Mai's explanation, Yugi turned back forward, wearing a concerned look. The two women were still standing in front of one another in a stare down. Meanwhile I still stood beside Vivian with my blindfold on, there strangle shackles attached to my two wrists.

"We'll duel across one another on this pier, winner gets Yugi and the girl," Vivian said, placing a stern hand on my shoulder, making me wince from pain. Tea glared. How dare she hurt her daughter. "But just to make sure you guys don't have any dirty tricks to steal the girl back..."

Suddenly as if on cue the chains on my wrist began to vibrate. I heard the sound of a machine. The chains that led down deep into the way began to rise, and I felt it tug on me. "No," Tea said and I tried to pull forward. Suddenly the chain pulled harder and I was thrown up into the air and back. "Mom!" I shouted, reaching my arms forward.

"Amet! Tea shouted, going around a smirking Vivian and reaching for my hand. It all happened in slow motion, the two of us reach for each other with our lives. No one else I could see except us. However fate pulled my mother and me apart when the chains quickly rose me up to the top of something, over the square docks and above the water. My arms were held by the chains and my head fell limp from exhaustion.

"Amet!" Tea shouted before turning her head furiously at Vivian. "What did you do!"

"Just put her out of the way. Knowing that brat she'd be interrupting a _very_ important duel," she said as if she knew she would win against my mom. "And we all know how nosy she is."

Meanwhile Jet biked through Domino City, heading down to the docks. Early that morning Jet awoke to find his father leaving discretely with Yugi and the others to rescue his dear friend. Jet waited until his mother left as well to go on his own. Even with everything he and I have done the 'adults' still didn't trust us to come alone since it'd be too dangerous. But he wasn't going to just wait around either.

__

"You found the Lost Journal of the Dominion of the Beasts?" Bakura asked on the phone.

"Yes and I need you to translate it," Jet said over. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're the best archaeologist I know."

"I'm the only archaeologist you know."

"Y-You get my point," Jet said with an aggravated face and a sweatdrop. "So can you?"

"I'll do my best," Bakura replied. "I've heard of the ancient text of that journal, but only from such a long time ago. No one else knows about it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Jet said, looking at the book in his hands with great mysteriousness.

"What will you be doing in the meantime?" the teacher asked, bringing him back to his senses.

"... I'm going to rescue a friend," Jet answered, hanging up and taking the book, heading out the door.

Jet had already dropped the book off to Bakura for translating. That left him to head to the docks at an attempt to rescue his best friend, but he couldn't help but feel this was something more serious than Yugi just agreeing to act.

The duel between Tea and Vivian was still in play, halfway through already. I was still up above that very duel, hanging from my wrists unconscious and just hanging there limp, like a rag doll hanging from a shelf gathering time's dust. If the others tried anything, I'd be dropped into the water by an anchor, similar to that of Yugi's and Joey's duel as teens.

"Tea's holding up okay, but we can't just stand here," Rebbecca whispered to Yugi.

"Last time this happened to us, we were able to get out of it," Joey added. "There must be a key to those cuffs on her wrists."

"Knowing Vivian, she must have the key," Yugi said, eyeing both her and Tea. As I was hanging, my eyes opened up, but very faintly. In front of me was my Magician's Valkyria.

"V-Valkyria," I said weakly, wondering if I was hallucinating. I looked down, seeing my mother and Vivian dueling. "Oh yeah... their duel..." I smiled, seeing my mom about to win. But would Vivian really keep her promise if my mother won? Probably not. Maybe she had a plan B in case this one failed.

"Alright Fire Princess! Attack Vivian directly and win me the duel!" Tea shouted, her monster flying at Vivian and giving her the finishing blow. At the same time, Jet's bike was thrown against the side of a warehouse and he watched from the shadows. He had to remain in hiding until the time was right. Although it came to the young Wheeler's surprise when he saw Mrs. Mutou dueling the kidnapper. He never imagined Tea as a duelist at all.

"What's going on here?" he muttered to himself in secret. However his thoughts came to me when he looked up. Gaping, he saw me hanging unconsiously high above the water in the air by chains, my arms up and stiff. "Amet!" he gasped, making sure he didn't say it too loud to get noticed.

'_This must be why tea and Vivian are dueling. If I or anyone interferes_...' Jet looked to the source of the controls, where Vivian's henchmen were. '_Gotta get red of those guys first_.' Observing the situation he looked back up at me. '_There're keyholes in Amet's cuffs, so there must be a key somewhere for 'em. Argh, either Vivian or those goons have it. But I have to do something. Knowing Vivian she won't give up a victory that easily_.'

"No! Impossible!" Vivian screamed until Fire Princess's attack striked.

"She won!" Joey shouted for the sidelines.

"Now's my chance," Jet muttered, disappearing.

"Now, release Amet at once!" Tea ordered, taking charge of the situation.

"Aw, I guess I have to," Vivian said with a fake sad voice. She faced her two henchmen by the controls. " Alright you guys, drop her."

At that the lever was released, letting the chains unroll and drop my unmoving body into the rough unwelcoming waters of the ocean. The others screamed as I sank unto the water. "Amet!" Yugi shouted, having tried to run forward but only to be blocked by Vivian's other henchmen.

"Hey get out of our way, you suits!" Tristan shouted as he and Joey tried to push them down.

"If you want your precious baby girl you'll need the key to free her first," Vivian said, showing it off at the tip of her finger from her pocket.

"AHHHH!" Jet yelled from a higher altitude. Everyone looked up and saw Jet at the top of one the harbor railings. Using a chain hook he had jumped and swooped down, stealing the key out of Vivian's grasp, spooking her. "Yeah!" Jet shouted in victory, jumping off the hook and diving into the water.

"No way!" Vivian shrieked.

"Now!" Joey shouted when the henchmen got distracted. At that moment Joey and Tristan took advantage of the moment and tackled the two men down. Yugi, Mai, and Rebbecca took that opportunity and ran forward towards the square-shaped docks to Tea's aid.

"Amet," Tea moaned wearily, feeling her head and suddenly weak. Feeling faint she fell to her knees and nearly collapsing over if not for Yugi running to her, catching her as she fell.

"Tea," Yugi said quietly, holding Tea close to him.

Rebbecca knelt down and felt for her pulse. "She's alright, just fainted. That duel must have taken a toll on her."

"It wasn't the duel," Mai interrupted, still standing with crossed arms. "I assure you that. She's just exhausted."

Meanwhile, I was still sinking deeper and deeper into cold waters of the harbor. The mile long chains were still latched onto my wrists, but I didn't do a thing to try and survive. I was too tired. My arms were knumb from hanging for so long.

'_Is this really the end of me_...?'

Jet was swimming downward with his arms and legs, holding the key in his teeth. '_Ugh, we're going too deep, and I can't stay down here for much longer. But, if Amet sinks any further, she's a goner, and she'll drown_!' Jet pushed his limits and tried swimming down faster to catch up to me. Finally catching up he pulled on the chains to bring me closer. My limp body floated more slowly once Jet grabbed hold of the long chains. Holding me close to him he got the key into his hands and unlocked the shackles on my wrists. The chains instantly floated away and disappeared in the blue.

"Pull!" Joey yelled, he and the others pulling on the chains that could pull me up. Yugi stayed where he was holding Tea, hoping that when his friends pulled up the end of the chain his daughter would be there. However when they finished pulling it all up, the chains were unlocked and held nothing.

"N-No way!" Rebbecca gasped.

"Where's Amet?" Tristan said with wide eyes.

"Jet must've gotten her," Mai said with worry for the children.

Joey, holding the chains in his grip, glared down at the water. "You two better make it up here."

In the waters Jet held me close to him, my eyes still sealed shut. His arms were wrapped protectively around me to make sure the water wouldn't drift us apart. One arm was around my back while another was behind my head. In a matter of seconds Jet would run out of air, and he knew he wouldn't be able to swim back up too the surface. So, he just stayed there, unmoving in the water. _'Amet, I'm sorry.'_

Jet's vision began to blur, probably a result of being in the salty water for so long. But miraculously an almost transparent figure began to materialize in front of him. It looked like a child. He wore a strange garment and had messy dark blond hair. He was smiling. Why would he be smiling? They were in the water sinking to their deaths. Just who was that kid anyhow to appear in such a way?

'_C'mon. I'll help you swim up_,' he said telepathically, holding his hands out.

'_He sounds like me too._..' Jet thought with weary eyes, starring at the boy. So much resemblance to his younger self.

"Jet, Amet," said Yugi from above the surface.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Mai, narrowing her eyes.

"We have to trust them," said Joey, still standing at the edge of the docks. "They're coming soon. I just know it."

At that moment, they saw bubbles of air start to float up, making vibrations in the water. Everyone's attention darted downwards and when they saw Jet come up and take a huge breath of air, they all stood. I was held close to him in his grasp, much to the relief of Yugi. We were pulled up back onto the docks, Jet coughing out the water trapped in is lungs.

"Jet are you alright?" Mai asked, hugging her son.

"I'm okay, Mom," Jet smiled with one eye open, catching his breath.

"I'm real proud of you," said Joey with a hand on Jet's shoulder.

"Amet will be just fine," Rebbecca said, she and Tristan walking over to Yugi and the sleeping Tea. Tristan held Yugi's unconscious daughter in his arms. Yugi nodded and turned his head. Vivian had disappeared. Not that it mattered. tea had won the duel which meant she wouldn't be back, for a while anyway.

"Let's go home," Yugi smiled.

I was laying in bed when I moaned, opening my eyes slowly. I woke up, seeing the ceiling of my small bedroom. It was then I realized what just happened, sitting up. Looking at my wrists I found bandages from where the shackles were holding me. They must've left some mark if I'm wearing bandages. "So it wasn't a dream..." Everything really happened. Vivian and her goons kidnapped me and we were brought to the harbor. The last thing I remembered was my mom challenging Vivian to a duel for my freedom and my dad's marriage. But that's all I could recall.

Running out of bed I raced to my door, running into the living room. Much to my relief and confusion I found my parents sitting peacefully on the couch. Hearing me enter the room they both turned around and smiles appeared on their faces. "Amet you're awake!" my mother shouted, running up to me and hugging me.

"Mom," I smiled, happy to be in her arms.

"I'm glad you're safe," my dad said, walking up to us.

"Dad!" I laughed, running too him and hugging him as well. "And _I'm_ glad you don't have to marry that crazy king-fu lady. Mom's way better."

"So I've heard," Yugi chuckled, looking back at Tea again.

I let go, glancing up at both my parents. "So what happened? Mom won the duel right?"

"I did," Tea replied. "A lot's happened though after that."

"Huh?"

Later on, putting on the blue school blazer, Jet looked in the mirror, a solemn look on his face. Last he saw me Yugi brought me and Tea home. He didn't know yet if I had awoken. But heading downstairs and into his living room, found me waiting there in my school uniform at the front door, smiling. Mai and Joey were there, having opened the door.

"Morning Jet," I smiled.

"Amet!" Jet grinned, jumping down the last four stairs and running up to me. "Dude you're awake! I thought you'd still be out cold and in bed, again."

"It'll take more than water to keep me down," I said with a wink. "My mom and dad told me what happened yesterday."

"What do ya mean?"

"How you saved me in the water," I said with a face. "That took a lotta guts."

"After all we've been though you think diving into the water's dangerous?" Jet said with a laugh and a hand behind his neck.

I smiled at him with a hand on my hips. "Whatever you say. But thanks."

"Yeah, _thanks_," Joey chuckled, elbowing his son and making Jet glare at his father.

I giggled at the doorstep. "Anyway, like I said, my parents explained everything to me."

__

"Joey and Tristan fought her guys?" I asked in disbelief that previous night in my yellow pajamas. "Man, I wish I could'a seen that!"

"You can see them fight each other any time," Yugi said jokingly.

"Anyway, there's something I left out," Tea said, making Yugi and I look at her.

"What is it, Tea?" Yugi blinked. He was pretty sure they had told me everything, seeing I was so curious.

"Well, see, I've been trying to say this for a while but I never found the right time," Tea nervously but with a hint of confidence, looking away and holding her hands closed tightly. "Yugi, I'm pregnant!"

"WHAAAAAT?" shouted Joey, his vice echoing throughout the block.

"...You know my dad had the same face," I remarked indifferently, looking at Joey.

Jet stared blankly at me, trying to process what he just heard. "W-What...?"

Laughter escaped my lips again. "Looks like in a couple months I'll be having a baby brother or sister around the house."

"Oh great, _MORE_ of 'em," Joey said in agony with a hand over his forehead and eyes. He turned to Mai who was apparent standing near by all of a sudden. "And why aren't YOU surprised by all this? Unless, YOU KNEW?"

"Duh, sherlock," Mai said with an aggrivated face and crossed arms. "Tea told me yesterday, and that's why we came to the docks to stop Yugi. With a baby on the way it was no time for Yugi to be away somewhere he didn't even want to be." Mai looked at Jet and me. "By the way you two better get to school if you don't want to be late."

"Oh right!" Jet panicked, grabbing my hand and rushing us out of the house. "We're dead if we're late again! C'mon! I can't afford another detention."

"Counting to the ten detentions you already owe?" I remarked.

"Shut up!" Jet snapped, making Joey and Mai smiled from inside.


	5. The Tome's Insight

"Here's the journal back," Bakura said, holding the ancient book with both of his hands.

"So Bakura's had it all this time," I said as I took the book back, Jet and I in his classroom after school. During history period he told us to come by his room after school.

Jet nodded behind me. "When I first got it from you I gave it to Bakura for translation."

"An attempt at translation," Bakura corrected with an apolegetic stare. "The text in the book is impossible for me alone to read. However I was able to make out some ideas."

I arched my eyebrow. "And those are?"

"Well for one I know it has a connection to duel monsters."

"Gee thanks, Bakura, but we already knew that," Jet said with an unsatisfied face and crossed arms. "Anything else?"

"Nothing you two probably can't figure out on your own. However I did find one intriguing image," he said, opening the book in my hands and going to a picture. Looking down at the wrinkled old page I gasped, seeing the two figures on a page, a boy and a girl.

"Ah, I remember that picture," Jet said, recalling when he first looked through the book. he had come across the same page and compared its similarity to my early drawing. This would be my first time seeing it in the book, and Jet wondered how I'd react to it.

'_No way. It's these two,_' I thought, thinking back to my drawing. _'Not only that. I realize it now - those two kids from my vision, they look just like my drawing too, and they're also in this book. That must mean... that place I saw in my vision is the Dominion of the Beasts! But... there's also the fact that those two kids from that freaky dream look like Jet and me, too_...'

"Amet?" Jet said, tapping me on the side. "Still here with us? Or you havin' some bizarre dream again?"

Too late for that. "I-It's nothing," I said suddenly and sheepishly, closing the book and grinning. It felt uncertain, both the smile and the tone in my voice. "Come Jet we have homework to complete," I said nonchalantly, pulling Jet out of the classroom.

"I do homework?" Jet asked as I dragged him out of the room. Bakura chuckled, standing in the same spot he was inside the classroom.

* * *

The journal hidden safely away in my school bag, I biked through the city of Domino, many confusing thoughts running through my mind. Making a sudden pull on the breaks, I stopped in front of the park archway. Out of school earlier than usual and being alone, which was quite rare, I decided to take a stroll through the park.

Now walking with my bike put safely away in beside my house first, I was walking down a light dirt path in the park. With the sunset it seemed rather peaceful. I didn't even know something like this existed in Domino City. Kinda hard to believe. But I'm here now, and the walk allowed me time to think things through with concentration. Just what was up with that picture in the journal? It was definitely no mere coincidence. And why did I draw the two exact same images when I was a mere child? _How_? Normally I'd find this so intriguing and cool, but for some reason I felt so anxious, the bad kind.

Not to mention in that vision from the other day, that whole different world of the Dominion of the Beasts. That little boy running and that little girl hiding, looking just like Jet and me. What the heck is this all supposed to mean? And to add to it all I still have to find my future murderer to save Kara. A sigh escaped my lips. "Why does this have to be so difficult for me?"

"_Perhaps if looked more into your past you could find the answer_,"said the transparent figure of my Magician's Valkyria.

"Where have you been all this time?" I questioned as I continued walking. But it was true, I hadn't seen my Valkyria or Atem for that matter for such a long time now. "And what do you mean look into my past?"

"_Take my hand,_" she said, stopping walking, causing me to turn around. I saw her holding her hand out to me and I starred at it.

"Alright. I trust you." Taking her hand I physically felt it, and it ignited the infamous bright light that would take me somewhere. Closing my eyes I let the warmth of the light take over me, and when I opened them, I found myself floating above that other world again; the spirit world for duel monsters. "The Dominion of the Beasts..."

Valkyria nodded. "_Yes_."

"This vision, it's real," I said, smiling before glancing tp the side at my monster. "This is your home isn't it?"

She chuckled. "_Something like that_."

"So, why exactly did you bring me here, anyway?" She pointed downwards and I looked in that direction. To my surprise I saw that little boy again that looked like the younger Jet. _'It's him again.'_

The boy stood in the middle of a field near a white castle, out of breath. Last I remember, when I last saw him he was being chased by these knight creatures, who I now assume are duel monsters. "Finally I got rid of those guys," the boy said with relief."

Behind a tree, I saw my younger look-alike hiding, just like she was before. Surprisingly she came out, a concentrated look on her face. "Okay, just who are you anyway?"

The boy jumped and turned around, seeing the stranger. I'm going to assume the two kids don't know each other. But there must be something special about them if they're in that journal book. "W-Where did you come from?"

"Does it matter?" she retorted back, taking a stance, both her arms straight at her side. She still held that small wand in her hand, now that I remember. "Now what are you doing here anyway? You know you could get in trouble for being here."

"Well then why are you here?" the boy fought back.

She crossed her arms, turning. "That's none of your business, but at least _I'm_ allowed to be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The intruder must be in the garden!" shouted one of the knights, catching the two children's attention.

"Aw man, they're back! They'll have my head if they catch me..." said the boy, feeling trapped. However the long-black-haired girl took the boy's hand and began running.

"Hurry, I know a place where we can hide," she said, running through the green of the castle gardens. I saw the boy didn't respond, and the boy and girl ran off.

"So that's what happened," I said in realization.

Magician's Valkyria nodded. "_You see the resembalence, don't you? Between you and Jet_?"

I nodded, more confused and lost as I gazed down from the sky. "But what does that mean, though...? It can't be us, can it?" As my eyes remained in their glazed and confused state, the light came forth and returned us to our world.

Back in the park my eyes opened suddenly with a gasp. I was still standing alone in the park, the evening clouds still present in the sky. I heard laughter and turned my head. I saw a small playground with slides and a swing set. There were two children playing there, a small red-head boy and a blond girl. The smiles on their faces as they played together on the playground brought me back to my own past. I remember playing with Jet like that.

"This brings back good memories," I said quietly to myself with a smile. How I miss those days before all these hardships. All that mattered to kids was to have a good time, have fun. Now I barely have time for that anymore. Sure at first it was all adventurous and exciting, but now it's so serious and risking that there's no time to enjoy it.

"Amet?" said a voice behind me, making me turn around. I saw a very familiar face walking towards me.

"Mokuba?" I blinked, surprised to see him here.

"I'm surprised to see you're not with Jet," Mokuba noted, having taken me to a nearby food place, ordering us both sodas.

I made a half smile, my mind still lingering with that place Magician's Valkyria showed me. "Yeah."

Mokuba's face faltered, seeing my current distance personality. "Something wrong?"

"It's not important," I lied with a half smile, though Mokuba didn't seem persuaded. "Really, it's nothing. "

Mokuba put on a strong look. "You're already off on a new adventure, aren't you."

I looked down at my soda. "You can say that."

"KaibaCorp's been quiet without you around," Mokuba told me, crossing his arms. "I almost miss you wreaking havoc around there."

That caused me to chuckle. I couldn't help it. "Even Kaiba?"

"He wouldn't admit it," Mokuba shrugged. "But you already know that."

"I do. I miss you and Kaiba, too, sometimes," I said smiling. "Those were good days, too..."

"Hm?"

"Sorry, Mokuba," I apologized. "It's just that I miss the old days when all this weird magic stuff wasn't around. Things were so much easier then."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Maybe. But look at it this way, now you're capable of things you never dreamed of as a kid." I looked up at him. "I remember when you were a little girl and you'd rant at Seto and me about the three of us taking a vacation together so we could have fun."

"I remember that," I said with a small laugh, holding my soda and taking a sip.

"Sure we never took a vacation of our own, but because of your underhand tactics you were able to pull us into one," Mokuba explained. "After the day you and Jet ran away to Duelist Kingdom everything's changed for Seto and I. He's lightened up on his work a lot since then, too. So in a way, it kinda is a vacation. I want to thank you for that. It's been a while since I've seen my brother not be so much of a workaholic."

"Wow," I said, surprised by his speech. So Kaiba's changed that much, huh? "I should drop by and visit KaibaCorp some time."

"You should, if you're ever free. If you're as busy as you make yourself to be then it might be a while until you can visit."

"I guess," I smiled, taking my soda again. Either way this cheered me up a lot. Still some confusion left over, but now I have the courage the face it knowing what I know now. "Thanks for the talk, Mokuba. I miss this, too."

"No problem," he replied, placing a hand on my head. I chuckled and tried to swat it away.

That night, I was in my bedroom, the only light one being my lamp beside my bed. At the moment I was going through the journal to connect any information I had. The writing I've tried to translate. It was like a puzzle you couldn't solve, and I just couldn't decipher this code they call an alphabet. "I wish I could read this. It'd explain so much." My Magician's Valkyria appeared invisibly beside me. "Can't you read this?"

"_I'm afraid I can not_,"Valkyria replied to me in apology. "_My memories of my home are fading due to the darkness, therefore I can not help you with translation_."

"Oh, I guess it can't be helped," I said in a whine, looking back at the ancient journal. I turned a few more pages, looking for any more pictures. At least those I wouldn't have to translate. At least, so I thought. My mouth went open when I saw an image of a symbol that resembled that of my Monster Reborn magic card. "N-No way."

"_Looks familiar_?"

I nodded at my magician's question. "It looks like my Monster Reborn magic card," I said, taking my deck from my bedside and looking for that magic card. Taking it out of my deck, I held it up too the page. "They're the same."

"_Any ideas_?" Valkyria asked with crossed arms.

"Sadly no," I sighed, putting the card and the book down. "But I do know, no doubt, that we're connected to this book. All of us. Especially Jet and I." I had my old childhood drawing with me as well, and I recorded the info that the drawing and the previous picture had many similarities. Same coloring, same placement, same features, same hair color and eye color. First that and now my Monster Reborn card. What next?

"I wish I knew what I was thinking when I drew this," I said, picking up the old line paper with the two figures drawn on it. "Maybe if I knew where I got the idea to draw this it'd clear some things up." Just then my head shot up from the piece of paper in my hands. Immediately I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and dialed Jet's number.

"_What are you going now_?" Valkyria asked suspiciously.

"Hello?" Jet's voice asked wearily into my ear. He sounded like he was still half asleep. "Amet you have any idea what time it is?"

"Just come over tomorrow morning at dawn," I said with a condifent smile. "I've got a plan that might help us understand what this book is trying to say."

"...Eh?"

I groaned, falling back into my pillow. "Just get up early tomorrow and come to my place. It's important."

"It better been important. It's the weekend yet I'm waking up as early as 3:00 in the morning," Jet said, making me roll my eyes.

"Fine fine, I'll let you get back to your 'beauty rest'. Just bring your duel disk tomorrow, okay?"

"Why- Okay, you know what? I'm not even gonna ask. Whatever. Night Amet."

"Good night." I pressed the button and hung up my phone with a satisfactory smile.

"_What was that all about_?" Magician's Valkyria asked.

"You'll see," I winked, leaning over to turn off the lamp light. Having done that I pulled the covers up over my shoulders and fell into a deep dark sleep. Magician's Vakyria looked at me worryingly before she faded away and disappeared.

* * *

**Here's the next Chapter. **

**Summer has OFFICIALLY began for me. Kinda borring through. In the first two hours of my vacation after school ended, I messed up my bedroom, cleaned it up, baked brownies, and made a bucket full of paper stars. **

**Time moves _very_ slowly apparently. How ironic for me. **

**Anyway happy summer vacation to some of you! Some of my friends have school until the end of June, and I don't know if that applies to anybody here. Either way, later everyone!**


	6. Tempting the Before

In the middle of the night, I slept soundly in bed, having set my alarm clock to wake me up within a few hours at dawn. However, a dark presence in the from of an aura came into the room. Going over to my bedside, the dark aura figure placed a duel monsters card into my deck. The card glowed with the same dark aura for a moment until it went back to normal, acting as a normal card from my deck. The dark aura chuckled evilly for a second before it faded away. I merely turned in bed, unaware of what had just happened.

Early the following morning Jet walked down the street to where the local game shop was. As of now the Game Shop was the only store in Domino that sold original cards from the times of Duelist Kingdom. Sure they're not very popular, but Jet and Amet had taken a great liking to the place.

I waited downstairs in the shop by the window, waiting for Jet. On my arm was my duel disk as well. When I saw him coming I ran outside the building and met up with him. "Jet! You made it."

"Amet hey," Jet smiled, his hands in his pockets. I noticed he had brought along his duel disk on his left arm, just like I requested before. "So what's the rush? You find out something in the journal?"

"No, but _we're_ about to just that. Come on." I led him inside the shop and up the stairs quietly, so we wouldn't wake my parents.

"Why are we being so quiet?"

"Shh," I opened my bedroom door and pushed Jet in. Closing the door with a quiet click, I let out a breath of relief. Jet walked up to my bed, seeing many papers with notes on them. There was also the drawing and the Dominion of the Beasts Journal.

"I see you kept yourself busy last night," said Jet, eyeing everything.

"I know. It's taken me forever to figure out this whole thing," I said, kneeling down for under my head. I reached my arm in, looking for something.

"You know how to read the book?" Jet asked with surprise.

"I wish," I scoffed, sitting back up. The Millennium Shard was in my hand from hiding. "Found it. Gosh I thought I lost it."

"You almost lost the world's most important soon-to-be-artifact that could be our only hope for possibly saving the world. Yeah, I feel totaly safe with that in your posession, Jet said sarcastically.

"Ignoring you."

"Right," Jet went along. "So, what are you gonna do with that?"

"This thing allows us to travel to different worlds right?"

"Uh, yeah," Jet stammered until an idea hit him. "We're not going to the Dominion of the Beasts are we?"

"Not now anyway," I smiling, walking up to Jet. "If this thing allows us to travel to different worlds, then it can take us to the past to can't it?"

"What?"

"Dude think about it! The past can be another world, too."

"I get that but _what_? Why the heck would you want to go to the past for?" Jet panicked. And _I'm_ supposed to be the cautious one. Ha.

"I just want to go back to when I made that drawing," I explained, looking back at my bed and seeing the wrinkling piece of paper. "Maybe if I can find out what I was thinking back as a kid then maybe it can give us more of a clue as to who the two people are."

"Are you sure, Amet? I mean, not that I'm supposed to be the voice of reason here but, don't you think meddling with the past is kind of, um, BAD?"

"We're not meddling. We're _checking_," I argued back. "I mean, it's just us. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You're kidding right," Jet said with a face. "And what do you mean '_Us'_? I'm going, too?"

"Want me to go alone and risk that I'll slip up the time stream?" I asked sternly.

Jet made a face. This part of my personality he could never get by. It was like arguing with his mother; he'd always loose. "All this for a stupid drawing. Fine fine I'll go... But I'm not gonna enjoy it!"

A smile appeared on my face and I nodded. "Alright, here goes." Tapping into the power of my Millennium Item, the eye began to glow. Soon enough the mirror part of the shard began having a strange mixture color of silver and blue, and I held the shard with my arm straight forward. A vortex of some sort shot out of the mirror, leaving a portal for us to the past.

"Whoa," I blinked, putting my arm down.

"Double whoa," Jet said, coming up beside me. "Well, you ready?"

"I've _been _ready," I smirked at him. "On three!"

Jet nodded and we took a step back. "One-"

Before he could count to two I pushed him into the portal with a predictable face. "Geez Jet, you should know by know we skip one and two and just say three." After saying that to myself, I ran at the vortex and jumped through, it closing behind me at my toes. Our screams were left unheard as we fell through time and space. Hm, never thought I'd say that before.

"YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" Jet shouted, falling.

"I'VE NEVER TIME TRAVELED BEFORE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO ANSWER THAT!" I retorted. We screamed once more before we reached another portal at the end of this endless vortex, and everything at once disappeared. In another time line approximately ten years ago, a portal of the same kind opened up above the bedroom. And from that portal fell Jet and me onto the wooden floor, hard.

"Urgh..." I groaned, feeling the late pain of my head colliding with the floor. It was like jumping off a 10 mile tall building then living to feel the pain of it all. Sucks right? When the numbness left my body I realized the position I was in. Laying on my back, Jet was on top of me in a _very_ awkward position, and I emphasize the word 'very'. I felt my face turn red, and much to my luck Jet was still out cold.

"J-Jet?" I blushed. I would've pushed him off but I was too paralyzed to move my arms. _'Dangit hormones are making me turn red!'_ Yup, the blame game with the hormones always work for me. I've never had to face the teenage problem of hormones and I'm really upset they turn up now of all times.

Miraculously, I felt Jet stir and come to. Opening his brown eyes he saw me in front of his face up close. Our foreheads were practically touching! How could he NOT react? Though it didn't seem to phase him since he just woke up. _Boys_. "Oh, hey Amet," he said drowsily. "You have a fever? Your forehead feels warm." Sweating and not replying, I only felt my cheeks burn redder. _'PLEASE get off me_.' I wanted to scream that but I was frozen. Much to my luck the feeling returned to Jets body and he realized the position we were both in. A quick blush coming unnoticed to me he hurriedly rolled off me, me sitting up slowly and rubbing my head. "Heh, s-sorry about that, Amet."

"It's fine," I said, trying to sound normal. As if.

Jet, being the guy and forgetting the scene easily, stood up and dusted himself off. "Looks like we're back in your room. Maybe it didn't work?"

"Of course it worked. We fell through a worm hole," I said, looking around the bedroom. It was then it hit me and my eyes widened. This must have been my bedroom ten years ago! Looking to a nearby calender by the desk near the window I saw a different year. "We really did it. I remember this day." I looked down. "This is the day that I move to KaibaCorp, the day I made that drawing."

"But then, where's you-?"

"I'm gonna get your bag, Amet!" said my mom's voice, her footsteps coming to the door.

My eyes widened. "Hide!" I shouted in a loud whisper, Jet and I bumping into each other and falling over. At least this time we didn't fall on each other. The door opened and Jet and I jumped when Tea Mutou appeared. She didn't look any different from the present. Again, young-looking adults? Not weird at all to anyone?

"Stay still, maybe she won't notice us," Jet said through his teeth.

"That's a brilliant idea," I said sarcastically with a sweatdrop. However, Tea merely picked up a bag by my old closet and left the room. Jet and I blinked. Was she blind?

"My idea worked?" Jet muttered, scratching his head.

"No you dolt. She _really _didn't see us," I corrected, looking at my hand. "I guess since we don't belong in this time, no one can see us."

"Except us," said a male kid's voice. Jet and I turned our heads back to the window and our eyes widened. Outside the second-stoy window were two children, sitting upon a large and apparently very tall tree branch. The young me and the young Jet.

"N-No way!" Jet said frozen with his arm up in front of him. "How can they see us?"

"I guess only the past-us can see us. To everyone else we don't exist," I said, strangely calm about the current situation.

"Alright you guys," said the young Jet threateningly, jumping into the room from the tree branch, but not before making the younger me was in also safe. Jumping off the table desk and landing on the floor, young Jet stood in front of the younger me with an accusing arm straight out. I noticed the shyness in the little girl's eyes. "I don't know who you are but if you want Amet you'll have to get through me!"

The determination in the small Jet's eyes reminded me of my childhood even more. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Alright squirt listen up," Jet said like a babysitter, standing up from his former sitting position. "Now I'm-"

"HIYAAA!" said the small boy, tackling Jet to the ground with one of the the stuffed bunnies lying around the room. Both Jets landed on the floor, causing me to wince. Looking at my friend I saw Jet laying on his stomach while the younger boy continued to hit him with the toy. "Take that!"

I starred blankly at first, but then slowly started clapping loudly. This was the funnest thing I've seen all day.

"Jet!" said the younger me. "Calm down. We don't even know who they are!"

"Says you!" said her friend, giving my Jet a break with swirly eyes. "For all we know these guys could'a come into your room to kidnap you or somethin'!"

The young Amet brought her closed hand up higher past her chest and glanced at me. I was still sitting on my butt and our eyes met. Amet's eyes widened as she looked straight at me. "W-Wait a minute,"she stuttered. "You... look like me."

I smiled at her. "Yeah."

"Huh?" both Jets said, looking up. The young me walked up to me slowly and shyly. I remember being that shy as a little kid. It wasn't until I moved into KaibaCorp that I gained confidence in myself. I could see the fear in my childhood eyes, yet I could sense some trust in them, too.

Waking the last step until we were eye-leveled, she starred at me. "Who are you?" she said in a quiet voice that you could barely hear her, but with the tension in the room, you could hear her.

"I'm you, from the future," I answered simply with a trusting smile, holding my hand out so she could touch it. Looking at my big hand she looked at her small one before reach out out towards mine. Our hands connected and she smiled at me.

"Wait, _you're_ the grown up Amet?" said the young Jet, still on my friend's back. "No way!"

"Yes way," Jet remarked, pushing his younger self off him. "Geez I was such a brat as a kid."

"That's Jet?" asked Amet, looking up at the teen who dusted himself off. "So tall..." she said in awe.

I chuckled, standing up as well. "That tends to happen when you grow up."

"Nu-uh! You can't be the future Amet!" Jet said stubbornly. "You're tall too and you have boobs!- MPHGHMPH!"

The older Jet covered the boy's mouth in complete panic and embarrassment. Geez, how did I put up with this so many years ago? My eye twitched as I starred at the young brat. "Uh, I'm gonna pretend that he didn't just say that," I said to myself.

"Well I think you're really pretty, older me," said the younger me, tugging on my shirt. "I must be real cool when I get older," she said with a smile. Her eyes were lit up with life as she clasped her hands together.

"You got that right," Jet said with a faint smile, the younger Jet finally getting out of his grasp..

"But what are you guys doing here?" asked the small boy, coming up next to the young me protectively. "I mean, there has to be a reason. I know you didn't show up here for nothing."

"For a boy with a big mouth you're awfully smart," I smiled with a glint in my eye. "Actually, we came here for you, Amet."

"Me?" the small girl asked pointing at herself as she blinked her eyes. She was rather cute clueless, not to be conceited or anything.

"Believe it or not yeah," Jet replied. "But for now you guys just keep doing what you do."

"Jet," I said, glancing at him.

"We can't tell them too much," Jet whispered to me so the children wouldn't hear. "Like you said, it could alter the time line."

"Wait," said the smaller me, making all three of us glance over at her. She stepped out from behind the young Jet's protection. "Older me? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked in a hesitant tone.

I blinked, wondering what she would want to talk about. "Uh, s-sure."

"_Jet leave_," the young me and I both said simultaneously.

"Aw come on!" said the younger Jet, looking at his friend behind him.

"And why do _I_ have to leave?" said the teen Jet beside me, making a face.

"Because, that's why!" I said with furrowed eyebrows, pulling both Jets out of the room by their ears. As they both yelled for me to let go the younger me watched in surprise. She couldn't imagine herself growing up to be as aggressive as I was right now. Shutting the door, I turned back to my younger self with a grin. "Now that those two are out of the way, now we can talk."

"Ow," said the small Jet, sitting on the ground in the hallway and rubbing his ear. "Amet's so temper-headed as a grown up."

"Try living with her," muttered the teen Jet, also rubbing his ear.

The child's eyes widened. "I'm living with Amet when I grow up?"

"N-No! Not like that!" Jet replied, shaking his hands. Although the small him turned his head away, a stubborn expression plastered onto his face. On it there was a small hint of disappointment and sadness. Jet narrowed his eyes. "What's up with you?" he asked his younger self.

"Nothing!" the small boy retorted, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Jet smiled triumphantly. "Look little dude, I'm you. You can't hide things from me. Now, what's really on your mind?"

"...It's about Amet," muttered the boy, scratching the back of his head with a lost face. Jet's head snapped up, kind of surprised hearing his younger self saying this.

* * *

"So, what's the matter, kiddo?" I asked my young self, the both of us sitting on my bed.

"It's about my parents," said the shy young Mutou daughter. "My mom and dad are going away for a few days and are leaving me with Kaiba and Mokuba, but I can't help but have a bad feeling about all this."

"What do you mean?" I asked her with a concerned tone.

"I just don't want to leave, that's all. I know I'll only be with Mokuba and Kaiba for a little while, but it'll be my first time away from everything," Amet explained, holding her arms with her small hands. "Usually for a babysitter I stay at Jet's house, but for some reason my daddy isn't leaving me there. Jet won't be with me..."

"Aw, so this is what it's about," I said, remembering this. My emotion of concern of losing my best friend. I actually forgot about all this, to be honest. I don't remember ever being _this_ scared.

"Yesterday when my mom and dad told me the news..." Amet said, having a flashback.

__

"Let's just say your mom and I have to go somewhere, and we can't take you because it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" the young me repeated, making a confused faced.

"Yeah," her mother agreed. "So you'll be staying with Mokuba and Kaiba."

"For how long?" their daughter asked.

Yugi and Tea exchanged questioning glances first. "I don't know, Amet," Yugi answered.

"It's alright," Amet smiled. "I'm okay with you and Mom going."

"You sure, sweetie?" Tea asked with an arm around my shoulders.

"Uhuh," I nodded. "I'll wait for you guys, no matter how long you're gone."

"That's my girl," Yugi said with his palm on my head as a smile and laughed. I tackled my dad in a hug resulting with a crash on the floor.

Amet smiled, as did I. _That_ scene I remember. "But I only acted happy so Mom and Dad wouldn't be worried," she said, catching my surprised attention. "I knew if they worried they wouldn't leave to do what they needed to do. But... I still feel sad. Them _and_ Jet are going to be gone forever."

"You know it's never a good idea to keep these feelings bottled up inside," I advised, placing a comforting hand on her. "But that's nothing to worry about. You're just staying somewhere new. Doesn't mean you'll never see Jet again."

"Still," argued the young me. "He won't be there to protect me, no one will. Not my mom or dad because they're away, and not Jet because he's not in the room."

Thinking back to my past before all this I remember always being with someone during the night. being a crybaby, I was always go to bed with Yugi or Tea beside me until I fell asleep. Then if I was staying at the Wheelers I'd sleep in Jet's room and we'd both have sleeping bags, because the bed was too small and I was afraid to sleep by myself. "Aw, cheer up," I comforted, rubbing her back. "Trust me, you'll always be in good hands. Look at me," I said with a chuckle, making her look up with watery eyes. "I'm doing pretty good for myself. Heck I'm even able to travel through time, and with my best friend next to me."

"You sure it'll all be okay?" she asked unsure.

"Well, it won't always be okay," I admitted. "But even with the obstacles in life you just need courage, like Mom and Dad. If you have that, then you can do anything. Believe me."

She wiped her eyes with her arm. "Really?"

"Really," I nodded. "Now, there's something else I want to ask _you_," I smiled, touching her nose and making Amet giggle. "See, is there a drawing that you've made today?"

"Drawing?" repeated Amet. "Oh wait! Yeah! It's in my book!" Crawling up to the pillow at the top of the bed, Amet took out a school notebook and opened up to the middle of it. She crawled back behind me and showed me the drawing. Exactly the same except, not wrinkled and not ripped out yet.

"Yup, this is what I'm looking for," I nodded, looking at the two figures I had drawn. "Now remind me, how did you come up with this?"

"Let me think," said the young me, tapping her chin as she tried to remember. "Last night I had this strange dream."

"A dream," I repeated. "Tell me about it. Can you remember?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, leaning over my shoulder and looking at the drawing in my hands. "I saw this real pretty lady and this prince together. They looked so cool!" she said in amazement, completely forgetting her previous depressed and sad demeanor. How I wished I still had that ability to easily forget worries. "The lady looked a lot like my Magician's Valkyria card but with different colors. And the prince, he was _really_ handsome, just like in the movies. His name was Noles," she explained, closing her eyes and daydreaming.

"Prince Noles," I said after her, looking back at the drawing. This was all starting to come together piece by piece now. The boy and girl I drew as a kid, were two people from a dream, two _adults_. The two people I see in my dreams now are kids. Unless, the visions I receive now are from the past.

"When I think about it," Amet started. "They almost look like me and Jet, but I can't remember their faces too much, so I might just be making that part up," she said with a frown, scratching her multi-colored hair. So, even the adult versions of these two strangers look like Jet and me. Great. More problems for me to solve. However now I know that the boy is a prince, Prince Noles. Question is, who is the girl? And now that the younger me mentions it, the girl kinda does look a bit like Magician's Valkyria _and_ me. What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"Argh," I groaned, holding my forehead. "I now dispise the fact there are so many worlds to acknowledge. Too much thinking.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Amet and Jet time traveling. I felt I needed that. It's been a while since I've writen about time traveling. So, what's the secret behind Amet's old drawing? What is younger Jet's problem? And what was that dark aura in the beginning of the chapter?**

**I'll try to update the next one soon after some more reviews! Thank you for reading ^^ **


	7. Engraved in the Past

"So this is what you use to get to Amet's room," older Jet said, outside with his younger self, climbing the said tree. In the present the tree was no longer there. Jet didn't even remember that huge wooden base they use.

"You don't even remember the tree," scoffed the young kid, climbing up to the lowest branch and standing atop it, three feet from the ground. "I knew it," the small Jet said in disappointment.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Jet retorted with a fist up in the air.

The kid turned away with an upset look. "In the future you won't care about anything I like right now and even Amet. And you're proof if you can't even remember this old thing," he grumbled, kicking the tree with his foot.

Jet glared. "I may not remember this stupid tree, but how dare you say I don't care about Amet!"

"Ah quit lying. Like you said, I'm you."

"Well then that must mean you're totally blind if you can't see I care about Amet right now!" Jet shouted up at the boy climbing tree. But his face lessened as he saw the same worried look in his younger self's eyes. Yelling wasn't the appropriate thing to do right now, as stubborn as the small boy was. He sighed. "Alright. I know for sure I'm no brat, even at your age. What's up with you?"

"Amet going over to KaibaCorp, that's what," the young Jet replied from the second lowest tree branch. "I keep thinking something'll happen to her there because I can't be with her. And it'll be all my fault for not protecting her."

Jet lightened up his look. "You really care about her don't you," he said in a less angry tone.

"And apparently you don't. When you guys came here to our time you weren't even trying to protect her."

"Well if you knew the Amet I know you'd know she doesn't always need protecting!" Jet retorted. "But, I guess you have a point, though." The child looked down from the tree, seeing the teen looking down at his sneakers. "Amet and I are together almost all the time now. Especially with what's going on," he explained, looking at the duel disk on his arm. "I've almost lost Amet so many times because I couldn't protect her. You have no idea what it feels like to loose her over and over." Jet shot his head up towards his younger self. "So you better stop with the self pity and keep protecting her even after she moves, just like you are now!"

"And why should I?" said the young Jet. "I'll forget about her, and she'll forget about me. This is our last day as friends and I'm trying to make the most of it. Then you two come out of no where to ruin that."

"Oh believe me, Amet and I are _not_ trying to ruin our own friendship," Jet glared in a fight. "Grow up and open your eyes, man! Amet needs your protection now more then ever after she goes on to live in KaibaCorp! She may not know this, but Amet will be away from this home for a while."

"But Yugi and Tea said they'd only be gone a few days," said the boy.

"Well they're not, and Amet's gonna be all alone. You want that!" Jet yelled.

"No," he replied quietly, looking to the side. "But what can I do? I can't go to and from KaibaCorp any time I want like I can with the Game Shop."

"Like rules ever kept you from trouble?" Jet smirked. "You can get sent to juvi for all I care as long as you keep Amet safe... Even if she does forget you..."

"What are you talking about."

Jet remembered back to when we were looking for the lost Millennium Items. "There was once incident when Amet lost her memory." He felt his fists tighten. "She couldn't remember me or anyone, but I still stuck by her side until she remembered 'cause I cared about her! Sure she wasn't as close to me as I would've liked when she had her amnesia, but she was still my friend! You and Amet are friends aren't ya?"

"Yeah..."

"Then say you'll keep protecting Amet even after she goes to KaibaCorp," Jet said confidently. "It's like the prince and the princess; princess trapped in tower, knight tries to break in and save her, all that mushy stuff. And right now, your Amet really needs a prince to assure her everything'll be okay." Jet grinned. "Just look at Amet and me now. We're still best friends."

Younger Jet looked up at the building window where the tallest branch led to his best friend's window. _'A knight protecting the princess, eh_?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the small me and I finished our talk, I found my deck from my belt holder glowing. "What's that?" asked the younger Amet. As if the question was to be answered then and there I saw a light dart out of my deck and in front of us. I held the scared younger me close as the aura took on a form. I sensed a dark presence, meaning it wasn't a good thing happening right now.

"What's going on?" panicked Amet with terrified eyes.

"Just stay close," I said, not directly answering her question. The light went out by an aura of shadow-like darkness. It was the duel monster Armageddon Knight. And just as I expected, the symbol of a Millennium item was on its forehead, being controlled by the real master mind. "This guy must have stowed away in my deck during our time travel."

Suddenly a scream heard from that very window, causing both Jets eyes to widen. "Amet!" they shouted at the same time. The both quickly climbed the tree to get to the window above. Arriving there with much struggle, they gasped at the sight in front of them. I was left laying on the floor limp with a sliced broom stick laying beside my body. The duel monster I tried to take on was standing above me with his own sword.

"What happened?" the younger Jet asked, eyes wide.

"Trouble," the older Jet glared, jumping into the window and forgetting about his younger self. "Amet! Amet wake up!" he shouted, running to me and lifting me in the grasp of his arms. Luckily I was still awake, just knocked out a bit. The boy watching from the branch at the window saw his older self and me close to one another, truly caring for one another. He began to re-think his opinion on his older self.

"The monster, where'd it come from?" Jet asked, completely forgetting the other beings present in the room with them.

"No time to explain," I said, sitting up with my own strength, but only barely. "We have to get the children to safety. This guy's here to eliminate them so that _we_ won't exist in the future."

"You're kidding me," Jet said in disbelieving and cynical look. "This is such a cliche time travel moment. I mean like really can't there be some originality in this whole-"

"Oh just stop talking!" I snapped at Jet, only for the monster to growl and lift his sword, ready to strike. We yelled and Jet carried me suddenly, jumping out of the way. The monster's sword hit the floor, thankfully not crashing it.

"Amet! Where's Amet!" shouted the smaller Jet from the window, referring to the younger me.

"Closet!" I shouted back, still in Jet's arms. "We'll distract the Armagedon Knight and you get her out of here!"

"Hey ugly! Over here!" shouted Jet, catching the monster's attention. Jumping out the window while holding me, the monster followed, but not before the younger Jet got out of the way. He blinked, watching the monster chase his older self who continued to manually dodge each and every attack while holding me. But doing as he was told, the boy jumped into the bedroom and ran to his friend's closet. He found it locked. "Amet! Open the door it's Jet! I'm gonna get you out of here safe I promise!"

"Gah!" Jet shouted, dodging another sword blow from the monster knight.

"Put me down Jet I'm fine," I said, Jet letting me down. At that Jet activated his duel disk and drew a card, summoning his Harpie's Brother.

"I'll try and take this guy down. You go protect our younger selves," Jet told me. Nodding I left and ran back to the house. At that Jet faced the monster. "Alright, tough guy! You'll regret the day you ever messed with Jet Wheeler!"

"Jet! Amet!" I shouted, running up the stairs. Made me wonder where Mom and Dad were, not that it mattered at the moment.

"We're here!" shouted their voices, me running into the bedroom. I saw the two children sitting on the bed, both looking worried and scared.

"Where's the other me?" the kid Jet asked.

"Battling off that monster," I replied, holding up my duel disk.

Jet looked and saw a deck inside a slot and his eyes widened. "Wait a sec, that's for dueling isn't it!"

"What about it."

"Let me use that and fight the monster, too!" said the boy, catching both mine and my other self's surprise.

"Jet you can't! It's too dangerous!" the younger Amet said, holding his arm.

"I agree. It's too risky. If you go, then the Jet I know goes, too," I said in a serious manner.

"I don't care! The older me can't fight alone! Besides, I want to help protect my friends, too," he said, looking down as he said that last part. He then turned to my younger self with determined eyes. "I promise you, Amet, I'll make sure you don't get hurt. Ever." Jet then looked to me. "Please, let me go fight along side my older self."

I glanced down at the boy. Stuborn, but good, just like his older counterpart. "Alright, I trust you. Here, you'll be needing one of these," I said, taking off my duel disk and tossing it to the kid. He caught it in his arms, but only barely. The children starred at it. "My deck is yours to borrow for the fight. If you trust us, the deck will trust you in return. You got that, kid?"

"Mm," the small Jet nodded with bravery in his eyes. The duel disk latched onto his left arm and he ran to the window, Amet and I following him. Climbing over the deck Jet looked back at the younger Amet.

"Please be careful," she said sadly.

"I'll be back," he said cockily, jumping out to the branch then down. I smiled. After this little visit it wasn't only me who's learned something new. Looks like the younger Jet grew up a bit after all, as did mine.

"Will they be alright?" asked Amet, looking up at me. I continued smiling, watching out the window.

"'Course they will. They're Jet," I chuckled, feeling a good breeze fly in. But then I made a face and blinked my eyes. "Wait a sec that's not supposed to make me feel better."

"Argh!" Jet yelled as his Harpie's Brother was destroyed. Putting down his arms Jet looked up. "Man I hate this guy."

"Need help?" asked his younger self, making Jet look up from his duel disk. He saw the kid run up to him, a duel disk of his own on his arm.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Jet asked in bewilderment.

"The older Amet let me borrow it so I could fight," answered the kid with courageous stare.

"Wha the hell was she thinking," Jet said with a look.

"Hey, you said that it's a knight job to protect a princess right? Well I'm gonna show Amet that I'll always protect her, no matter what!" He activated the duel disk into dueling mode and took a battle stance against their monster. "You want to protect the older Amet, too, don't you?"

Jet looked at the boy surprised by his speech but then smiled. "Right!" Both Jet looked at the Armageddon Knight and drew a card from his decks. "I summon, the Flame Swordsman! Show our little friend here what we're made of!" Throwing the card onto the duel disk his swordsman appeared in front of him, ready for a face off. The younger Jet looked at the deck in his disk, wondering if he should do this. Being his age he had never used a futuristic machine like the duel disk before, let alone dueled with his own deck.

He let out a breath. "I trust my friends, and so, I know I'll do this right." Imitating his older self the younger Jet drew a card and his confused frown turned into a valicous smirk. "Okay bad guy! You'll get what you deserve for trying to hurt Amet! Go Dark Magician Knight!" Placing the said card in attack mode the purple armoured duel monster appeared long beside the Flame Swordsman. Both raised their swords, they took a battle stance, ready to serve their masters at their command.

"Now attack!" both Jets ordered, their monsters flying at the Armageddon Knight who tried to shield himself, but in the end the attack succeeded and was destroyed, being sent back to where it came from, presumably. As the smoke disappeared, both Jets opened their eyes and saw the monster disappeared. Amet and I watched from the window smiled, witnessing their victory.

"They won!" cheered the little girl beside me.

"They did, didn't they," I smiled faintly, watching Jet and his younger self cheer themselves. I guess some things from the past haven't changed as much as I thought they have after all.

Amet tugged at my sleeve. "Come on! Let's go see them!" Running out the front door rather than jumping out to the tree, we arrived outside near the evening sunset. Amet ran to the younger Jet and suddenly embraced him in a hug. "Jet that was awesome! Thanks for saving us."

"Uh..." blushed the kid Jet, turning red in the face. Amet was oblivious as she continued to hug her friend.

"Aw, looks like little you's blushing," I teased to the teenager Jet, elbowing him in the arm.

"Hey they're kids, what do they know?" Jet muttered stubbornly, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Amet here," said the smaller Jet, handing me back my duel disk. "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it, kid," I smiled, ruffling his hair. "Now, you guys stay tight alright? We don't want any changes in our future when we get back home."

"You're leaving?" asked Amet sadly.

"Yeah. We came here for a reason, didn't we? We don't need to stay any longer than we need to," Jet said to the young me, kneeling down to her. "But does it matter anyway? You're us in a few years, anyhow."

Amet giggled. "Oh yeah! That's right!" Jet smiled at my younger self's innocent complexion. I was blissfully unaware to the dangers that lied ahead of me, and Jet admired that quality of my childhood self. "I hope you and the older me get home safely."

"We will," I assured them, taking out the Millennium Shard. Creating a portal, Jet and I went through it, traveling back to our time. The same nausea that occurred to us before came back as we fell through the vortex to the present. Falling back in my room, and not on each other, the portal closed above us. A bump on my head would grow any minute if this falling thing kept up. Note to self, don't time travel unless needed. Or at least bring a pillow. Yeah, that's the one.

"Geez I hate that thing," Jet moaned, sitting up with a pout. However he cracked his eyes open, realizing the difference in the bedroom. "Hey, we're back!"

"We're back?" I repeated, sitting up and looking around. Same old toy-devoid room. Definitely the present. "We're really back."

"Did you get the information you needed from your past self?"

"Yup," I nodded. "And I assume you got the time to bond with _your_ past self, as well?"

"Somethin' like that," Jet replied with a shrug. "Actually, there's something I wanna check first."

"Huh?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With the sun rising in the sky, Jet and I snuck outside, my parents still sleeping. At the side of my house was an old tree stump where the former tree used to be.

"So this is what happened to it," I said in realization, looking down at the stump.

"Someone must have cut it after you moved into KaibaCorp for all those years," Jet said, turning around and taking a seat on the stump. I followed the suit, so both out backs were against each other for support. "Too bad this tree's gone. It would've made an awesome shortcut to your room for me."

"Tell me about it," I agreed with a short laugh, glancing up into the sky for sunrise. "You think that's why it was so important to our younger selves? Because it served as a second door?"

"Maybe. I can't remember," Jet shrugged. "Whatever reason our younger selves liked this tree, it must've been a pretty special reason."

__

Back in the past, the younger Jet watched as the Mutou family drove away in their car with their belongings. Amet was going to go off to stay with Kaiba and Mokuba while her parents would unknowingly go missing for nine years. Apparently after their future selves left, they forgot everything that had to do with them, so it was as if the time travel incident had never occoured. But nontheless, the young Jet had a stronger feeling of protectiveness for his best friend, and was able to say goodbye with a smile on his face. Tuning around, Jet faced his and Amet's tree, which, on the back, was carved a special symbol. A heart on the back that said 'JW + AM/ BFF.'

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Here's the next chapter. It's been a while since I've updated. My bad. Heh**

**Anyway Amet and Jet have finally found some info about the mysterious drawing, and found out a little about their own forgotten past. Please review! It gives me more motivation to update. ^^  
Thanks for reading!**


	8. Insomnia

__

I was floating above the Dominion of the Beasts again. Except this time, I was up in a different location away from the castle. "I'm here again."

"Quick this way!" shouted the small girl in blue, making me look downwards. The black-haired blue-wearing girl was running along side the boy who was being chased by the guards. I remember this. It's a continuation from where this whole thing left off when Magician's Valkyria took me here. And now, I can find out more about what happened here. The two children were running through the middle of the woods. Out of breath they both slowed down in front of a huge overgrown tree, collapsing against it.

"I've never run so fast in my life," the blond boy panted.

"Me neither," agreed the girl.

"But, thanks for helping me get away from those guys," the boy said unsure, as if he had never thanked anyone before. "I guess you can't be all that bad."

The girl smiled. "You too." The two smiled at each other, reminding me of Jet and myself. I shook my head, trying too forget the fact they looked like us. "But why were those guys chasing after you?"

"You can say I wandered a bit too far from home," replied the boy. "I'm from the Low Dominion."

The girl gasped, but not from fear, but rather by surprise. "Really? You are?"

"Yeah yeah. Now don't underestimate me because I'm not afraid to hit a girl," the boy threatened, though the girl seemed to know he really didn't have the guts to actually hit her.

"But why did you leave home?" she asked with a faint smile.

The boy put his head on his hands. "Where I come from I'm expected to be something. I don't want to be it so I ran off and ended up here. I guess the High Dominians here really do dislike us Low Dominians."

"I don't think it's like that," the girl replied. "You were on the royal palace grounds. The guards will pursue anyone whether from the High or Low regions."

"Really?" the boy asked in disbelief. "Man and I thought I was caught. But you better not tell anyone I'm from the Low Dominian or else I'm really in for it!"

"I promise, I won't tell," the girl said with her hands up, one of them still carrying that wand. I suppose here in this duel monsters spirit world the entire place is split apart from the High Dominion, where the girl lives, and the Low Dominion, where the boy came from. Now I question what the difference is. Are the two regions enemies with each oher?

"Wait a sec, if those were royal grounds back there, how come those guys didn't chase you?" interrogated the boy.

"Because I live there," the girl admitted, looking away.

"You live there?" the boy repeated, trying to think what she meant by that. It was then his eyes widened. "Hey! That means you're the princess-!"

The girl covered his mouth suddenly. "Shh. If anyone knows I'm outside the palace they'll come looking for me, and you."

"But wow," the boy said, removing her hands. "I just can't believe you're the princess of the High Dominian. You sure don't act like one." Princess? She's a frickin PRINCESS?

I remembered back in school when those monsters attacked, and that one monster called me 'Princess' before he disappeared. He must have mistook me for that girl down there. We do look alike apparently. But it's so strange, though, the coincidence of how we all look alike, including Jet. Thinking back to my last meeting with Atem, it made me wonder: could it be this is our past lives...?

-x-x-

"Believe me, Amet, by now I don't think you'll be living a normal life for a while," Atem said. "But, besides the future, you may also want to look into your past."  
"My past?"  
Atem smiled with his crossed arms. "Let's call that a hint as to finding your killer."

-x-x-

It's the past huh? I didn't think he meant THIS far back in the past... my past...

"What's your name, anyway?" the so called 'princess' asked.

"I'm Noles," answered the boy proudly, hitting his chest. "And you, princess?"

She smirked back. "Valkyria." My eyes widened. V-Valkyria? Like my Magician's Valkyria? No, just another coincidence.

"I don't understand," I said with a pained look. "What is all this?"

"This is your past," answered my Magician's Valkyria, appearing floating behind me. I turned around to face her. "Our past."

"Our?" I asked. "What do you mean? And answer me this time! How is that girl related to me? And why does she have the same name as you!"

"That girl, is you many millennia ago," my magician answered with closed eyes. "Along with the boy."

"Jet," I said with my eyes wide. So he's involved with this too? Those two children down there are the past lives of Jet and me? Impossible.

"That girl, is also me," she added.

"What are you saying?" I said. "Is she me or you?"

"Both," she said, finally opening her eyes with much intensity. "Everything you see here is the past. If you want to see the present, travel to the Dominion of the Beasts yourself." And with that the light engulfed us once more.

"AHH!"

I shot up in bed, sweat beading down the sides of my forehead. An unbearable heat had coursed throughout my body like a spreading fever in the form of fire. That just had been the effects of the dream, if it _was_ a dream.

"Just what was that...? Valkria..."

The next day I wasn't any better. The thoughts of that vision the previous night still haunted my mind like some dark secret, a dark secret I just couldn't figure out. I was up on the school roof, looking over the currently peaceful city of Domino. However a smile was void on my face for I was meditating. I had to contact Atem because I really needed his help with all this. So many confusing puzzles and questions I can't solve, even with Jet's help.

"Atem where are you?" I whispered, a tear escaping my eye as I sat still in the wind. But I was trapped in the trance, unable to go back to life and move my body. Flashes of those scenes from my old dream played themselves across my mind. No audio, no color, but I recognized everything. And the more I saw, the more the tears spilled down my tight torn face. I shouted for Atem's name in this so called dream world. I shouted for his presence to come back as it usually would before, when he would be my guide. And now when I needed him most, to make the pain go away. Where are you, Atem! Please! Help! Where's the person who can make these horrid scenes of the past go away!

"AMET!"

Finally coming back I gasped, taking in the much needed breath of oxygen. Jet was right in front of me with stern but worried eyes. His hands had a firm grip on my shoulders, having tried to shake me back into the real world. Tears fell freely down my red and puffy eyes, like a lost scared child. Then without hesitation I was pulled forward into Jet's shoulder, my eyes buried in his blue school blazer, but still open and crying. Letting it all out I cried there out of pure fear, fear of those, those, dreams those, hallucinations. Those 'figments of my past'. What do they have to do with me? Why me?

"Jet!" I cried as he held me tight. "Make it go away! I want these dreams to stop! I want everything to stop! Please just make everything go-!"

"Shh," he whispered, one hand holding the back of my head and the other around my back. "Stop talking. I'm here."

The door to the game shop opened, Jet helping me walk. My eyes were still puffy and red from my crying and Jet had lent me his jacket, for chills of unbinding emotion would send me goosebumps. At the sound of hearing the front door open Yugi and Tea turned heads, and once seeing their daughter in tears ran too their side.

"Amet are you okay?" Tea asked, coming to my height and wiping my eyes with her thumbs.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Yugi asked, turning to Jet. Had this been Kaiba the man would have accused Jet of being the reason as to my crying. Of course this was Yugi and he had a more open and accepting case.

"It's a long story," Jet summed up, not really knowing too much about the situation himself.

"I'll take her to her room," Tea said, pne of my hands holding my shoulders and the other holding her stomach which by the way had a bulge on it, signaling the baby Mutou growing inside her. It would almost be a few more months but that was still a long way to go. While the two girls traveled up the corner door of the shop and up the stairs, Yugi turned his attention back to the boy.

"So she was meditating?" Yugi repeated, he and Jet talking at the glass counter.

"Yeah. She was gone the entire school day and then during lunch period I went to look for her. I found her sitting up on the roof in a meditating position but she was crying," Jet said, remembering the memory. "I walked up to her but she wouldn't answer me. When I listened closely I found her whispering things like 'Atem help me' or 'Atem make it stop', stuff like that." Jet's gaze lowered. "I didn't think she'll ever snap out of it."

"Atem, huh?" Yugi said.

"So you know Atem?" asked Jet. "I'm not surprised though. You guys look so alike." Jet's only seen Atem once, but he could never forget the similatiry.

"There is a reason behind that," Yugi said, glancing to the side.

"But I doubt it was Atem that was making Amet cry," Jet pointed out, tightening his hand into a fist. "I think she went up to the roof to meditate so she could talk to Atem, but I think she saw something else. Whatever it was, that must be what scared her so much."

"I see," Yugi said with some guilt of not being there for me when his daughter needed someone. "At least you were there to wake her up before the situation got any worse."

"Guys?" Tea asked, appearing at the door by the wall.

"Is Amet okay?" Yugi asked, his daughter being his first and only concern that second.

"She said she can't sleep," Tea admitted, her blue clear eyes glancing downward sadly. "I'm worried about her. She won't tell me anything. Poor Amet."

"Why don't you let us try and talk with her," Yugi smiled as a comfort to his wife.

"Us?" Jet repeated, looking at my father.

"You do have a special connection with my daughter. If she won't speak with me then there's no doubt she'll at least open up to you," Yugi smiled with a wink. Jet blushed at that remark but jumped off the stool by the counter and followed Yugi up the stairs and to my room. He did his best to return his face to its normal color. Arriving in my room I was sitting up in bed.

"Amet," said my father. "How are you."

"I'm fine," I answered with no emotion. That worried Jet.

Yugi walked up to my bed and sat down at the side. "Jet tells me you tried to talk to Atem."

I didn't question him on how he knew that. "He wasn't there... Why didn't he come? Did I do something wrong?"

"Hey you didn't do anything wrong!" Jet said sternly, walking up to my bedside. "Now stop beating yourself up. It isn't like you." He made a small trying smile. "And you should try and get some rest. You look exhausted."

"But those dreams," I said with dimming eyes. "What if I have them again? Everytime I close my eyes I see those scenes."

"What scenes?" Yugi asked, holding my hand on my lap.

Should I tell them what my Magician's Valkyria had shown me? But then again what was there that I even knew was true? "In the Dominion of the Beasts, I saw these two people, a princess and a prince."

"What's so scary about that?"

"It's not that," I lied. It really was that thing that scared me. I refused to let myself admit that Jet had any part in this entire duel monsters spirit tale. "But my Magician's Valkyria appeared to me and said that the princess was her past life, _my_ past life. It's like, she meant to say we're the same."

"Well that can't be true," Jet said in disbelief. "I mean, you're Amet Mutou, not a magician in a card."

"It is possible, though," Yugi spoke up, remembering Atem, and all the others who had existed in the past as past lives. Seto, Isis, Bakura, Mana, Mahad, Kisara. They all had present counterparts, including Atem and he. Could his daughter be right that the Dominion's princess is actually her past counterpart?

"What do you mean, Dad?" I asked weakly and tiredly. So longingly did I want sleep and rest. But my fear of that other world and my 'past' kept me from that luxury, instead granting me insomnia.

"It's a long story," replied Yugi with an awkward smile. "I can't really explain very well. But I do know someone who can."

"Who?" Jet and I asked in unison. Normally I would have remarked to something like that, but I didn't.

"Atem," Yugi told me with seriousness, narrowing his eyes.

"Your look-alike?" Jet asked with much curiosity.

Yugi nodded. "He is more than my look-alike. He is my past counterpart."

With the strength I had my eyes widened slightly. Atem? My father's past counter part? That would explain their similar appearance, but, how? How do they know each other even? Atem doesn't even look like he's _from_ the past. "But how? It doesn't seem possible," Jet said, reading my exact thoughts.

My father put some thought into Jet's note. Eyeing the Millennium Shard on my bedside, he stood up and went over to it, carefully but assertively picking it up into his hands. Light from the sideways ceiling window reflected on the glass and the golden eye on top. "Whether you believe me or not, you must speak to Atem immediately."

My hands clutched onto the bedsheets. "How can I? I can't communicate with him anymore. Even if I could I won't go to sleep again. I can't."

"You don't have to," Yugi comforted, walking up to my and kissing my forehead. He handed me my Millennium Item. "I want you to venture into the spirit world. There you can find Atem."

"What?"

"Go," my dad smiled, his voice strong with discrete encouragement. "You _and _Jet. If you can't see Atem in your rest, then you must go see him in person."

"In person?" I said in awe. I've never seen the real Atem before, only as a figure in my dreams and visions.

"But you said the spirit world," Jet mentioned, walking up to the two of us. "Is that supposed to be..."

Yugi nodded. "Yes. Atem has moved on into the after life." So Atem's _DEAD_. What else.

"How do you know all this?..." I asked in a weak whisper, feeling my eyes drooping again. But I couldn't fall asleep, not again.

"Just trust me, Amet. If you go too the spirit world, you can find out what to do from then on out. Hopefully after your trip you will be able to sleep peacefully again." Yugi looked to Jet. "If you are willing to go, that is."

"I'll go," Jet nodded with a serious and emotion-deprived look. Usually he would have said some kind of remark like 'Do you really need to ask?' or 'Hell yeah!', but he seemed so distraught because of my position. I'll have to apologize to him later.

"Thank you," Yugi nodded, standing up and leaving the Millennium Shard in my hands. Jet walked up to me this time.

"Can you walk?" Jet asked with a sincere and more-than-usual quiet tone. His hand was held out for me to lean on in case I would loose my balance due to lack of energy, something I was in desperate need of at the moment.

"I'm okay," I answered to ease his concern. Using my arm which felt like jello right now, I removed the covers and gently threw my legs over the bed. Standing up straight, Jet helped me, my father watching from a distance. That courageous smile gave me hope that I would someday be well again. Hopefully by seeing Atem, that is. I held out my extended hand and used the mirror shard to create a portal. It swirled with a completely white and pure color, as a portal to the after life would be expected to be. "So bright," I said, covering my eyes.

"Come on, the faster we get there the better," Jet said, smiling for once since I got home. Nodded we walked through the portal, it disappearing behind us. Yugi stayed behind in his former bedroom, reminicing how he would always go to Atem for comfort and advice. And now, Atem could help ease the pain in his daughter's confused heart.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. But yeah, Amet and Jet are finally gonna go and meet Atem in person! **

**I'd publish the next chapter but it's too hot right now. Over a hundred degrees again. Anyway review, send a message, tell me how I'm doing.  
Till next time!**


	9. Egyptian Pharaoh

We had gone through the portal and soon enough I found myself falling through the air. My eyes were forced shut due to the bright light, but I did my best to stay away. I couldn't render myself asleep at the risk of having those dreams again. However at the opening of my eyes, I realized a whole new world appear below me. Jet and I were falling through the sky and back down to the earth, at least I think it's the earth.

"Where are we?" Jet asked as we floated down. His grip on my hand was still strong, so that made me feel a little better...Forget I just said that.

"It's supposed to be the spirit world of the after life," I remembered from my father. Our feet soon made contact with the sand below, my feet a little wobbly.

"Looks a lot like Egypt to me," Jet noted. Behind where we stood appeared to be an ancient Egyptian city, yet in front of us, was a huge palace. "Told ya it was Egypt," he said with a blunt face. "Makes you wonder where we should go."

"I do know Atem is supposed to be a pharaoh," I said unsure. "The palace is our safest bet if we're going to find him."

"Knowing this guy don't you think he'd be expecting us?" Jet asked, looking up at the tall royal house.

"Maybe," I said, looking down for the hundredth time today. Jet noticed and looked at me. The blank stare in my eyes. My tired and wasting aura could be clearly seen by anyone with eyes.

"Either way we better find someone for you fast. You have to rest."

"No, I'm fine," I resisted, shaking my head and holding my head up high, marching forward and trudging against the sand, finally letting go of his hand. Jet sighed and followed. Even with the eyes of a zombie I was still stubborn. At the entrance of the palace, the huge doors were left open. Not that they'd need guards. This was the after life! What was there needing protection from? Little did we know I had spoken too soon. Within a matter of moments once inside, a dark being flew up to our presence, sparking Jet to once again run in front of me for protection. But looking up, my eyes widened at the sight of the Dark Magician. _The_ Dark Magician.

__

'My father's monster.'

"Intruders I see," said a voice from behind a large stone pillar. From behind was a tall man with Egyptian-like clothing. On his wrist was a golden object that resembled that of an ancient duel disk. "Well, I won't be seeing you for much longer now will I. Now state your business here at the royal palace of the Pharaoh!"

Jet and I were lost for an answer, especially with the Dark Magician still up in front of us, his magical staff pointing at us, ready for an attack at the man's command. Who was that man anyway? "Listen, we don't mean any harm! We just came to see Atem!" Jet shouted at an attempt of saving ourselves.

"You dare speak aloud the pharoah's name without proper address! You truely are outsiders, as where outsiders are not welcome in this realm," said the stranger, ready to annialate us. Who'd come to think our end would be in the after life? Then what? Jet meanwhile glared at not having his duel disk to battle with.

"Mahad!" called a familiar voice. And our of no where came a man from an unnoticed doorway, and it just so happened that he looked just almost like Kaiba. Jet and I stared again in disbelief, even with my tired eyes did I look surprised. Imaginary question marks flew above our heads. Now I know for real I must be ill, or at least more than I thought I was.

"You're kidding me," Jet muttered with a face and a twitching eye of disbelief.

"Priest Seto," said the man who's name must have been Mahad.

"S-SETO?" Jet and I retorted in obvious surprise. We went unnoticed luckily.

The said man walked up and glanced at us. Yup. Definitely Kaiba. Same icy cold stare that could freeze anyone from the inside out. But then, I remembered something, something familiar about this Kaiba. "Hey, hold on," I said in realization.

"What is it?" Jet asked.

"I remember, back when I went to Duel Academy," I began. "You sent me an image over the computer of this old tablet with Egyptian Hieroglyphics. And then we saw two people on it, too."

"Your dad and Kaiba," Jet realized.

I shook my head. "I know now. It's not my dad and Kaiba." I looked up, seeing the two strangers still starring us down. "It's Atem and that Priest Seto."

"That's a _real_ nice dawn of realization Amet but I don't think that new piece of information is going to help us in our current situation," Jet reminded.

"You two _are _outsiders," said the Kaiba look-alike, now standing in front of us. "Who exactly are you?"

I heard Jet gulp nervously, as he always would during school. Who could blame him? Kaiba back home never liked Jet. Now there's another Kaiba who could probably be a lot more threatening.

However Jet put on a brave face. "Like we said before. We're just here to see Atem," Seto only narrowed his eyes. "Please! We have to see him, this is urgent! My friend here is sick and we need his help!" At my mention Kaiba looked over at me. I was still very pale and weak-looking, so 'sick' was probably a good choice of word for the matter. But, he also noticed my somewhat similar appearance to the Pharaoh. I mean, who could miss _that_?

"Very well," Kaiba replied, his eyes closed.

"Eh?" we blinked.

"But Seto-"

"It's alright, Mahad. They are not our enemies, that I assure you," said Seto in response. Jet nodded and took my hand, running around the two men and the Dark Magician. I glanced backwards for a moment, seeing their images disappear as we ran inside.

__

'Thank you, Seto.'

As we ran through the palace, I felt myself hurrying faster and faster as Jet tugged on my hand, turning from corner to corner. I couldn't help but smile at Jet's dedication to this. Was it really just to help me find out answers about my past? Or was it really just because he wanted to help _me_ because of my current state. I blushed at that possibility, but by then we had already arrived in what appeared to be the throne room.

"It's empty," I blinked.

"Atem!" Jet called out, still holding my hand. "I know you're in here!" Just as he said that I felt a presence appear in the room. And from behind us came a shadow, making us turn around in surprise. There stood Atem, pharaoh-dressed and all. His skin was a dark tan compared to when I would see him in my dreams.

"I've been expecting you," he said finally. "Amet, are you okay?"

"She's not," Jet answered before I could, becuase he knew I would protest and say I was just fine. Well that was true. "She saw these flashbacks of her 'past' or something. Now she's too scared to sleep. And where the heck were you all that time!"

Atem merely closed his eyes with his arms crossed. "I'm afraid I can not interfere with this part of Amet's journey."

"What do you mean?" I asked with worried eyes. "You helped me before with the Millennium Items."

"That's because the Millennium Items are something under my jurisdiction," Atem told. "Before you were born, I had lived in your world of the present as a spirit dwelling within the Millennium Puzzle, the puzzle _your_ father wore."

"Spirit...?" I repeated. "So, you really are my dad's past-counter part."

"W-Wait a minute! I'm confused!" Jet whined, holding his head. Reminded me of math class for a sec. "D-Does that mean that Kaiba guy at the front door is the past Kaiba too?"

"I see you've met my guards," Atem told. "One day I'll tell you the story. But now that your parents have returned Amet, you must discover your own path as to where your origins lie. And to do that, you must travel to the Dominion of the Beasts."

At hearing the name of that place I felt my body tense up. That's exactly what Magician's Valkyrie told me. Jet beside me noticed this and spoke up to Atem. "Do we really have to? Aren't there any other options we can do just from Domino City?" asked Jet.

"In order for Amet to realize the truth and overcome her fear she must go to the Dominion of the Beasts herself," Atem said sternly. "So far she has only seen visions of the Dominion in the past. She must see what it is now in the present."

"But I can't go back there. Not again," I said, shaking my head. "I refuse!"

"I'm afraid that is not up to me, Amet," Atem apologized. "Each of us is born with a role in life, yours specifically playing a much more important role at the moment. You even, Jet, play an important role in this."

"Me?" Jet blinked, pointing at himsef with a lost face.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Amet, you won't be traveling alone. You must take Jet with you if you are going to get through this. And I am not sending Jet just because he is your ally. Like I said before, he too plays a role in this. And he too is required in the Dominion of the Beasts if you are to discover your true path." When Atem said that Jet played a role in this, it only reminded me of that little boy from the vision. I did my best to shake my head of that possibility.

"What do ya say, Amet?" Jet asked hesitantly. "I mean it's up to you really. Your call."

I thought long and hard about this. Maybe Atem was right. My role in life was far to great to just ignore, even if it was ever just a minor role. Besides, in situations like this, you can only expect in a short while this will tun into one of those world-at-stake kind of problem. "Okay."

"You sure?" Jet asked with concern.

I put up an assuring smile for him and Atem. "Mhm. I'll go. Only because you said I have to, like I'd have a choice. Even if I said no, Atem, you'd still make me go."

"That's right," Atem smiled, seeing some of my old self returning. "Now, the spirit world of duel monsters can not be accessed through your Millennium Shard. This world, I'm afraid, can only be accessed through the mind."

"You mean I have to sleep?" I asked in a resenting voice. "Man."

"You'll be fine," Atem assured with a chuckle after seeing my unexpected reaction.

"You always say that," I said with a pout.

"And I'm always right when I do," Atem remarked back.

"Yeah right! When you say that I end up getting kidnapped or something!" I snapped.

Jet sweatdropped with a sheepish smile as I continued to yell at Atem, who meely took the scolding. '_I don't know whether or not to be happy the old Amet is back at the moment. She seems angry_.'

Once my yelling was done Amet placed his firm hand on top of my head catching me y surprise. "Believe me, Amet, the good is always the one who comes out of the battle alive. You'll be just fine I assure you."

"How can you be so sure?" I said looking up at him. I felt so many mixed emotions, happiness? Sadness? Fear, anger? "I almost lost so many people. For once now I'm scared I just might loose myself."

Atem brought his hand down and used his thumb to wipe the tears threatening to rain from my eyes. His gaze sent chimes of comfort into mine and my lip quivered as the tears began to come back. By instinct I threw my arms around his waist in a hug, muffling my eyes in his shirt. I bet they could still tell I was crying by my trembling shoulders.

"Now go, your father is waiting for you, Amet," Atem said comfortingly.

I let go of the pharaoh and looked up nodding, with a still distraught look on my face. I took out he Millennium Shard and watched it glow, creating a portal back to the human world. I had come here to the spirit world, looking for something, something that's supposed to help me. I don't know as to whether or not I have found this thing, but now that I was leaving, I had a greater feeling of hope in me. Perhaps that was what I was looking for all along? Jet and I stepped through the portal back to our world as Atem watched us leave.

The spirit world, maybe one day I can come visit again next time.

Maybe next time it won't be for a fatal cause. Or because I'm dead. Yeah that's bad.

Yugi and Tea sat next to each other on my bed, both asleep. Yugi's arm was around his wife while his other hand was held on Tea's lap.

The familiar portal opened up in the middle of the room thankfully sideways so that Jet and I could walk through, instead of fall through like before. "Looks like it's late now," I said as I noticed the dimmer lighting in the room. Sunset light came in through the sideways ceiling.

"Hey, your parents must've been waiting for us," Jet said, the both of us glancing over at my bed. My parents were sitting up, each other's heads leaning on their shoulders for support, their hands resting on my mom's stomach, my unborn sibling. I smiled at the pleasent sight.

"I wonder," my voice began quietly, as to not disturb my sleeping parents. Jet glanced towards me. "My baby brother or sister, what they'll be like." I looked my gaze. "Hopefully he or she won't have to deal with the kind of stuff we go through."

"Ah and miss out on all the fun?" Jet grinned, placing his arm around my shoulders the way my dad did with my mom. Absent-mindedly I felt my face turn red, but I thanked the heavens that it was too dark to notice. "Well, I better get home. My parents are gonna kill me, probably lecture me on how late I've been staying out."

"Just tell them you had to visit the after life. I'm sure they'll go for that." My voice held a small laugh, only for him to chuckle and let his arm fall back to his side. "Here, I'll show you out."

As we walked down the stairs we arrived back in the game shop and out the door. Jet began to walk away from the store as I stood by the green wooden door frame. I had the urge to tell him one more thing. "Hey Jet!" my voice called out on its own, much less from my own conscience.

But he had heard, and he turned around to face in my direction. "Yeah?"

What was I gonna say again? "I just... wanted to say thanks... for everything."

Jet arched his eyebrow at first with a small amused smile but eventually nodded in responce before he began back on his route home. Having carried me home this afternoon after school he had left his bike back at Domino High. He didn't say anything about it though, probably so I wouldn't feel bad about the troublesome note. Once he was out of sight I smiled silently to myself as I caressed my dry elbows with my hands. The tips of the fingers were cold from the outside air, compared to the dense heat back where we just came from.

A sigh escape my face as I smiled at the ground. Jet's really been through everythng with me, hasn't he. It if wasn't for all the secrecy with this I'd be labeled drama queen of the year. I mean, missing parents, amnesia, comas, running away escapades. All that I need is the unrequited love theme and this really can be labeled some kind of drama. Unless, that one quality is already present and I didn't know it. But hey, what are the odds of that?

Deciding not to think about the matter I was beginning to formulate I shook my head of the nonsensical thought. How outrageous. Me loving someone. Ha, makes everything else around me seem normal. I went back inside the game shop and closed the door, locking it for the night. I exhaled as I learned against the said door, none of the lights on since there was still a bit of sunlight left before the end of the sunset. And now, for the next step in all this madness; traveling to the actual Dominion of the Beasts.

Jet was in his room, the time now late and quiet. His parents talked to him for a little bit about coming home late but Jet didn't seem to find the endless lecture.

Flopping tiredly onto his bed Jet closed his eyes for a moment to rest. Five seconds later he reopened them and saw his ceiling. However the only image that came into his head was of his best friend Amet, smiling at him with a peace sign. Shouting from the sudden mind-image presented to him Jet fell out of his bed and onto the floor. "Ugh," he groaned, getting up from his elbows. While rubbing his head he found something under his bed, a book.

Jet sat back up on his bed with the book from underneith. It was an old photo album, covered with a thick layer of dust. Blowing the small dust fragments off the cover it's clarity revealed the words _OUR ADVENTURES_. Jet remembered this book. He recalled himself and me making this as little kids. It was a rainy day and we were at KaibaCorp. Then one day Mokuba gave us a camera to keep ourselves busy so we wouldn't bother Kaiba, like we usually would. It was one of those old instant-picture cameras. Jet and I took so many picture with that thing. Then Mokuba gave us a book with black pages to glue the pictures into.

__

"What's this, Mokuba?" I asked, Jet and I crowding around the young Kaiba.

"It's a photo album for your pictures," answered Mokuba, handing it to me and going back to my bedroom door. "You can keep them in there and when you're older you can look back on them."

"Really?" I asked, blinking at the book.

"You're really dense, you know that, Amet?" Jet laughed as he took a picture of the oblivious me starring at the book like it was a cute kitty.

I turned red in the cheeks and pouted with a harmless glare. "You're so mean, Jet."

"I know," Jet grinned. I sat down on the carpeted floor Jet followed the suit, holding the instant-picture camera in his hands, the black strap around his neck. I noticed he really liked taking pictures. "Jet, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Me? I wanna be a champion duelist!" Jet shouted proudly.

I giggled. "Besides that! Everyone wants to be a duelist."

"Everyone except you," Jet pointed out.

"Nah, I'm not the dueling type," I said, shaking my multi-colored head of hair. "If you ask me I say you should be a photographing-person."

"Maybe, as a side job," Jet replied, looking at the camera they were givin.

"A side job?"

"You know, a side job. Like having two jobs." Jet saw I wasn't getting his point. "It's like having fries with ketchup on the side."

"Oh I get it," I smiled with a cute childish laugh.

"Speaking of grown up stuff, what do you wanna be, Amet?" Jet asked me out of curiosity.

I shrugged, still laying on my stomach and turning the empty black paper pages of the new photo album. "I dunno. All I do_ know is that I wanna have a big adventure when I'm a big kid. I don't wanna be a grown up yet. Too much work."_

"Good point," Jet agreed for that last part. He then smiled widely. "Alright then! When we're big kids we'll have big adventures together!"

"And you can take pictures of us, too," I added in our excitement, sitting up and sitting on my legs. "That way when we grown ups, we can look at these pictures and have fun at how cool we were as kids!"

"It's a plan then!" Jet grinned.

Jet smiled at the memory. Right after that they had taken a piece of paper and drew out in crayon _OUR ADVENTURES_, taping the message onto the cover of the album. Opening the book Jet saw the first couple pages already filled in with square-shapped instant pictures. There was one of me holding the book with a lost look on my face. Some were of us having moments and some with us having fun and laughing. Smiling at the memories Jet continued to turn the pages, all consisting of when he was around six to ten years old. Afterwards everything stopped near the middle of the book, entering the part of empty pages.

"Amet would've liked to see this," Jet smiled lowly. He then looked up and on his book shelf upon the top shelf was the same camera, the strap hanging over the shelf on the far right side. He had stopped taking pictures after he and I turned ten. Now Jet had the urge to continue his old hobby before major duel monsters.

Then thinking back about their pact to take pictures of their adventures really got through to him. They were 15 now, and were really living the exciting life. He could imagine the two of us taking pictures of us finding all the millennium items, going to Egypt, flying in the Blue-Eyes jet, going to Duelist Kingdom, and of when I dressed up as a boy to go to Duel Academy. He regretted not taking any pictures of those times.

"Might as well start now, huh?" Jet said faintly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on Amet!" Jet called as he and I ran out of the game shop. He had called this morning saying he'd be coming over to take me somewhere. A surprise.

"Jet's what going on?" I asked as he held my hand, running across Domino City.

"You ask too many questions," Jet shouted with a laugh and a grin.

"If this is another attempt to cheer me up forget it! I'm not depressed anymore."

"Who said I was trying to cheer you up?"

Arriving at the Domino Park I saw in a distance the playground. And at the playground, was everyone. Mom, Dad, Joey, Mai, Tristan, even Kaiba and Mokuba, and Kisara too. It took my by surprise to see all the adults gathered together, let alone at a playground. Kisara and Tea were on the two sets of swings, Kisara swinging high with laughter. My mom wasn't swinging up as high due to her pregnancy, but my dad was beside her with his hands resting on her shoulders. Joey and Tristan was at the top of the jungle gym with Mai watching him from below, talking. Then Kaiba and Mokuba were near by Kisara by a tree.

Tristan looked up, seeing Jet and I running here. "Hey here comes the kids!"

"We are not kids!" Jet yelled out to Tristan as he and I neared the playground. I was still lost as to why everyone was here.

"What's going on?" I asked as our jog finally was put to an end.

"We're gonna take a group photo," Jet grinned, folding his arms behind his head.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "All this for a picture? You're kidding me right?"

"Not this time, dude," Jet winked. "And miraculously I was able to get everyone here on time. Only problem was that I forgot you."

"Well ain't that nice," I chuckled, punching his arm.

"Ah quit flirtin' you love birds and get over here!" Joey shouted, only for Jet and I to twitch at that calling. I heard Kisara and my mom giggle at Joey's apparently funny remark. Everyone gathered around the slide while Jet set up a camera in front of us on a tripod.

"Come on Seto it'll be great," Kisara said to the taller man. "It'll be just like old times."

"The things I do," Seto sighed, giving the blue-haired girl a look. Mokuba couldn't help but smile at them.

"Are you alright, Tea?" Yugi asked, Tea sitting at the top of the slide for the photo. She replied with a nod, and I came up in between my parents to slide down the slide. I landed at the bottom next to Mai and Joey who were beside the slide.

"Alright! Five seconds!" Jet announced as the camera started to beep red.

"Then hurry up and get your butt over here!" I shouted as I cupped my hands around my mouth. Jet jumped in realization and raced over towards the slides. Two seconds left before the flash. Jet jumped backwards and landed right next to me in the huge slide and we ended up scrunched together, making wide grins and peace signs behind each other's heads. The flash went off no second later, a memory to cherish for this day.

* * *

**Here's my next update. Sorry if it isn't what everyone was expecting ^^'  
So yeah, Amet and Jet finally met Atem in person. **

**I added in the picture thing in the end last minute I guess. I've been feeling nostalgic again. My friends and I used to do this way back before. *sigh* I wanna cry now.**

**Anyway my friend Kaji just called panicking about a tornado warning. We live near the area so she's frantic. I'm still trying to find the whether channel. So anyone around the New York area managing to read this, please be okay. My other friend's vacationing there and I hope she's okay.  
PLEASE.**

**Well that's all I want to say. I hope everyone's okay right now. I pray no one gets hurt. **


	10. Realm of War's Home

Over the next day or so, Jet and I prepared ourselves for the worst with friendly practice-dueling. Other times Joey would teach us his 'much needed camping skills' would we ever needed. Either way I _highly_ doubted wild bears would attack us in the Dominion of the Beasts as Joey warns.

As of now I was at home, packing a small bag for the soon-to be trip... to another world... Yeah that doesn't sound weird at all.

'_So, I gave some kind of connection to that Princess. And that boy_...' Immediately I thought back to the face of that little boy, Prince Noles. '_He did look a bit like Jet_...' With that in mind I shook my head. I've got to stop thinking about that suggestion. It gives me a headache just trying to figure it out.

"Still getting ready?" knocked my dad. He stepped up to my door, already open.

"Yeah. Almost done. I'll be meeting Jet out by the park afterwards."

"So. What world are you traveling to now?" he asked curiously, walking up to me at my desk where my small bag was. It was funny how casual he sounded about the topic.

"According to Atem, the Dominion of the Beasts," I replied, not entirely sure whether to look forward to the trip. Looking back, traveling to another world doesn't sound as exotic as it seems to be. Nonetheless I was very excited about the whole ordeal. "Where's Mom?"

"Still resting," dad replied with a small smile. "We got the results of the ultrasound. You've got a brother."

"Brother. Figures it's be a boy," I acknowledged as I buckled and closed my bag. Yugi chuckled at my response. "I'll be home soon."

"I know you will," my father nodded.

With a smile I and threw on my bag, rushing out of the house. "Bye, dad! I'll see you later!"

As I disappeared, Yugi wondered, why him? It's always his family that has the abnormal experiences. His grandfather an archaeologist who 'miraculously' finds things relating to the past entirely too much. Then Yugi himself who shared a mind with a Pharaoh of Egypt. And now, his teenage daughter. She doesn't hang out at the mall or play duel monsters at the local dueling tournament like normal kids. No she raises herself most of the time while traveling various dimensions. Yeah.

And now he's having another child, and a Mutou at that. The forthcoming thoughts sent a sigh through the spikey-haired man.

Peddling as fast as I could on my bike, I kept my grin on as I dodged cars and walking bystanders. I didn't know why, but I felt so excited! To be finally seeing a world that interested my dad so much - a world of duel monsters. It also struck my nervous points, but the day looked too nice for me to feel otherwise. I suppose this is what it's like to have a 'teenage girl moodswing'. Yeah, that works. I'll just blame puberty.

I passed through the park entrance and biked up the road to the center and the highest point of the park. On the grass hills stood a tall Sakura Tree. They were just blooming. A true sign of spring. Though the gentle pink color didn't last long, they were nice to have around. And right under it stood Jet, waiting patiently for me. I smiled and biked up to the hill. "Hey Jet!" I called, walking up the hill, having left my bike at the bottom.

The blond looked up. A teasing smirk appeared. "Amet. About time you got here."

"My Dad and I were talking," I said with crossed arms. "Do you parents know?"

"Unusually yes. For once I actually told them that I was gonna do something totally abnormal and outrageous. Mom went a bit ballistic but my Dad let me go, thank heavens."

"So, we have our duel disks, our deck, and a bag for provisions," I said, looking at my backpack. Jet, too, wore one of his own. "I feel like I'm moving again."

"Eh you'll be fine. Like you said, we'll be back home soon. All we're doing is just getting a few facts straight, that's all."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Actually, I'm not. Just tryin' to make you feel more assured."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, in order to get to the Dominion of the Beats, Atem said we have to meditate and be in a subconscious state."

"Meaning we have to be asleep..." Jet said slowly, putting this all together.

"Um, yeah, sure," I said, taking out the Millennium Shard from my pocket. Looking down at it and into my reflection, I grasped the mirror tighter. With that I turned my head and out to the skies. I took a mental picture of the city buildings that lined the horizon. "Well, let's do this." I sat down under the shade of the tree, crossing my legs. It was then I found Jet lay his head in my lap. I arched my eyebrows down towards him in question. "Can I help you?"

"What? You said we have to meditate. I don't do that," Jet explained with his hands up, well, sideways, whatever. "I need to fall asleep. And apparently I don't have a pillow."

"So you think you can use me as one," I assumed with a look.

"Please?"

Rolling my eyes upward for a moment, I let out a silent breath. "Fine." We both closed our eyes and tried to loose ourselves into the darkness of our closed eyes. For once it was actually easier. Aside us, the light from the Millennium Shard began to glow, and the image of a foreign land in the glass appeared.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My voice moaned as I turned my head. Tiredly I re-opened my eyes, finding myself laying on my stomach on grass. Using my arms I sat back up and shook my head, looking to the side. I noticed Jet laying on the grass in a sleeping position. He looked quite comfortable to say the least.

"Jet, wake up. I think we're here," I announced tiredly, shaking him. And of course, Jet being Jet, he ignored my attempt at waking him up and turned to his other side, facing his back towards me. At that I pushed him and turned him over on his back. With an 'ack' he finally opened his eyes. A dazed look remained on his face as he starred at me. "Am I dead?"

"You wish," I said, pulling him up. Finally noticing our complete surroundings, I realized we were in a small open plain on high ground. All around us were grass, trees, and ruins of stone. It's almost how I pictured ancient Rome from our history text books. The air seemed to much more fresh and a gentle breeze remained in this land. "Wow," I said first, looking around in disbelief. "It's so beautiful." I bent down at felt the grass. It was so soft I wanted to just lay in it again. That's how good it was. "So this is the Dominion of the Beasts... It's almost exactly how I remember it from my dreams but... everything is crumbled to ruin on the outskirts."

"And where is everyone?" Jet noticed, looking for any signs of life. Aside from the remarkable land, no one was here to claim it. This fantasy realm was supposed to be inhabited by monsters. Where were they?

"Come on. We better head somewhere. We shouldn't waste time just gawking."

"Right." Walking in some random direction, we set off for civilization. I followed the eventual sounds of voices, the familiar sound of the city. It sounded like busy markets or something. Finding ourselves in a rual medieval town we finally heard the sound of someone coming. Instantly Jet pulled me behind a stone brick building and we hid in the shadows of it. Two knights, assumingly duel monsters, walked past us. We peeked out, making sure they had left.

"I don't know whether to say that was totally cool or just too plain close," Jet muttered, the two of us starring in the direction of the disappearing monsters.

"Come on, we should try and blend in," I advised, Jet nodding in approval. Coming out of hiding, we snagged two long robes from a merchant's store near by. A duel monster was selling it. As humans we'd be easily recognizable, but we were incredibly small compared to most everything else, so it was easy to get away with certain things. That must be our only good quality at this point.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jet whispered, his eyes shining through his hood.

I let out an aggrivated breath. "Honestly, I don't really know."

The crack of a whip sounded off in my ears. "Faster!" shouted the strong voice of a duel monster, whom I recognized as the Mystic Horseman. Looking to the side we saw the said monster ordering around other beings as they pushed wooden planks on a giant spinning wooden wheel, all chained up in the ankles and sweating and dirty like slaves. And all Jet and I could do was look on.

"This isn't supposed to be happening," I said regretfully. "Why is this place _like_ this?"

"Remember, everything _you_know about the Dominion of the Beasts is from the past. Atem said we had to see the present, and well..." The Mystic Horseman whipped one of the weak monsters, knocking him over in agony. "This must be the now."

"And I haven't seen those two kids around, either," I recalled. Noles and Valkyria. They shouldn't be kids now, if I'm right. Then again, do duel monsters grow up? "Let's get out of here. Maybe there's another city in this place that isn't as bad."

Jet scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Ahhhh!"

Jet and I turned swiftly at the sound of a male's scream. It was then we saw the dashing of a young girl duel monster. Harpie Girl, I think. She was small in height, maybe as tall as we were, and she had straight yellow hair with pink harpie wings. In her claws was a sack of food, one or two pieces of vegetables falling out on her run. "Get back here ya little thief!" shouted the male voice in a distance, shaking his fist.

"I've gotta get out of here," I heard Harpie Girl say under her breath.

"Let's follow her. She's leaving the town so maybe we can find a way out of this place," I told Jet. Nodding, we ran after her, careful to make sure we were still in hiding under our robes. Harpie Girl ran through the market place dodging various karts and merchants and monsters, panting in breath from the tiresome running.

"Oh how I wish I could fly," she said panting. Eventually she arrive din the outskirts of the town, thankfully still carrying her sack of presumed food, and Jet and I were still in hot pursuit. She smiled and looked at the bag in her possession. "This should be enough for the others." Suddenly she picked her head up and stared into space. Turning around she saw us, the two mysterious hooded figures. She narrowed her eyes in our direction. "Hey who are you! If you want food get it somewhere else!"

"Look we don't want your food, okay?" Jet said in our defence.

"Wow I never thought I'd ever hear you say that," I said astonishingly to the teen.

"Oh would you be serious please!" Jet retorted under his hood.

The Harpie girl narrowed her eyes in our direction and snarled at us, showing she had fangs. "_Humans_," she mumbled. Raising one of her claws she used the wing on her arm to launch an attack at us. A huge gust of wind blew at us, knowing off our hoods as we tried to stand our ground. "Aha! I knew you two were humans. I could smell you a mile away." She squinted her eyes at one of us. I couldn't tell. "And _you_."

"Please tell me she's glaring at you and not me," Jet said.

"Either way it looks like she's willing to fight," I said, reaching for my bag so I could get my cards. However with incredible speed Harpie Girl dropped her sack and came at me, clawing the sleeve of my robe. Luckily she didn't hurt me but her claws were at my neck. "... Okay maybe I miscalculated a few things."

"Amet," Jet said, frozen. He was afraid the harpie would behead me if he were to reach for his own deck.

Her eyes looked at Jet, a shining glint appearing in them, like an eagle's. "You don't want the girl to get hurt, do you?" she said. "So I suggest you two come quietly with me."

Upon doing that Harpie had the both of us as her hostages. Our hands were tied behind our backs and she tied our upper arms against our bodies and led us forward with a rope, like a dog on a leash. Now I know how they feel. How degrading. Beaten by a mere pink-feathered bird girl.

"Where are we goin', anyhow?" Jet spoke up broadly, following the harpie in ropes.

"None of your business, human," she said sternly.

I arched my eyebrows. "What do you have against humans?" Unless all monsters had that kind of grudge against humans.

She didn't answer and instead we arrived outside a cave in a desolate wasteland, away from any sign of civilization. She brutally led us forward and into the dark, until we reached a point where lanterns shined through. I could hear the faint echoing sound of water dripping. Drip. Drip. I suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom. As if my situation couldn't get any worse.

Harpie Girl stopped. "Come out! I've returned!" she called into the cave. Out of tunnels, came out more winged children. And eventually, more bird monsters with large wings on their arms, and long claws like that of a true duel monster. Mummers were heard upon seeing Jet and me. And somehow I could tell we weren't exactly receiving a normal welcome.

"Am I the only one with the urge to pretend to act dead?" Jet whispered to me.

"I have the urge to go to the bathroom but you don't hear me saying it out loud while people stare at you."

"Quiet, you two!" Harpie Girl repeated, tugging on the rope in an attempt to silence us.

"Did you bring food," asked one of the older harpies, kind of like the ones Mai had now that I thought about it.

"Um, not exactly," Harpie Girl replied, somewhat hessitently.

"Oh yeah you forgot them while you were capturing us," I reminded with a smile.

"Shut it!" she said, tugging on my rope before turning back to the crowd of Harpies. "But as you can see I've found us two visitors. Humans, at that." Once again whispers started among the clan. I began to worry about what they would do to us? Eat us? sacrifice us? Battle us? Anything worse I'm missing just let me know.

"What is with all this commotion?" said an authority-like figure. His voice sound strong yet young. Firm yet calm. Seeing a parting in the crowd, the monsters made way for who appeared to be their leader, the one and only Harpie's Brother.

"No way," I uttered, Jet's eyes too gaping at the scene.

"Brother, I found two humans wandering town," Harpie Girl said up to the taller duel monster. "They could be with the Lower Dominians."

"The Lower Dominians?" repeated Harpie's Brother, glancing over at us. He stood with his arms crossed, his red wings faced downwards just like he appeared on the card. Narrowing his glaring eyes, he looked at us sternly. "What business do you have here. Otherwise we will be forced to dispose of you."

"But we're not with any whatever dominian you say we are!" I shouted back, trying to shake out of my tied up wrists. "So let us go! We've done nothing wrong here!"

"I highly doubt that," Harpie's Brother stated sourly.

"Hold on a sec!" Jet spoke up, coming up in front of me. His hands too were still tied behind him, but he still stood his ground. "You're Harpie's Brother! Surely you know who I am at least!"

"Yeah we do. You're that horible dictator Noles!" Harpie Girl shouted, tugging the rope in a way so that Jet fell to his knees.

"Jet!" I cried, running to is side and kneeling down. I'd try to help him back up if I had my arms freed. But if my mind at the moment weren't consumed with worry for my friend, I'd be questioning myself as to why Harpie Girl referred to him as 'dictator Noles'. Noles, that name...

Unknownst to us Harpie's Brother focused on the two of us on the cave ground. He couldn't help but feel a familiar sense of the two children in front of him in captive. Finally it hit him, but his expression only changed slightly, if not at all. "... Release them," he ordered suddenly.

"What?" said harpie girl in surprise. "But Brother-"

"It's fine, Sister," disclosed the monster, walking forward. Harpie's Brother starred down at us, judgingly. I couldn't help but gulp. Made me wonder how Jet felt. This _was_his monster after all. At that, Harpie's Brother smiled. "These two are guests to our home. Prepare a banquet! These two weary travelers have come a long way." He turned to face the other harpies. "Tonight we celebrate!" he announced strongly, earning anticipated cheers from the clan.

"Huh?" Harpie Girl and I said in disbelief.

"What, just happened?" Jet blinked with a lost expression on his face.

That night, all of the harpies gathered into one big cavern with tables and food and drink. Very few choice but it was still food. Quite simple, really. Bowls of soup with a small slice of bread spread among all in the room, including to Jet and I. Earlier the two of us had rid ourselves of those disguising robes. As of now Jet, Harpie's Brother, Harpie Girl, and I were seated at what appeared to be the main table at the front of the room.

I inhaled the scent of the soup, smiling in delight. "This smells delicious. What is it?"

"It's nothing much. Simple tomato soup, I'm afraid," answered Harpie's Brother, seated across from Jet and me. "If we had more to offer as a banquet then believe me we would share all we had with you."

"No really it's fine," I beamed with a trying smile as I hend my hands up. I looked among the room to the small families of Harpies, sharing and rationing their food slowly.

Harpie's Brother looked at his bowl. "As of now the land is in famine. We try our best to ration our food, and find whatever we can get from distant towns."

"So that explains why you were outside in town with us," Jet lamented, looking to the non-social Harpie Girl.

"I still don't get why we're celebrating," she said in a stuborn manner. "They're humans. Their kind are cruel to ours. Just look at what we have been reduced to. What good are more of them to come here to our realm? They don't belong here." Her brutal speech of her output on humans only heightened my curiosity.

'_What'd we do?_'

"Sister you do not understand. The boy you see before you is not Noles, that I can assure you," Harpie's Brother inclined.

"You mean me?" Jet asked, pointing at himself.

"Yes," Harpie's Brother nodded. "I know you two, from the human realm. You are Jesset Wheeler, my master."

"So you do remember me," Jet grinned.

"And you are Amunet Mutou, my master's close friend," Harpie's brother continued. "Also known as the daughter of the Chosen Duelist of Timaeus, Yugi Mutou."

My head rose in curiosity, as did Harpie Girl's eyes. "You know my father?"

"Everyone in this realm knows of him and his good deeds to our people many years ago," Harpie's brother told. "Of course that is a story for another time."

"So you're the famous child of Yugi Mutou," Harpie Girl realized, leaning over the table to look closer at me. "Wow. Who would've thought?" She sat back down and smiled. "Forgive me. I have been born into our current war so it's all I've ever known. I noticed that your friend Jet resembled Prince Noles and I thought you two were the enemy."

"So you're in war?" I asked confused.

"For a while now, yes," Harpie's Brother answered. "As you can see this Realm of Monsters isn't the paradise it once was in our glory days. The realm is divided into the High Dominion and the Low Dominion." I remember that part. From the dreams. "Long ago, the High Dominion region was ruled by the Magician Monsters, while the Low Dominion was ruled by Warrior Monsters. The two lands were always at war with each other for as long as I can remember."

"What side are you guys on?" Jet asked curiously.

"As winged beast monsters, the Low Dominians persecute our kind, and so we remain here in hiding," said Harpie's Brother, meaning they were of the High Dominians. "We try to survive as a family. We manage, finding food and water whenever possible."

"Sounds tough," I commented.

"But you two, I would have never expected to see you here of all places," Harpie's Brother said wondrously. "How did you manage to come across this place?"

"We got help from my father," I smiled, remembering him. Would it be smart to say we just slept and arrived here out of nowhere? "We came to find out the conditions of the Dominion of the Beats."

"Dominion of the Beasts?" Harpie Girl repeated with an odd stare.

"That's what our realm is called as a whole.,undivided. It's been a while since I've heard that term," Harpie's Brother said, smiling surprisingly. "There are some areas in the High Dominion's territory that had been left unfound by the enemy, so living in peace they probably still refer to this place as such." He stood up, all of us looked at him. "You both are welcome to stay with us however long as you like. It's not the fanciest but it's safe. Were the Lower Dominians to find you, two humans, you'd be put to death immediately."

"Um, thanks for the warning," Jet thanked unsure. Not exactly the safest terms to live under? You stay or die.

"Thank you very much," I spoke up, bowing my head in gratitude.

He nodded. "Sister attend to them if they need help. I've some unfinished work to do in the other caves."

"Fine," she sighed as her brother walked off.

I found us three teens at another silence. Wanting to break that I said something. "Your brother seems nice," I spoke to the girl.

"I guess," Harpie Girl said. "He's the leader of our clan here. Our parents used to be until they were found out by the Lower Dominians. My big brother and I were left orphaned to watch over everyone else."

"That's tough," Jet said out of sympathy.

"Yeah," Harpie girl frowned, looking down. "It's kinda depressing being a kid and being forced to live under war conditions, but my brother has always said it's not worth whining over. So that's why I do what I do."

"Then I guess I don't blame you for thinking we were the bad guys," I half-smiled with a slight laugh.

She smiled, too. "Thanks." She looked down at our bowls. All three had only a bit of soup left. "How about I escort you two to your room. Living in these caverns we have limited space. I hope you don't mind sharing a room together."

"Uh-"

"It's fine!" I grinned, being totally oblivious to Jet's awkward thoughts. At the moment the last thing I wanted to do was oppose on such nice strangers. How often do you find people like this in the real world? "Thank you for your hospitality."

Okay, so we have a place to stay, and we know some back story to this whole big problem that's now a WAR. I admit it didn't surprise me, this kinda thing happening now. Question is, what else is there? And how am i supposed t correct this anyhow?

* * *

**Next Chapter's up!**

Sorry it's been a while. The heat's getting to me. But it rained today so I'm a little happier.

Anywhooo, Amet and Jet are finally in the Dominion of the Beasts. Low Dominion weakened by the war against the Highers.  
I'll be sure to publish the next chapter quicker this time I hope. 

**On a side note, I'm making 'official' drawings of Amet and Jet and the whole story. They're still in my drawing book though. Once I outline them I'll upoad them on my deviant art account.  
I'm even working on a manga version of the story, but don't expect to much of that idea. I'm geting lazy and I'm still drawing chapter one.**

My point of mentioning the whole drawing thing is that if there's anything anyone wants me to draw concerning Amet and Jet, you can mention the idea to me and I'll try to draw it if anything comes to mind, or if I'm not lazy. Can't garuntee anything really, or anything good at that.

I'm a horrble artist, so I'll try my best. XP

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. Review please! I like those :3  
Until next chapter!  
Have a great August!**


	11. Historica's Grasp

Harpie Girl led Jet and I through a cavern. We were told we'd have a cave to sleep in during our stay. We'd have to share, I remembered. As we walked I began to regret saying I was okay with it. Looking back I realized I've had sleep overs with Jet once or twice when we were kids, but _only_ once or twice, when we were kids . I'd have to say it was safe to assume that we could still do that now.

"Here's where you guys can stay for the night," Harpie Girl spoke showing us a decently large vacant cave. It had a large pile of hay in the back, a makeshift bed. "It's not much but it's all we have left that can house two people. It's okay right?"

"Yeah yeah it's fine," Jet assured, walking in with his bag across his shoulder. I followed in shortly after. "Thanks. We really appreciate it."

"I guess I'll be leaving you then," Harpie Girl concluded, walking away down the caverns.

I looked around the dim-lit room, illuminated only by a small lantern. It worked quite well actually. "We actually made it."

"Yeah we did," Jet breathed out, falling into the hay-bed. I noticed him scrunch his face. "Not to shabby, but I like my old bed better."

I sat down in it feeling myself sink into it's shape near Jet. "Man I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight." I felt the hay with my hand. "I would've brought a sleeping bag but it didn't seem like a good idea at the time."

"Uh-huh..." Jet sighed, feeling lazy now that he was in his so called 'bed'. "You know this hay stack isn't very roomy."

"Yeah. I can barely understand how this is supposed to support two people," I chuckled, still in a sitting position. AN uncomfortable ilence followed through, at least, uncomfortable for me. Would we really have to sleep _that_ close tonight? "You know we don't have to use the hay."

"I guess, but now that I'm here I really don't wanna move," Jet concurred with a yawn, folding his arms behind his head. "Although, I much prefer your lap as a pillow than this hay. It was a lot more comfortable."

"We're not doing that again," I scolded with a tint of red in my face as I looked over my shoulder at him.

He put on a teasing smile. "I knew you were gonna say that, so I wasn't expecting anything."

I chuckled. "That's good." I clutched some of the hay. "Hey... Have you realized our freshman school year is almost over?"

"You think I would've remembered summer's almost here," Jet said softly. "Our borthdays are in the summer you know."

"I know. We're gonna be sixteen in August," I said breathlessly. "You know, I don't wanna be sixteen yet. Makes me feel old."

"Sixteen makes you feel old?" Jet laughed, lifting his head slightly.

"Well, yeah. I like being fifteen. Makes me feel like a kid," I grinned, stretching my arms up. I turned around fully in my seat, crossing my legs. "Hey, after this whole saving-the-world ordeal is over, let's make a pinky promise to make this the best summer ever."

"Again with the pinky promises?" Jet said skeptically, opening one of his previously closed eyes. "Don't you think we're a little old for that?" I frowned sadly at him, and eventually he gave in and before I knew it, we were both smiling at each other. We hooked pinkies. I honestly missed doing that. It's been so long.

"Alright, I am now at home," I beambed, wearing a wide grin.

Later that night, I wandered the caverns of the place. Who knew such a small looking cave could be so huge underground. This would be the perfect hiding spot in my backyard. "Hm, maybe I should've taken Jet with me after all," I said to myself with a pout. Earlier in our room, or cave, Jet had fallen asleep quickly on the barrel of hay which was supposed to be 'our' bed. Unfortunately I couldnt' sleep yet knowing I'd have to be so close to the guy. Believe me I tried. Nothing would relax me more than a good night's sleep _alone_.

But aside repeating questions still rang through my head. Where was Valkyria and Noles in all this? I recall Harpie girl saying something about how she mistook Jet for Prince Noles or something like that, but that's all.

In the darkness of the caves I heard somehing behind me. A water drop probably? With my head turned I walked backwards, that is, until I bumped into someone from behind, making us back look to each other.

"Amet?" Harpie Girl chimed, rubbing the back of her head where we collided.

"Harpie Girl," I said in the same manner. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Whew. I thought you were someone else."

"I thought you were my brother," she said with a chuckle. "Where's your friend?"

"Sleeping," I eye-rolled with a look. Only _he_ would sleep in a time like this. "I felt like walking around to try and tire me out."

"My, how I envy your friend Jet, to be able to sleep soundly so easily. I forgot what that was like," Harpie Girl agreed, smiling nostalgically. "I take walks through the caverns, too. It's quite relaxing, doing so at night when no one else is around and bustling all the time with noise."

"I know, right?" I agreed. It was nice, having a girl to talk to. However she had a point. Everyone was asleep. No one was around. Now was my time to ask the questions that I've been looking answers for. "Say, Harpie Girl, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Sure, just come walk with me. It's nice to have a kid companion around me." The two of us walked down the caverns, hearing only the sounds of our footsteps. Torches of fire lit the way. "So, what's your question? I'll do my best to answer it."

"It's about these two names I know of, Valkyria and Noles," I asserted, making a wave of seriousness wash over Harpie Girl's face. "Do you happen to know who they are, by any chance?"

She looked down. "The monsters of the Low Dominion have ruled over all of the realm and have made us what we are, Amet. And I'm sure someone like you know that that's a bad thing," started Harpie Girl. "There's an old story, our history; the main rivaly between the Highers and Lowers were between their leaders: Princess Valkyria of the High Dominion, and Prince Noles of the Low Dominion."

So those two do exist after all. They were both royalty of rivaling lands. But they were friends as kids, as it seemed. Were they really enemies in the legend? As adults? Did Harpie Girl even _know_ the childhood part of their story?

"Prince Noles wanted nothing more than the power of all the land. And in battle he killed our Princess Valkyria," Harpie Girl went on with disgust. "They say she was buried in her Tomb on the North Plains, which was sealed with the Symbol of Reborn. The Highers thought that by placing that symbol on her tomb she would one day come back and save them from Prince Nole's tyranny. After so many years she never did come back. We still hope she'll return one day. That's what the prophecy on her tomb says, anyway." Harpie Girl's voice depression as she explained her land's tale of woe.

"So she's dead?" I asked in clarification? That little girl, Valkyria, was dead now? From a battle against her own friend Noles? Were they even friends? They had to be! That dream showed me didn't it?

What exactly was the truth?

"Sadly," Harpie Girl answered with crossed arms. "Things would be a whole lot better if she were still here. She'd know what to do." Suddenly I found myself stopping in our walk, stuck in words. Harpie Girl turned around to look at me. "Amet?... What's the matter?"

I need to know. "Um, there's, something I want to show you," I said hesstitently, reaching for my pocket. Getting my deck out, I found my Magician's Valkyria card. Taking it into my hand I showed the card to her. "Is this her?"

Harpie Girl took the card and looked at it critically. "It kinda does look like her. Same shape of hair and armor, but..."

"But what?"

"Oh I don't know. All I know is that it isn't her," Harpie Girl told, starring down at it. "From what my brother told me, Princess valkyria had black hair, and her armor was that of a blue rainbow and her scepter looked as if it could control the icy winds of the night or some of that nonsense. Your card has many similarities, Amet, but I'm afraid they aren't the same."

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed inside. Why did I? "So I figured," I said as she gave the card back. "It was worth a try."

"If anything I say the princess looks kinda like you," Harpie Girl smiled hopefully.

Regret. "W-What'd you say...?" I stammered. Not this again.

"Well the hair's totally not it, that's for sure," she remarked, taking my yellow bangs in her gentle claws. "But your eyes, they look exactly the same. And you're pretty, too."

A blush appeared on my face. "Me? Pretty. I don't think so," I stated awkwadly, scratching my head. "I neverreally thought of myself as pretty. There's a lot of other girls back in my home who are a lot more beautiful that I am."

"You sure about that?" Harpie girl asked.

"I suppose so," I shruggged half heartedly. "Jet's proof, probably."

"That boy you are traveling with?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He and I have been best friends for years. But the weirdest thing is, we've never fallen for each other. You think we would by now with how close we are, but..."

"But...?" she mocked.

I chuckled, kicking a near by rock. "I don't know. I guess he seems to notice other girls instead." I blushed again, realizing what I was saying. "Not that, it really matters to me. I've known Jet for too long to ever-"

"Like him?" Harpie Girl finished gently but with a smile.

Third blush in a row. New record! "Let's not talk about this. We're getting off topic. What about Noles? Do you know anything about him?"

She chuckled at my attempt to change the subject but she went along with it either way. "He's long gone, too. He passed away some time during his reign but the monsters of the Lowers still ruled over everything. They buried him in the South Plains in his tomb which was sealed wih the Symbol of Reincarnation. Those monsters from the Low Dominion prayed that their king would be reborn so that he could continue to rule again as the rightful birth leader." That explanation only got me a bit more concerned. Harpie Girl saw the uncomfortable stare in my eye. "Why are you asking about them, anyway?"

"Can I... tell you a secret?" I asked in a low key whisper.

"Um, sure, anything," Harpie Girl replied with a shrug.

Here goes. "See, there's this thing back in my world going on," I began. "I'm able to communicate with my cards, with duel monsters. Usually with my Magician's Valkyria."

"That card of yours," Harpie Girl recalled.

"Yeah. And lately she's been showing me these strange dreams about the Dominion of the Beasts," I disclosed, sitting down against the walls of the caves. Harpie Girl sat down beside me, listening carefully to what I had to say. "You know how you said that in the story, all those monsters hoped that their leaders would be reborn, both Valkyria _and_Noles?"

"Yeah what about it?"

I lowered my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes at my knees, clutching my fists. "I think, I think that I'm Princess Valkyria reborn."

Harpie Girl stared at me strangely as I kept my stare on my knees. Can't blame her. "Amet that's crazy."

"I know! That's why I'm so hung up over this!" I snapped, clutching the strands of my hair near my ears, shutting my eyes. "I've been in denial for so long that I've persuaded myself that I wansn't Valkyria because I didn't look like her, didn't talk like her, live like her. But the more I saw those dreams, the more I was beginning to be pursuaded that perhaps I really _am_ her reborn." I clutched on tighter to the side of my head. "And the worst part of it all... is that I think that Jet is _Noles_ reborn." I couldn't tell if I were crying. The tone in my voice sounded like it, but I didn't feel any tears running down my cheeks.

Unknown to us, a shadow lurked in the covers of the tunnels, Jet, who had followed after seeing me leave our room in secret. Having heard our conversation his eyes widened and he hid further against the cave walls, finding himself breathing heavily and slowly. However he pulled himself through to listen in more.

Harpie Girl looked at me sadly, partially in disbelief. She wondered if she was supposed to help comfort me. "Do you really believe that, Amet?" she asked quietly.

Finally letting go I brushed my hands through my spiky hair, taking in a deep breath to gather myself back together. "I really... want to go back into denial and say it isn't what I just said, but I can't help but feel that it is. You say Valkyria and Noles are supposed to be sworn enemies. That's not Jet and me. We're a team together, always have, always will be. At least... that's what we always say."I glanced at her for the first time since my part in the explanation. "Do you think history repeats itself."

Harpie Girl tried to choose her words carefully. "In some cases yes, I do."

Sadness filled my face. "Then... do you think that Jet and I will ever go our separate ways for this...?"

Jet waited by the sidelines, waiting to see what would become of her answer. He was Noles reborn? What the enemy had been waiting for so many years? _He_ was destined to rule evilly the land of duel monsters? Or worse... is it he who is the destined one to destroy his own best friend that leads to her tragic future?

In the midst of my self-depression, I felt a pair of arms around me and I saw Harpie Girl hugging me. "Oh, and I thought I had the harder life. Amet you can't think that's all true just because of some historic tale." She let go of her embrace and looked into my eyes with a genuine trying smile. "If you say you and Jet are as close as you say you are, then there's just no way you two could ever turn on each other. Ever! So what if you two fit some stupid prophecy? It doesn't have to be true if you say it isn't. Do you understand?"

I scrunched my nose a bit and sniffled before nodding in a slightly cheered up manner. I hugged her as well, smiling. "Thanks for the talk, Harpie Girl."

"That's what girls are for," she laughed, hugging me back.

Jet looked on faintly in hiding. '_Is that really how Amet feels?_' He looked down at his hands. '_If she says the truth isn't truth, then so shall I. I'll never betray Amet. But... just how long can we believe that kind of reality...?_'

"Well, I better get back to bed, before Jet realizes I'm gone."

Jet's eyes cracked open upon hearing me say that. "Oh man, I better get back to the room before she does!" he said in a hurried whisper, running down with fast light steps in a race to my deceit. Upon running into the cave he jumped into the bale of hay in a perfect sleeping condition, and upon that moment two beings stood at the entrance of the room, Harpie Girl and I.

"Sleep well, Amet," Harpie Girl bellowed in goodbye.

"You should too," I smiled with a nod. In doing so she walked away, and I went in towards the hay. Crawling onto it I saw Jet fast asleep. Unknowingly he was still wide awake. I smiled and breathed out again. Laying down with my backpack as I pillow, I laid down on my side, starring into Jet's back. A yawn escaped my breath as I found myself starting to feel dreary. "We'll be friends forever," I sighed out tiredly, scrunching up together as I didn't have a blanket.

Unconsciously I slept with my head against the comfort of Jet's back like a pillow, which startled him. However, he smiled faintly and shut his eyes back closed, unable to help but feel regret deep within his heart. Sure he had total faith in our bond, but the fact of knowing they lived past lives together as enemies was almost unbelievable. And even worse he now knew that his past self had killed _my_ past self. So for the mean time, he would have to hide that guilt and move on, as if he had never heard the conversation. Perhaps that way he could even forget. Although, one can only suppress their own memories for so long, until they come back out to have you relive those exact same moments.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inhaling a kind scent in my air, I smiled and snuggled tighter to the source of total comfort, like a heaven's bed. However, a voice shouted, awakening me.

"Look Mommy! There's a boy and a girl sleeping under the tree!" shouted a little girl.

'_A tree?_' Opening my eyes, I realized I was back in the real world. Under my being was the hill's grass and not the pointy bales of hay. The shade of the tree shielded my eyes from the bright red sunset at the edge of town overlooking Domino City. I heard the faint sound of birds chirping through the park or above our tree, and at the same time I felt the steady breathing of my supposed pillow. My head rested upon Jet's shoulder as we both laid down in the grass. I was cuddled up near his side, his right arm supporting my neck and wrapping around to my other side, and his left arm being used under his own head.

Our position was one I would usually startle myself with and jump up immediately, but seeing Jet's calm sleeping face, I somehow felt like, I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to wake up my friend and get out of our position. Somehow... I wanted to stay this way. I could smell the scent of his cologne which I just realized he had been wearing. Had he always been wearing that scent that I never noticed? Yet I merely notice it now of all times?

I lowered my eyelids, remembering the events in the Dominion of the Beasts. Now that I knew the truth, I knew for certain that it would only be getting worse form her eon out. That's how it always is in life. Things become great, then turn less and less each day. I have to live out each day, each moment... including this one. Somehow I knew I was going to miss this once it ended... Everything heavenly ends at one point right?

Smiling finally I came closer to Jet as I felt his arm pull me in closer as well, and I went back to sleep. We'd wake up eventually. We'd go home eventually. We told our parents we were going to another world. What's a few more hours of peaceful romantic sleep gonna hurt?

Okay, forget I said that romantic part. I never said that. Hey, don't you go saying I said that. Agh whatever. Let me enjoy life in peace for now. Heaven knows I'll be needing it...


	12. Recounting Forwards

Okay, let's back-track. Jet and I have _actually, travelled_ into the Dominion of the Beasts and back. Sure we're alive and okay and all, but lately ever since that whole confrontation about the 'reincarnation' thing, everything has had a different... air to me.

I was currently in my house in the Game Shop, sweeping the floors with a broom. I heard my father's footsteps come down the corner door from the living room upstairs. "Wow Dad you look exhausted."

"With your mother due next month she's been driving me crazy. Mai's up there talking with her," he told, taking a seat behind the glass counter. He looked to me questioningly. "Tell me Amet, are pregnant women always so... moody?"

"Why are you asking me? You had me before didn't you?" I said with a chuckle.

"That's been about fourteen years ago. I thought you'd be the last one I'd ever have."

"Looks like we were both wrong, then," I smiled, resuming my sweeping.

My dad starred strangely at me. "And why are you sweeping?"

I shrugged. "It's my shift. I got bored so I decided to sweep."

He made a face. "Seriously, Amet?"

I turned around, holding the broom stick at my side. "Remember two weeks ago when Jet and I went to another world?"

"Hm? Oh yeah the Dominion of the Beasts," Yugi recited with a strange expression. "You never did tell me how it went."

"Well it could've been worse," I told, looking down at the end of my broom.

Yugi put on a sympathetic look. "That bad?"

"It's wasn't _bad_. It's just..." Unable to find the words, I marched over to the counter and set aside my apron and the broom, using my elbows to lean on the counter. "Dad, how did you fall in love with Mom?"

Shock. You can only tell the look on his face. "What?"

"Please Dad just tell me!"

"No way."

"Aw why not!"

"Go ask your Mom."

"Believe me I would but I don't want to get on her mood swings." It was true. "Come on Dad I really need this."

The man eyed me suspiciously before giving in. He sighed and faced back towards me again. "Our relationship is pretty much the same as yours is. Your mom and I grew up together, went to Domino High with our friends, and just enjoyed Duel Monsters."

"That's it?"

"Your mom and I liked to take things slower than most kids today," Yugi mentioned. "Are you having boy troubles?"

"What if I say yes?"

"Then you're grounded until your thirty."

"Dad!" I laughed as he smiled through.

"Unless it's Jet," Dad continued. "That boy I can trust."

"What makes you think it's about Jet?" I scoffed convincingly.

"I never see you hang out with anyone else."

"Well maybe I do during school."

"Do you really have any say in this at this point?"

I crossed my arms. "So you're saying you're narrowing down my choices to marriage to just and only Jet Wheeler?"

"Hey it'd make my late retirement a whole lot easier."

I gave up, letting out a sigh of defeat. "Remind me never to go to you for advice about my personal life."

"Ah and my day gets better and better."

"Dad!" I shouted, laughing even more. No matter how many times I screamed my dad's name, always found myself laughing. Laughter and family. It was a nice combination. A good way to spend time off from friends and adventure. And sadly enough, I'm still getting used to it.

As we laughed, I heard the sound of the small bell above the shop door whenever it'd open. As I died down my laughter, I turned around, seeing Jet who was hesitantly walking in half way. All of a sudden I felt that tight, nervous air around my chest again. "Um, am I coming in at a bad time?" he asked.

Speak of the devil. "No no, I was just heading back up to Tea," my dad said, standing back up. "Remember what we talked about, Amet."

"Goodbye dad!" I grinned enthusiastically with my teeth pressed together as I tried my best to shove him towards the stair case door.

Jet chuckled once he left. "I love your dad. He's funny."

"Well you can have him," I joked, coming up to Jet with a smile. These past two weeks all I've been doing was giving faking smiles around Jet. Ever since I actually accepted my suspicions back in the Dominion of the Beasts, I could never look at Jet the same way again, as much as I wanted to. My last calm moment with him that I'd probably ever remember, was us sleeping under the tree during the sunset. It was smart of me (for once) to savor that moment. "So uh, what's up?"

"Eh I just wanted to drop by," he said with a shrug and an awkward nod. "Nothing's really happening around the city. It's been real quiet lately."

"Yeah I know," I said in agreement. There was another awkward silence between us as we avoided eye contact. As I was so oblivious, Jet was quiet for the same reasons. Ever since that day in the caves, he couldn't bear to look me straight in the eye with a truthful expression on his face.

"Actually I came by to get my Mom. My dad and I have been trying to cook a decent meal for dinner for the past two hours."

"Not going so well I suspect?"

"N... No. Not really."

I laughed. "Well as of now your mom is helping my mom with helping my dad. So as of now all the parents are busy."

"Ah, that's too bad."

I had to try and lighten things up. "Um, I'd go over to your place to try and help you out but unfortunately I know nothing about cooking so... wanna go to KaibaCorp as ask Mokuba for some food for the night?" Bad plan. It was bad right form the minute I said KaibaCorp.

Jet looked at me weirdly. "We're seriously going over to KaibaCorp... for food."

"Hey we've gotta eat something. I'm kinda getting hungry, too," I said with a light laugh, rubbing my silent grumbling stomach.

"It's a date, then," Jet grinned, heading for the door.

"Yeah," I said quietly. Though the 'it's a date' is only an expression he just used, I felt butterflies in my stomach for some reason. '_What's wrong with me? Can't one thing one my life be easier just once? We're getting FOOD for heaven's sake!_' My inner battle inside my mind was postponed as Jet and I went to the bushes to grab our bikes after calling up to my dad I was heading out. As I went to get mine I realizes that my bike had a flat tire on the back. "Oh geez."

"What is it?" Jet asked me.

"I got a flat," I said, kneeling down and feeling the tire. "Just my luck."

"I'd let you ride on the back of my bike if I had the bars," Jet offered with a frown. I remember those - small bars that go on your back wheel so that a second person could stand on it and ride with you. Of course, neither of us ever got a set since we both had bikes of our own, so they were of no use. "We can just walk if you want. KaibaCorp's not that far."

Maybe this is a sign from the heavens telling me to back out. "Um, maybe I should just stay home tonight. You can still go."

"No way. Mokuba would only cook for you," Jet said quickly. He had a point. Darn it! "Come on dude please? Remember, _food_?"

I laughed at his emphasis on food. "Fine. But let's make it quick. You know how I hate walking at night."

"Since when?"

"Since I learned that monsters actually exist and that they're out to get specifically me." Jet laughed and started to run. "H-hey wait up!" Didn't I just say I was trying to back out? Oh man, the hormones thing again.

The two of us walked in silence, nothing really to talk about, which was really out of the ordinary. Only the sounds of crickets, cars, and flickering lights substituted for the quiet walk. Why couldn't I talk anymore? Could I not bring myself up to laugh and joke with Jet anymore? We're still best friends, aren't we?

After a walk that seemed to have taken forever, we arrived out front the KaibaCorp building. "Here we are," said Jet, looking up at the tall Domino landmark.

"It's been a while since I've come here," I said nostalgically. Mokuba was right. I would've been too busy to visit as often as I would've liked. At least now that the worst is over and done with, I'd be able to stop by, even at this late hour.

Jet and I walked inside, seeing the familiar shiny lobby. I remembered when I first got my parents back and we all reunited here together officially. A moment like that was so long ago, yet seemed like it was only yesterday.

"Earth to Amet," called Jet waving a hand in front of me.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was spacing out."

"Clearly," Jet said unsure. "Are you alright? You're actin' kinda funny."

"Who me? Acting funny - why I don't know what you're talking about!" I grinned, trying to be convincing. It would've work, had it not been for the person who went up and stood behind me and said my name. I shouted and jumped forward, turning around, only to see Mokuba himself there. "M-Mokuba! Don't scare me like that!"

"Well sorry for that," he chuckled, seeing my unstable mannerisms. He then looked over my shoulder to see Jet. "Hey Jet, it's been a while. Still tagging along with Amet, I see."

"Heh, yes sir," Jet smiled with a sweatdrop. Honestly he too didn't see Mokuba standing there.

"So, what are you two troublemakers doing here?"

"Actually we were wondering if you had any food?" I admitted embarrassingly, scratching the back of my head. "With Tea's pregnancy and all, all the adults have been kinda busy and, we've been going kinda hungry."

"Ah, I see," Mokuba said. "I haven't cooked anything lately, but I think I have a few sweets in our fridge I made yesterday. You two can take those if you like."

"Desert for dinner?" I asked skeptically.

"Hey I'm fine with that," Jet opposed, walking off already to the kitchen room. Mokuba and I exchanged smiles and I went off to follow Jet, Mokba continuing wih his business in KaibaCorp.

Inside the kitchen I found Jet already looking through the fridge. And out he took a tray of cakes. "Jackpot."

"Oh would you please," I scolded, taking the tray from him. Placing it on the counter I went through the cabinets, getting the plastic wrap to take them to go. "Strange. It's been so long since I've been here yet I still know where everything else is in the kitchen."

"And?"

I shrugged finding the roll of plastic wrap. "I don't know. It feels weird to me."

"That's what happens when you visit a place you moved out of," Jet said as I began wrapping the small pudding cakes in the plastic to take home. Unknowingly, a pair of eyes watched us from the window beyond the transparent curtains. Jet heard the rustling in the well tripped bushes outside and instantly turned his head in the direction of the window. Briefly for a second he saw a shadow-like figure out there, but it disappeared quickly, enough to miss in a blink.

I glanced at Jet, hearing him not make a sound. I found him starring outside. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I thought I heard something that's all."

"Probably just a cat," I said, wrapping the last one. "There, I got three cakes. One for me, you, and Joey."

"Ah only three?"

"Don't be a pig," I said with a glare. I picked up the tray to place the rest of the cakes back into the fridge. I'll have to thank Mokuba later. "Come on. Let's get out of here before Kaiba hears we're raiding his fridge."

Jet laughed. "Good call." Placing the cakes into a small box and wraping it in a cloth like a bento, we ran out of KaibaCorp and back outside. A few cars drove by occasionally and the street lamps were on now, illuminating the dark city. "You know," Jet started. "If we head to my place now with the cakes, my dad's bound to eat all of them."

"Really?"

"He has an appetite bigger than mine," Jet said truthfully. After grabbing my forearm he began to walk down another way on the sidewalk, not the way to his house, apparently dragging me along with him.

"H-Hey, where are you going off to?" I asked him, holding the box from the knot with my right hand.

"Just trust me would ya?" Jet said with a smile.

It wasn't long until I found myself sitting at the park bench, sitting with Jet with the box in between us as a wall. A bright street lamp stood next to the bech, gathering a small strand of light above us. We each had our individual pudding cakes in front of us with a small plastic fork. As I starred down at mine with its strawberry piece on the top, Jet grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Man how I miss Mokuba's cooking!"

"Yeah," I said faintly, smiling down at mine. I remember always looking forward to knowing whether Mokuba cooked breakfast or not. It was one of the bright things in my days growing up.

Jet tried to lighten my apparently distracted mood. "In case you want to know, I brought us here so we could eat our dinner. Like I said, if we went to my house first with the whole batch, no doubt my dad would take all three for himself."

I smiled and chuckled, looking back down at my dinner desert. "Well then, let's enjoy this. It's not everyday we get to do this kind of thing."

Jet nodded. "Right!"

Each of us taking a bite of our cake, I couldn't help but close my eyes dreamily as I savored the taste. If I enjoyed the piece this much, then I could only imagine how Jet felt. "Wow, Mokuba's really outdone himself this time," I said happily. Funny how food could be the brightest point of my day.

However Jet meanwhile beside me watched me smile. Surprisingly he wasn't as astonished by the food's spectacular sweet taste. Normally he would. He was. But the reason he agreed to have desert for dinner then eat at the park was all apart of his progressing plan to try and cheer me up and make me happy. So far it was succeeding.

"Thanks for taking us here too, Jet. Perfect night weather, fresh air, sweet cake."

"Well it's about time we rewarded ourselves for all the hard work we do," Jet argued reasonably. We smiled carelessly at one another, and continued to eat our cakes. It didn't take long for me to finish mine. It was a fairly small cake, but big enough to satisfy me. I looked down at the empty plastic wrap in my hand and the tiny plastic fork. I'd have thank Jet later for this idea. "Here," I heard him say. I saw a half of his cake in his hand, the arm it was connected to extended out towards me from my right side.

I starred at the half. "Huh?"

"You're still hungry, aren't you?" Jet said, his tiny fork on the side of his mouth, like a farmer with wheat grass in his mouth. "Here, take my last half. I'm not hungry."

I starred disbelievingly at him. "You're not hungry."

"Surprisingly not at this moment no," he admitted, also quite astonished with himself. "Come on, I'm trying to be a nice guy."

Looking from Jet back to the pastry, I pondered to myself. "Since when did you try to be the nice guy? We're friends remember? We don't need to act all proper around each other."

"I'm not trying to act proper," he said stubbornly, looking to the side while still holding his arm perfect extended to me. "Just take it. I know how much you like it. I can probably find some other things in my house to eat, anyway."

I starred wondrously at Jet, but smiled, taking my fork. Taking a piece of his half with the fork, I looked at it. After a few seconds I quickly stuck the fork in Jet's mouth, catching him off guard. He was forced to swallow the piece as I took my fork out of his mouth. He appeared to have spit out his own fork in the process of coughing. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Ack, are you trying to kill me?" he retorted.

"Well sorry but if you want me to eat your cake we're splitting it," I said as a matter of fact-ly. "I knew you would've opposed so I did what I did before you could do anything."

'_This girl's nuts_,' Jet thought, holding his neck.

"Come on, I know you like this cake, too," I smiled, catching his attention. "Just suck it up and be a man, geez! We'll share it." I wrapped the half in plastic and broke it into halves again. I gave one to Jet and kept mine. "Sorry if it turned out a bit mushed."

"It's alright," he said, unwrapping the plastic. "... Thanks, Amet." Secretly he thought about that first piece of cake I shoved into his mouth with my fork. And he couldn't help but think of the term 'indirect kissing'. He would've blushed at the thought, but it was too dark for anyone to notice.

I smiled back at him. "To a bright future."

"Amen," Jet answered, the two of us finishing the smaller cakes whole from the plastic. Upon swallowing Jet opened his eyes to a farther darker distance, and he saw a shadowy figure under a tree. Whoever the person was, he or she was following them. Jet recognized the shape of the hair from the KaibaCorp window, the shadowed figure. He seemed to see I hadn't noticed yet. "Um, Amet, maybe we should get going now," Jet said hesitantly. For some reason he didn't want to alert me of his findings and ruin my 'for-once-good-day'.

I arched my eyebrows at him. "Why?"

"Uh, bad vibes. Let's get you home before your dad starts thinking I kidnapped you like Kiba thought I did," he said quickly, dragging me off suddenly again. I managed to be able to grab the box with Joey's cake in it. As Jet speed-walked us out of the park, we headed on the route to my house.

"What's with you now?" I asked him, getting kind of annoyed with this surprise kinda thing today.

"Nothing absolutely nothing," he said hastily. Suddenly a shadow jumped off from a tall wall and landed in front of us, stopping us in our tracks, Jet still holding my wrist.

"Um... yeah..." I said, glaring suspiciously at Jet.

"Don't worry, it's _still_ just nothing," he persisted, only for me to roll my eyes. Due to the dark of night, the shadowed figure was left unidentified, but we saw him pull out what appeared to be a knife or dagger. "Okay maybe not nothing."

"Run!" I shouted, the two of us running off the opposite direction, Jet still holding my wrist to make sure we were still secure in being unseparated. I looked back against my wishes and saw the stranger chasing us, and fast. "They're gaining on us!"

"Well don't tell me that it doesn't help!" Jet retorted, running faster, forcing me to catch up. And I still couldn't believe I was still holding Joey's cake inside the box. By now we had run around the entire block and we managed to get inside the game shop. It was left without the lights on, but the windows allowed moonlight to keep it lit. Catching my breath inside Jet locked the front door, and turned around with a breath of relief. "See? Nothing."

"You call that nothing?" I shouted in a harsh whisper, trying my best not to wake my most likely sleeping parents. "We were being chased around by some mad dude with a weapon!"

"Hey it's progress to a normal life! Weird people like us get chased by monsters. We just got chased by our first normal thug!" he said enthusiastically. Like this was something I was supposed to celebrate?

"I'd rather take the monsters!" I retorted back at him.

"Either way, we should be safe for the time being. That guy can't get in here with the door locked," said Jet, only for the knife to be thrown through the glass of the door and right over our heads. Jet stood calmly still while I ducked, though I knew it would miss me anyway. "Unless he, does that."

The stranger reached his hand in through the hole and unlocked the door, coming in. Jet and I backed up. "If this is normal, I hate it," I said worriedly behind jet.

"Me, too," Jet replied quickly.

The stranger ran at us, attempting to grab us. Jet and I jumped out of the way, going opposite directions. In the end the thug went after Jet as I looked from where I landed on the floor. "He's after Jet," I realized. I began to stand up but Jet yelled at me from his dodging.

"Amet stay there!" he shouted.

"Don't be an idiot let me help you!" I grimaced. "Just who is he?" It was then I found another figure at the back door. It was my dad. Keeping quiet and watching, just before the thug could land a punch on Jet, my Dad grabbed a hold of the stranger, using his arms to hold the man back. As the struggle continued I ran up to Jet and helped him up. My still pregnant mother came down the stairs as well and turned on the lights of the store. It was then I saw the image of the man, no longer a shadow. He looked rather young. Layered brown hair with blue eyes to match.

"Who are you?" Yugi said threateningly, still holding the stranger.

The man struggled to get out of my dad's grasp. "Just let me go!"

"Not until you tell me your business here," my dad said sternly

"Are you alright, Jet?" Tea asked as she came over to the two of us.

"I've been better," he said, pushing himself up with his arms .

I smiled as she put on of her arms around me. "I'm just fine too, Mom."

The brunette stranger starred at me with my mother. He then looked to Jet as well and glared, _at him_. "You," he growled under his breath, catching Jet's attention. "You don't deserve to live."

"What'd you do to him?" I said to Jet with an eye.

"Oh come on Amet I've never seen the guy in my life!"he exclaimed.

"Just listen here," Yugi said to the man. "I'm going to let go of you now. You either explain yourself or face the consequences." The man glared as yugi let go of him. Surprisingly I didn't see the man tackle Jet. Rubbing his slightly muscular forearms, he looked at my mom and me with a slightly lesser glare, if it wasn't a glare at all even. "Well?" Yugi continued. "Who are you?"

We all sat in the living room. My mom and I served hot chocolate, even the stranger. It was late at night, and we were all tired. All I wanted to do was go to bed, but after all that's happened, I don't think I can fall asleep without the assurance I won't get stabbed over night.

"So, who are you anyway?" Tea asked, not as angry looking as most were.

The man remained silent for a moment. "Kress."

... What that's it? "Listen you," Jet started. "I saw you following Amet and me all night," he said, startling me. Was he really? I didn't notice. "Now what business do you have with us."

"I'm not obligued to tell you that," Kress said sourly, glaring.

"Well will you tell us anything?" Tea asked. "You break into our house and attempt to kill these children. Do you have nothing to say to that?"

"I wasn't trying to kill them both," he replied. I had no idea whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing. He was trying to kill one of us. But the part that got me most was that he was actually intentional of killing. Despite the awkward past two weeks, the thought of one of us dead - Jet dead - it was too overbearing.

"Who then?" Yugi interrogated.

I followed Kress's eyes and saw him stare at Jet in the corner of his glance. So I was right. You think it'd be me with all that's happened. "But why?" I started in a low voice, barely even audible. Everyone looked to me. My face was startled and unsure. I stood with probably trembling knees, but my voice was ready to blow out. "Why would you try such a thing? Jet's done nothing wrong! Why are you trying to hurt him?"

"Because he hurt you first!" the man shouted back in anger, taking me by surprise yet again.

Jet glared at the man. "For your information I'd never hurt Amet!

The man Kress scoffed. "That's what you say now."

"I'll ask again. What is your business with these children," Yugi said sternly.

The man closed his eyes and I saw him take a thought about answering. Finally he decided as he reopened his blue eyes. "My name is Kress Mutou, second child of Yugi and Tea Muotu."

My eyes widened as I felt Tea tense beside me. The look on my father's face too was unexplainable.

"Yeah right!" Jet retorted, standing from the couch with fists. "That still doesn't explain what you're doing here tryin' to waste me!"

"Believe what you want," Kress said. "But what I speak is my truth alone." He reached into his pocket and revealed what appeared to be the Millennium Shard. The exact same one I had.

I starred irediculously. "T-That mirror..."

Kress nodded at me, showing it to me. "Yes. The Millennium Shard."

"But that's impossible," I said, starring in disbelief. "Only I have that. I created that!"

"In your time," Kress told. "As you know, the Millennium Shard allows one to travel worlds, even time and space." I noticed a momentary glistening light in the glass.

"You're not from here, are you..." I said in realization and the man Kress stood up. Jet also stood up to get in front of me but my father held him back from where he sat.

"No," Kress said more gently, looking down at me. "I'm from the future. I'm your little brother." That was when it all came together. Kress Mutou. The future. He's the little brother I've been expecting, that we've all been expecting. "You are my sister, so as you can see there is no way I'd want to do you any harm."

"But you are doing me harm if you hurt Jet!"

"Your pain is caused by that boy in the first place!" Kress said with a cold voice.

My mother came up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders. She looked eye to eye with her assumed future son. "What exactly is happening to Amet in your time, Kress." I felt the gentleness in my mom's voice. That was her thing. From but the feel of her hands, I could tell she was also quite scared and nervous of her son's purposes.

The man looked down at me before turning away. "Like I said before, I am not obligued to say."

Tea frowned. "That bad?"

"But it's bad enough that you have to kill me," Jet answered, making all of us look to him. He walked slowly to my side, and he could still feel the older Mutou's glare on him. "From what I know, brothers protect sisters, whether older or younger. You're Amet's little brother, so you want to protect her. And I guess to protect her in your time, you came back here to fix the problem, by getting rid of me." Jet glanced down at the floor. He suddenly felt very nervous now. "What exactly... did I do in the future, that was so wrong that I had to be disposed of now?"

I felt a pang in my chest. "Jet-"

"It's fine, Amet," Jet interrupted. "Because if it's because of me Amet gets seriously hurt in the future, then I'll be okay with you getting rid of me now."

My eyes widened. "Jet no-!"

"It's for you, Amet," Jet interrupted once more. "I may not be your brother, but you're still my best friend, and I want to make sure you live a full and safe life. And this has nothing to do with my being a guy and trying to do the gentleman-like thing. You and I agreed before a long time ago, we didn't have to relate that way, my being a man or your being a lady. We're equal. But if it's what I must do then I'll gladly give my life to a friend who needs it."

I didn't know why, but I felt as if tears would form in my eyes soon, but I couldn't have them drip now. Not now. What Jet has said was probably the most serious thing he's ever said before. Over the years he's grown up a lot, maybe more than me even.

"Um, why don't we all go to bed now," Tea said with a trying smile. "It's late and we all need our rest. We can continue in the morning, if that's okay with you, Kress."

Kress hesitated to answer his mother. "Fine."

"You can stay over for the night, Jet. It's late," Yugi said, to which Jet merely nodded.

Tea then put on a serious look. "But you must promise me that you won't harm any of the children."

"I don't intend to if it's your wish," Kress said. "But before I leave this place, I will complete my mission one way or another."

Like that's supposed to make relations easier. "Amet lead Kress to the guest room," my mother instructed.

I obeyed and went off down the hall, leading my so-called brother. It felt awkward to me, being hospitable to the person who wanted to kill my best friend.

The night was long and sleepless for me. I looked up to the window ceiling, praying for an answer to this madness. "I wonder if my life will ever be normal again," I said truthfully with a yawn. I may have been influenced to say this, but I honestly missed and longed for my old life back, before all these duel monster shadow games and past life nonsense. I turned over in my bed under the covers halfway up my body and I sadly closed my eyes at another attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

**And there enlies the next chapter update!**

**Gosh, since the 11th I think since I've updated.  
Either way, Kress is Amet's 'little brother'. And now he wants to dispose of Jet.**

**Can you guess why? Maybe so, maybe not. Depends on you guys really. **

**Nonetheless, summer's almost over. I got one good week left before school starts. And I've gotta type up my summer reading reports. Ugh.  
Fanfiction is so much cooler to read and write.**

**Anyway, until later. Review if you want another chapter before school starts for me! I'm gonna be busy for sophomore year so I won't be able to update as frequently as I usually do, if you call my definition of frequently, uh, right.  
But yeah. Review! Motivation is the key success to life. I think. **


	13. It's Gone

**First off, I am SO sorry I haven't updated since like, summer.  
I had an idea of how this part of the story was going to go, but I needed someone's help in writing this since I, uh, well, you'll see. **

**Forget me for now. If you still love and cherish the finishing of this story, read on and I'll try to update the next part much sooner.**

Thank you everyone for the support and reviews so far! I hope you're okay with this chap. ^^  


* * *

My night was made of a dreamless void. By morning, I felt like I should be sleepy, but I wasn't. Twisting and turning to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in didn't help either.

Being only a little bit before 7:00 in the morning, I got out of bed, still in my pajamas. I walked out of my bedroom, quietly going down the short hall. Discretely going down the stairs, I decided to go down to the shop. I wouldn't have to worry about being quiet down there. Plus it was raining outside, so that would shield whatever sound I made.

To my surprise upon arriving downstairs, I found Kress already there, and I stopped in my tracks, quickly taking a step back to hide behind the wall. I peeked out, and saw him looking at the shelves of the store. He turned his head slightly, noticing me, and I flinched back, hoping he didn't see me.

I heard him chuckle. He laughs? "I saw you there."

Hesitantly I came out of hiding and walked out slowly. My throat was a bit uneasy. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm an early riser. I never did like to sleep," Kress explained as I walked up to him, a short fair distance away from his figure. He chuckled again, making me arch my eyebrow.

"What's so funny."

"You, being shy," he replied, his hands in his ripped jean pockets. "You're my big sister, so its natural for me to think of you as the mature one to look up to. You'd understand how different things are for me to be here."

"I guess," I said without much enthusiasm, not really having much of an answer to that, but I understood his point nonetheless. I followed his gaze to where he was looking on the shelf. Some cards?

"I'm just looking around the old game shop, just incase you're wondering," Kress said, reading my mind. "These cards don't exist on those shelves anymore back in my time."

"Figures," I answered shortly. These small answered were a result of the awkward tension I felt to the man who was my future little brother. I didn't have much to talk to him about. He tried to kill my best friend just last night. Now we were acting as if that hostile act had never happened. At least he kept his promise to my parents about not hurting him over night. Anyone could hurt Jet in his sleep. Really. "I'm going back upstairs," I announced, turning on my bare feet towards the staircase. As I passed by the glass counter, I found a few scattered cards on it. I looked at one of the face up ones, a card I didn't recognize.

Kress noticed the cease in my barely audible footprints and turned around to see me looking at the cards. "Those are mine.

"Oh," I said. I should've known. "You're a duelist?"

"Yes," Kress answered, finally turning around. "I'm the son of Yugi Mutou. It's only natural."

A small half smile appeared on my face. "You got me there. I bet you duel the future-me a lot, then."

The motionless look on his face changed into one of confusion. "Duel you? Never had. Probably never will, either," he said honestly as if it were a world-known fact.

I arched my eyebrows. "Why?"

"The sister I know doesn't duel," Kress said, coming over and recollecting his deck he left on the counter. "She's more like Mom than Dad; isn't that much into Duel Monsters. Never even had a deck."

I starred at Kress in confusement. doing my best not to look to bewildered. Never had a deck or duel? How does he not know about me now? Made me wonder what happened. Instead I put on a fake smile before he could detect my suspicion. "Oh... I see."

"You know I still have to carry out my mission," he reminded, making me tense up. Please don't say what I think you're gonna say. "I came here to erase somebody, and that is still my intention."

'_So... he's still going through with it_.'

At that I narrowed my eyes. "No," I stated.

"What?"

"You're not gonna hurt Jet," I repeated. "Just go back to your own time and we can just act as if none of this ever happened okay?"

"He your boyfriend?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"No!" I retorted.

"Then why do you want to protect this guy so much? You like him don't you."

"I don't have to answer to you!" I shouted, banging my fist on the counter. "So quit changing the subject around towards me! And for your information I have my own intentions, too! I'm not gonna let you hurt Jet if it's the last thing I do!"

"Amet I'm doing this for your own good."

"If it's all for my sake ever thought about asking me for my own opinion on all this? Maybe I just want to accept whatever future I get myself into and just have you leave us alone!" I didn't mean to shout all that. It just came out. My so called 'brother' starred at me in disbelief. "I don't care what bad thing Jet does to me in the future. We're happy now. Why can't you just leave us at that!"

"And why can't _you_ see the fact I'm trying to help you!"

That was it. "I hate you!" Storming towards the door of the shop I went outside, slamming it shut. I began to regret I didn't get dressed first before coming down. As of now I was getting soaked in my pajamas. Using the shoes I had on I ran down the sidewalk. My first and formost intention was to get away from him, that, that Kress.

And I knew only one place I could go to. A predictable place but a place away from home.

"Amet?" Tea's worried voice called. She and her husband rushed down the stairs and through to the game shop, finding a frozen Kress standing by the counter. "We heard shouting what happened?"

"Amet," Kress said painfully.

That was what caught Yugi's attention. "Where is Amet."

"I don't know. She ran out on me."

"Kress what did you do," Yugi said dangerously.

"Yugi forget about that now," Tea interrupted, grabbing her coat from the rack. "I'll go and look for Amet okay? You stay here and watch Kress."

"Tea you're not going out there in your condition-"

"Our daughter ran off in the rain at 6:00 in the morning so don't you dare try to tell me what to do, Yugi Mutou, or so help me I'll, ARGH!" With her over rising mood swings Tea left the game shop in the same manner as her daughter did previously. Left speechless in silence the two Mutous looked at each other, Kress trying to to avoid his father's gaze.

Yugi crossed his arms and starred at his son. "Now that that's over with," he began. "Wanna start explaining everything you know? Like, why exactly did you come here? To save your sister? Because it sure looks like you're doing a real good job."

"You don't know anything about what happens to Amet!" Kress shouted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A tired Mai Wheeler walked down the stairs in her night robe, her hair a mess and no make up on. The doorbell had rung and she highly doubted her son or husband would get up to answer the door.

"I swear this house has problems," Mai whined in a mumble to herself as she opened the door. Much to her surprise she found it raining a storm outside, and even more shocking, a scared little girl at her door.

I shivered at the doorstep, hugging my sleeveless arms with empty eyes. I lifted my head, looking up at the blond. "Please..."

"Amet," Mai gasped, immediately extended her arms and bringing me into her house.

Shivering, I tried to say out the words I needed to say. "Mai... can I talk to you for a minute?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After giving me a towel to place over my shoulders and to keep me warm, we sat in the Wheeler Kitchen, a hot cup of hot chocolate to warm me up from the inside. "Thank you, Mai. I really appreciate this."

She nodded with an understanding smile. She sat herself down in the chair across from me, holding her own mug. "So what's up that you had to run all the way out here in the rain and in your pajamas?"

"It's complicated," I began. I felt against telling her I met my future brother who wants to kill her son. But that wasn't the only problem at hand. "I tried asking my dad how he fell in love with my mom."

"Oh did you now," Mai said with a smile, the same mischievous smile she wore from her younger days. "And he said?"

"Nothing," I replied with my head hung low. "He didn't wanna talk about it."

"Eh, that's Yugi for you."

"So while I'm here," I started, rubbing my neck. "Would you mind telling me how _you_ fell for Joey?"

She seemed amused by my notion. "Now there's a question you ought' to think about," said Mai, leaning back in her chair as she looked up. "Man, how do I answer this. Joey and I met back when we were still teenagers; couple yeas older than you probably. I was older than him so I didn't think very much of him at first except for an amateur wannabe duelist. But I guess he grew onto me eventually." She smiled at the table. "He actually proved himself a capable duelist... and friend." Finding herself going a bit too far into memory lane she snapped her head back up. "Other than that, why do you ask?"

Kind of nervous I kept my stare down into my chocolate drink. I could faintly see through the gentle ripples my reflection. "Would you be okay if... if I said I liked Jet...?"

The blond's violet eyes widened like an increasing moon. "What did you just say?"

"I-If I said I got a pet?"

"Nuh-uh you didn't say that!"

"Yes I did!"

"You like my son..." she said with a wide grin. Um... creepy.

I let out a sigh as my shoulders slumped. "I knew it was a stupid idea."

"No no Amet this is a _fabulous_ idea of yours!" Mai opposed greatly, shaking my shoulders from across the table catching me by surprise.

"I just said if," I clarified once she stopped shaking me. "Truth is I don't really know what I feel. It's so weird... I've never felt like this before so I can't really say. That's why I'm asking you and dad how you fell for people how do you realize you're starting to like someone..."

"Geez, all you teenagers are so difficult," Mai groaned. "Listen Amet, let me ask you this. What do you know for certain how you feel about Jet?"

I suddenly felt awkward talking about my inner most feelings for my best guy friend in his own house, and to his own mother. Does no one see how off this all is? "All I can say is that he's my best friend. I can talk to him, I can laugh and smile with him, I can tell him my secrets-"

"Except about this."

"U-Uh...Yeah," I agreed. "Yet... I don't know this other feeling." I felt myself smile a little at the edge of my mouth. "I still remember him as my babysitting playmate from when we were kids. And in a way he still is. But, all of a sudden I want to be closer to him... I want to be with him more... But it's so difficult for me to think of him as more than just my best friend yet... "

"Yet...?"

The edge of my lips twitched into a little hardly present smile. "Yet... I can't stop thinking about it."

"Ah, I see," Mai said. It was as if she were my therapist. I need one of those. "Here, I'll say a couple words. And you say the first thing that comes to mind." Told ya.

"Um, what purpose does this serve again?"

"Just trust me, Amet. I know what I'm doing," Mai said reassuringly and bossily. "Jet."

"Friend."

She eyed me carefully. "Tuxedo."

"Dad," I blushed. Honestly the first thing that came to mind was Jet, but I said my dad instead to cover it up. Am I allowed to do that?

"Hand holding."

"Kids."

"Kissing."

"Ew."

"Bed."

"Huh?"

"Making out."

"MAI!"

"What? It's all a part of my test," Mai said in her defence. I wouldn't admit it, but Jet came up in my had in those words, all against my own will. Kissing. When Jet forcefully kissed me to wake me up from my meditation in his room. Bed. When Jet and I were sleeping next to each other under the tree. Making out. Unfortunately, the image of Jet and me making out popped up in my head. And the worst part of it all was that never happened! Unless you count the first time. UGH!

I blame my poor conscience. Must be on vacation.

"Amet?" Mai asked. "Your eye's twitching."

"T-Twitching? My eye isn't twitching who said I'm twitching?" My grin was wide and my eyes refused to blink. Foget the therepy just send me into a mental house to get better.

Mai starred ireduculosly at me. "Amet I think-"

"AMET!" called a voice, followed by the sound of pounding on the front door.

"Mom?" I spoke up, recognizing that voice. What was she doing here?

"Oh not her, too. And she's supposed to be in bed," Mai said, getting out of her seat. I got up, too. If it was my Mom she most likely came here to take me home.

Before Mai could open the door I darted up the stairs. I hurriedly opened the door to Jet's room and swiftly ran in, shutting the door just a quickly. Taking a sigh of relief I leaned against the door. '_Man, I can't have Mom take me home, not yet_.' But upon opening my eyes I found Jet sleeping in a lazy position on his bed, in his boxers... Only his boxers.

I jumped and I felt my hair stand up on end at the back of my neck, and quickly I turned around against the door, making a slight banging sound as I hit my nose and forehead on it. At the moment I didn't really notice, because my cheeks were flushing red again. The images from Mai's talk flashed through my head again. I held back the urge to bang my head on the door.

'_Stay calm Amet. It's nothing bad. It's only Jet... Without his shirt... In his boxers._..' I couldn't get the image out of my head. That two-second-sight was stuck in my mind forever. He laid on his back, a serene look on his face where as I half expected for him to be drooling. And he had abs. When did THAT happen? We've never gone swimming before, so I've never really seen Jet shirtless before either.

It was then I recounted the very early days of toddler-hood when I suddenly remembered our moms giving us a bath, together, in the same tub, together. I made a small squeal and felt me hurt myself on the door again with another bang to the nose and forehead. This time I couldn't help but shut my eyes and grasp my forehead, turning back around and sinking to sit against the door. "Ow..."

Hearing the noise, Jet faintly opened his eyes. He sat himself up from his elbows and at that he saw me sitting at his door. I was still rubbing my head, tried to rid myself of the hurting throbbing feeling. The boy's eyes widened, realizing he was not the least presentable, even to his best friend, who happened to be a girl.

"Geez," I muttered under my breath, finally opening my eyes. I saw Jet starring disbelievingly at me, as if he were hoping I were just a dream. I wish. I turned red once more, as did Jet. By instinct I covered my eyes with my hands and tried to stand. "I'm so sorry! I-I was hiding from downstairs and-"

"I-It's fine," Jet assured, throwing himself off his bed. "Just, uh, stay like that! I'll just be a sec."

Please. As I kept myself hand-blinded, Jet searched frantically around his room for a shirt. Miraculously none were in his drawers and his last night shirt was no where to be found. It was then he found the red one on his hamper beside the door next to me. He grinned. "Aha," he said, walking towards the other side of the room. However a familiar toy car he once used to prank his dad so many years ago appeared under his foot at his step.

Jet shouted as the toy car shook him off balance, thus making him fall and crash. Just as if Mai was Fate herself she let it be that Jet crashed onto me, of all things. With a loud 'OOF' we slammed onto the ground in pain. I felt another throbbing feeling in my spine and a banging feeling on the back of my head since it hit the wall when we fell. And I just had to stay conscious and live to feel the pain of it all. "The world hates me today doesn't it."

"Tell me about it," Jet groaned, trying to bring himself up from on top of me. With the both of us realizing we fell, we found our position rather awkward for teenagers our age. I was laying down on my back save for my head leaning an angle upwards against the wall. Jet stayed above me, his legs on both sides of me and his arms supporting his torso. The image itself played out those three words from what Mai said. Kissing. Bed. Making out.

I was still a little wet from the rain and I began to feel it all become nervous sweat. Jet began to form his own. It was hot weather in the house, despite the cold rain outside. And the blushing didn't help the awkward sight. If anyone were to walk in the wrong idea would instantly be assumed.

I was in my pajamas. My flannel pants were not completely dried off yet, and one of the straps from my spaghetti strap tank top were slipping slightly off my left shoulder. Jet saw the color of my creamy skinned shoulder. He felt the unusual teenage-hormone drive to just feel it. And yet he starred into my eyes, his face so close to mine as I were unable to move. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to get up unless Jet did first. And his sweating bare skin didn't help me remain calm, either. Heck I'm only fourteen! I should be worrying about pimples and girly shopping and school grades. But noooo, I had to get the tomboy-personality, holographic monsters, and the super hot guy best fr-

I said nothing.

One of us had to speak first, might as well be me. "I-I..." Nice.

"Jet!" Mai shouted. "Is Amet in there! I need her down stairs!" Without warning the assertive mother opened the door. With it's quick force it bumped into the back of Jet, causing his arms to loose balance and he fell down me again. I felt a slight surge of pain from the impact but I've delt with worse.

While I was busy with the pain from the fall, Jet delt with otherwise. His whole half-naked self lay on top of his best friend. His face was buried in my shoulder with the strap fallen off, his lips on my collar bone. Our legs were tangled up and I felt a strange feeling over my lower self, but I felt too numb from the crash to notice anything. Jet felt it, though, and he thanked the heavens we had our clothes on otherwise there would have been a terrible accident. His lower arms felt the soft skin of my arms, and his upper torso felt the soft chest of his best girl friend which he failed to notice. Like me, he always thought of me as the childhood friend, the little girl he used to play with when his family babysat me. But now he understood.

I was no longer the little girl he came to remember. We had both grown physically. I knew he had thin muscles. Jet knew I had more slender and angular shoulders. I knew he had abs. Jet knew I had a chest.

Things were getting more difficult... to stay the way we used to be... We weren't the same fourteen-year olds who went looking for information on Maximillion Pegasus at the very beginning. Yet, we both strived to remain the same, and ignore our growing emotions, our growing bodies. It was then I would admit it.

'_I like Jet_.'

Even more frozen than ever, Mai starred down at what she caused."Oops, did I do that I'm so sorry guys," she said fakely, inside enjoying it. What a deranged mother Mai was. I hope I don't turn out like that. Opening the door was the best thing she ever did according to herself. Jet and I would've glared at her if we weren't so stuck.

"What happened?" asked Joey's tired voice. Looking over his wife, he saw the two children in the corner in their awkward -the word awkward being an understatement- position. His face cracked, and instantly he looked accusingly towards Mai. "What'd you do?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Everyone walked down to the living room. Jet band I hadn't said a word to each other. However he had a shirt on at least. And some pants.

I found my mom sitting on the couch. When she looked up at saw me, her blue eyes lit up. "Amet," she said gratefully, as I walked up to her. She hugged me and then looked down at me. "Are you okay? What did Kress say to you?"

"Nothing Mom," I answered, as she held the sides of my face, brushing away my yellow strands of hair. "How'd you find me? How'd you know I was here?"

"You're my daughter, Amet. I know you," Tea smiled, glad to have her daughter with her. "Plus I know how close you and Jet are."

"No you don't," Joey mumbled, only for Mai to elbow him to shut up. Jet meanwhile blushed again and avoided his gaze from his parents.

"Do you have to take me home?" I whispered. I never got around to telling Joey and Mai there's a guy in my house who wants to kill Jet. "I don't like Kress," I continued to whisper.

"I know," she said, running her hand through my multicolored hair. "But we have to settle this. If anything, your father's with him right now. And knowing Yugi."

I smiled with a laugh. "Thank, you dad."

"Um," Jet spoke, coming up behind me. That was the first we've spoken to each other decently today. "Is this about Kress, by any chance?" I could only nod. I couldn't speak straight to him yet, as much as I wanted to.

"Who the heck is Kress?" Joey asked confused.

Tea was quick to answer. "Family member."

"Cousin," Jet added instantly. The less they knew, the better.

"I better take Amet home now. Yugi might get worried," Tea advised, receiving a nod from Mai.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

The taxi ride home was decent. With me without a jacket and my mom almost through with her pregnancy, there was no way we were walking all the way back home. Entering the Game Shop I thanked the raining skies that Kress wasn't here still. My dad was probably upstairs with him, for I doubted that they'd leave the place to go anywhere in particular. Going upstairs to the living room, we found it also vacant.

Tea removed her jacket. "Why don't you go put on some dry clothes in your room," she said to me.

"I'm not in trouble?"

"I don't think you need any more of it at the moment," she smiled, kissing my head. "We'll deal with that later. Now go, before you catch a cold."

I smiled faintly and nodded. Leaving to my room, I changed out of my wet pajamas and into some warm dry clothes. The house was kind of hot, so I kind of missed the cool feeling of my wet Pajamas. I laid back down in my bed. On the wooden stand at the head of my bed was that childhood drawing of the magician and the prince, taped to hang there. I ripped it off and looked at it. Aside from this morning's events at the Wheeler residence, I remembered my original purpose for running there in the first place.

"Kress is still after Jet," I realized, kind of upset I never got around to telling Jet of any type of warning. All that awkward stuff in his room wasn't supposed to happen originally. So I guess I got sidetracked from my original mission. Kress was still here. He was still intent on getting Jet. But I couldn't talk to Jet now. Not after this morning in his room. I sighed. "I think I'm scared for life."

Ring ring.

My head jumping, I heard the repetitive ring. I turned to my desk by the window. It was cluttered with books and papers, but my flip cellphone was among the junk. Its front glowed as the bell sound continued. Leaving the drawing on my sheets I got up to get the phone. On the front I saw Jet's name. Figures. But of all times why now? I pondered over whether to answer it. I always answer my phone to Jet. He'd get the wrong idea if I didn't pick up.

I flipped the phone open. Bringing it up to my ear I hesitantly spoke. "Hello?"

"Amet?" Jet asked in his oh-so soothing voice. I remembered so long ago when we were little and his voice was only so high as my own. When exactly along the years did his voice become deeper? It's like how you never notice when you're getting taller. "Amet you still there?"

"I'm here," I replied. Speak Amet speak!

"I just wanted to call to apologize for this morning," Jet stated awkwardly, blushing where he held his phone in his house.

"Oh that don't worry about it. It's nothing," I said convincingly. Yes! I spoke normally!

"Nothing. You say that was nothing? I'd hate to see what you call something," Jet said, making me laugh. He smiled on the other line.

"Shut up, Jet," I smiled with another blush. If he were here in person I would've hit his arm.

"Glad to hear I made ya laugh at least," Jet continued. "We're still friends, right?"

"Definitely," I nodded, going over to my bed. Putting my phone on speaker I sat the phone beside me. "We're best friends. Even something like that shouldn't knock us off."

"Totally!" Jet said with trying enthusiasm. "Heck we could accidentally kiss and it'd mean totally nothing!"

"I know right?" I said just as fakely energetic. We both erupted into a series of forced laughs which quickly died down into awkward 'ha-ha's'. Well, that broke the ice.

"A-Anyway," Jet said, clearing his throat. "Obviously everything that happened this morning was never really meant to happen."

"Yeah?"

"So uh... why'd you come over so early? Something happen at home with that Kress dude?"

"He's still out to get you."

Jet blinked. "Gee thanks for laying that one on me so easily."

"I only went to your place to warn you."

"Okay so I'm warned. Now what?"

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping you-" I stopped mid sentence, hearing the sound of a door closing outside.

Jet noticed my abrupt ending in my speech. "Amet?"

"Shh, I think I heard something," I said quietly into the bottom of the phone. Grabbing it with me, I sneaked over to my bedroom exit and went into the short hall. I noticed my parents' door closed. Kress was definitely in there. "Kress's talking with my parents."

"You think you can try to get to them?"

"You mean eavesdrop?"

"Well you were gonna do it anyway right?"

Point taken. Using quiet footsteps I made it to the door. I turned the knob slowly as to not make a sound. Opening it an inch I peeked in. Three figures stood inside from my point of view

"I'm not saying anything," Kress stated. It sounded like he's said that many times before. "I only came here to do what I had to do."

"We know for a fact you're trying to get rid of Jet," Yugi stated straight to the point. "Why? What is it that he does to Amet that's so horrible?"

"We're not letting you leave until you answer," Tea said sternly. "Time travel or not you're still our son, and we're still your parents."

"If I talk you'd never be able to look at your daughter and that Wheeler kid the same way ever again."

"We're willing to take that chance," Yugi said, narrowing his intense scary eyes. Dad could be like that sometimes.

"Fine, but you asked for it," said Kress. "I'm sure you both are aware of the girl Kara." This caught all our attention. "She's my niece, Amet's daughter who's in a coma in the hospital in my time." Coma? But her soul's in shadow realm? "After her parents disappeared I was put in charge of taking care of her, if she ever wakes up that is."

"Kara's parents," Yugi said. "What happened to them?"

Kress was hessitent to answer. "Amet was killed. And... in the process, the killer must've done something to put Kara in that state she's in now. In it's own twisted way, Kara's father, Amet's husband; he was the murderer." Kara said something like that. A man she looked up to, killed her mother, killed me. It was, my own future husband. "Kara's an orphan now because of that bastard. And along the lines of my story, and with the reason why I came here, you can understand the identity of the father; who he is, why I want to take him out before he can do any damage to the future."

With my parents left speechless, I was left paralyzed behind the door. My body refused to move, the knees I was kneeling on beginning to tremble. '_No... can't be..._'

My cellphone was left on speaker the entire time, and so Jet heard the conversation from all the way in his own room, over his cellphone. His eyes refused to blink as he felt his arms and legs go numb. The reason Kress traveled back in time to get rid of him, was because he was Amet's future killer. He's the one who betrays Amet for some reason in the future. That Duel Monsters prophecy was right. He would kill her and send their daughter to the shadow realm. He was going to betray Amet.

He was going to kill _me_.

"I-I'm..." Jet dropped his phone.

"And that is why I have to get rid of Jet," Kress continued. "I used my sister's Millennium Shard to travel back in time. If I want to save my sister and her daughter I must take care of the problem now."

"Kress, killing Jet won't solve anything," Tea clarified with a pure strong voice.

"Do I look like I care!" Kress retorted at the woman. "I care too much for Amet to just let her die so brutally like that! You didn't see her die the way I did! I watched her murder with my very own eyes!" He found himself shouting, and tried to calm his own nerves. "I just want my sister alive. She was too good for this earth to be taken away the way she was."

I was unable to take it anymore. I jumped up and ran back to my room. Doing that probably blew my cover, but I couldn't hear any more. I was terrified with fear, as if I had just watched some scary horror movie that would give me nightmares in my dream. I ran to my room and locked the door. Jet must've overheard. He was on the phone. He knew now. I knew now. We all knew, why Kara was in this state of being. Collecting myself again I pressed my phone up to my ear with petrified hands.

"Jet? Jet are you there?" I asked frantically into the phone. However looking at my phone again I saw he had hung up.


	14. Resilience of Foraging Simplicity

The rain outside was exceptionally loud now. I could feel my heart beating hard, like the dangerously heavy rain hitting the sidewalk outside. This made this morning seem perfectly fine. But what was I supposed to feel now? Scared? Afraid? Sad? I was confused, lost. Jet will kill me in the future. My own best friend, my _husband_... lest I forget.

I made my way slowly to my bed, trying to to remain stable. I felt as if I could topple over any minute from all the anxiety. Strangely enough, this was the first time in my entire life I've ever wished that this was just some dream and I'd wake up. Coming to the bed I laid down in it slowly, the drawing falling off the bed. The picture of the childishly-drawn blue magician and the prince - history was repeating itself. They said prince would kill the magician. Jet, in turn, was supposed to kill me.

"No!" I shouted into my pillow before turned over to the side so I could breathe properly. "Jet won't kill me. He's my best friend. No matter what he'd never do such a thing." I instilled that in my mind, and that slowly gave hope, hopefully not a false hope. I knew this now. We could always change the future and prevent it. I won't be killed by Jet. Jet knows he'd never kill me. We care too much about each other, so it had to be some mistake. A misunderstanding. Just a... mistake.

Meanwhile I heard a knock, pulling me out of my deep thoughts. However, I refused to turn and answer it, but the door opened on its own instead nonetheless. Kress looked in, seeing his sister's back sprawled on her bed. "Amet?"

"I don't wanna talk to you," I retorted lowly, hugging my pillow in my arms.

"You heard, didn't you," Kress said sympathetically.

I was still keeping in mind my denial. Jet won't kill me. He won't. "You still better not hurt Jet."

Kress made a face. "What are you talking about."

"I know that you said Jet will kill me in the future," I said, burying the bottom part of my face into the pillow. "I'll take care of things my own way. We won't ever hurt each other. Ever."

"Amet you're being unreasonable," Kress spoke at my door. "The Jet you know now is a completely different person from the one in the future."

"Then tell me Kress, what happens to the Jet I once knew when I'm older?" I spoke, furrowing my eyebrows. "Why are you intending on killing a currently innocent soul to save merely mine."

"It's not just you, Amet! What about Kara!"

"Don't you dare bring her into this," I glared at the wall across from my laying position. The tone I held in my voice, I've never spoken with such venom and distaste before, it scared me. "For so long, Jet and I have been looking for my killer."

I felt Kress's eyes widen. "You knew?"

"I know more than you think," I answered coldly. "Kara - I _met_ her. Jet was so determined to find my killer and put him to justice, to save me _and_ my daughter. He's... he's my best friend." I felt myself smile again. "That's why I'm defending him, from you. I won't let you hurt him, no matter what you say."

Kress's stare softened. "You really care about this guy, don't you."

"Hey, you said he was my husband in the future, didn't you?" I shrugged, sitting up and finally facing my brother. It felt so weird to state that fact so nonchalently, since I still couldn't believe it myself. "I always knew we were close, but I never imaged we'd be that close." As I blushed Istood up, going over to my drawer and opening one of them. "So we're gonna settle this once and for all."

"And how do you propose we do that."

I brought out my duel disk from the drawer, attaching it to my right arm. "We're gonna duel," I announced with a smirk directed at his face. "Never thought I could duel huh? I don't know what the future me said to you about my past, but I'm the real deal, and I can duel. And I'm willing to do so to defend Jet."

"You're serious, aren't you," Kress said with an amused look.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I asked with my still everpresent smirk. "Besides, you're the 'son of the king of games'. If you think you can beat me then you don't really have too much of a problem. But if I win, you go back to your time and leave things here to me."

"And if I win our duel?"

I put on a serious expression. "Then you can continue with your mission." This was probably a foolish decision. I myself wasn't _that_ good a duelist. When I won duels before when we were looking for the Millennium Items, I only won due to stupid flukes. Kiba surrendered. Leo was un-brainwashed. I had never truly won a duel on my own. Guess it's time to see if I can.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

While it was raining outside, Kress and I stood across from one another inside over at the Kaibadome. With it raining, no one was around and I still knew my way around Kaiba's security system. We both had duel disks and our own decks. Starting with 4000 life points, it began.

The duel itself was fairly challenging, that's all I'll say. I'm not up to explaining details. But I will say this, this duel tested everything I learned from when I got my first Duel Monsters card up to now. Closer calls have never been made, and we both fought for what we thought was right. However, throughout the duel, I always felt hesitant about winning. I still had a little spec of doubt in me, of that horrid future actually coming true if I won.

It was near the end of the duel now. Kress was down to his last few life points, and I had my Magician's Valkyria monster out on the field, with Kress wide open for an attack. "Well Amet, I must say you were a worthy opponent," Kress said like a true son of Yugi Mutou. However he saw me just standing there, fear and uncertainty instilled in my eyes. "Amet, are you gonna attack or what? Just get it over with."

I was stuck. Do I attack and save Jet and take the risk of dying? Or do I willingly give the duel, and let Kress deal with it and save me and our future? My future. '_What do I do...? Am I willing to risk my own life to save another's, and know for certain that there's no turning back?_' Most people like me would say 'hell yeah!' in agreement to give their own lives for something. But when it comes down to it, it's a lot more complicated to make that decision.

"Amet?" Kress called out again. During his stay he had only one thing on his mind, to save his sister's life. However now he knew all he really needed to do was save her from getting hurt, even mentally hurt. Killing Jet would probably hurt just as much. He gritted his teeth in agony. "Come on Amet attack me!" he yelled across the dueling field. "You won the duel! I know you can save your future despite everything I've told you!" I looked up at him. "I was wrong alright?" And for once, I saw him smile. "Just finish this."

I smiled back at him and closed my watery eyes. Well, no turning back. My voice was reduced to a calm breaking whisper. "Attack." My Magician's Valkyria went onto to directly take out all the remaining life points of my opponent. With the number finally reaching zero, I was declared the official winner of the duel. The holograms disappeared, and I was left alone with my brother. I had actually won a real duel, all on my own. Didn't I.

With a hard blink, my eyes were back to their semi-dry state. I had sealed my fate, and somehow, I was so happy inside that I did this. I looked up and saw Kress standing across the floor still, actually looking like he was proud. Smiling sincerely, I ran across the floor and into Kress, hugging him. He was quite tall. "Thank you," I said heartfully. Kress seemed somewhat taken back by this action, but either way, he hugged me back as well.

"It's nice to see you again, Amet," Kress thanked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We both sat at the entrance of the Kaibadome in shade from the rain. I called for another taxi to take me home. "So you'll be leaving?" I asked Kress.

He nodded. "Yeah. A promise is a promise. You won fair and square, so I have to do my part and take my leave." He turned his head to me. "Just know this. I didn't tell your parents what I'm about to tell you now."

"Hm?"

"After you were killed, your murderer disappeared afterwards and went missing. Most likely he's on the run as a fugitive. And believe me I've searched all over for that guy. He's no where to be found."

"And so you decided to find him in another time period."

He nodded. "But, he's gotta be somewhere. And it is a possibility that he probably isn't anywhere in this dimension."

"This dimension?" I repeateda with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, me and you; although we both come from different time streams, we both have the same dimension. Earth - all its trees and its people. With the knowledge of there actually being other worlds, it's a possibility he could be in another dimension." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't fully understand the whole thing, so I'm hoping you can cover this for me."

"I'll do my best," I said half-heartily.

Kress smiled down at me. "You'll definitely be able to do something. Like you said, you and that Jet guy have something. Maybe this is the right thing to do."

"I hope so," I said looking down at my shoes. The taxi shown up in the rain in front of the sidewalk. Kress went behind the walls away from the door.

"I guess I better go now," he said, taking out his Millennium Shard out. "Good luck."

"You, too," I smiled, nodding. As the eye on the shard glowed, a portal appeared, and Kress did a short salute before jumping through. As he disappeared before my eyes, I ran out into the rain to catch my taxi. You know, for a fourteen-year old I'm doing decently good for myself, then again you don't really know my definition of the word 'decent'. History was repeating itself, and I had to find a way to prevent it.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile on that same rainy morning, at the strike of 10:00, a sandy haired boy sat in his room. Jet was at at his computer desk, staring into space. His own thoughts were still upon that same subject for so long. He was Amet's killer. He couldn't believe it, and it killed him inside every time he recited that statement in his head.

His eyes glazed over to a photo phrame beside his computer monitor. In it was an old picture of him and Amet as 10-year olds, arms hanging around each other's shoulders holding carefree grins. The old days of simplicity and innocence. Was that all gone for good now?

Jet stood up from his chair and to his drawer, taking out a piece of paper. He sat back down and took out a pen from a cup of writing utensils. '_Dear Amet._ '

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following day appeared a little better. It wasn't raining anymore. But it was rainy season, so the clouds were still filled with the smeared color of gray and white. The late Spring heat was here and the days were flying by fast.

With the weekend past, it was Monday, a new school week. I drearily put on my school uniform. It was still hard for me to think I was still a kid now. Tying the blue ribbon in front of my mirror, I saw my cellphone and deck on my desk in the far back reflection. Jet never did call back. And I didn't want to bother him by calling him either.

My eyes furrowed. "I wonder how Jet's doing right now." I rode to school by myself on my bike. It felt uncanny for me, riding alone. I passed by the people who went about their day, not knowing such possibilities of my own. Riding up to Domino High, I parked my bike in its usual spot. I didn't see Jet's bike there, either.

Classes dragged on second per second, hour by hour. Jet was absent. Where was he?

History class, the desk beside me empty. Both faces of Mr. Bakura's and mine held some similarity, far off focus from school work. I gazed out the window as I always would, but my face showed the complexion of a longing soul. Mr. Bakura could only wonder.

Lunch came by. I had my food, and was planning on eating by myself. Taking my journey up to the roof top of the school, I found small puddles of water from the previous night's storm. I let out a sigh. "It's lonely without Jet," I spoke aloud. The wind picked up, and I heard a rustling sound, causing my head to jump. "What was that?" I went around the roof, searching for the source of the unusual sound. That rippling sound. It was then I found at the tall metal fence around the border of the roof, in one of the metal strings was a folded note, attached with a string. I went up to it and looked at the note. It had my name, _Amet_.

Untying the string I removed the note from the fence. I unfolded the note carefully and opened it's crumpled contents. It seemed to be post-drying from the rain, giving it a crispy feel. "It's from Jet," I muttered confused.

__

Dear Amet,

I overheard Kress's talk with your parents. So, now we both now who your future killer is. I'm sorry.  
You know I'd never hurt you, or at least never want to hurt you. By now you've probably realized that  
I'm absent from school today. I know how you always come up here, so I figured you'd be able to find  
this. By the time you're reading this, I'm a long way from Domino City.

I believe that I won't hurt you if I'm not near you. So please, don't come looking for me. It's better this  
way. You'll be safe if I'm not around.

And I'm sorry I fell on you before, too. I know we agreed to put that behind is, but until I found out  
about the whole killing thing, I couldn't get that scene from that morning out of my mind. I'm sure you  
couldn't either. I know this is probably a bad time, but I guess in a way, I've always felt something for  
you. We're most likely never to cross paths again, so I felt like I had to get that off my chest.

I'll miss you. We have a long history together, you know? I'm sorry I had to ruin that.

Goodbye,  
-Jet

The letter ended there. My hands trembled in pure shock, and a rain drop fell from the sky and onto the letter. It began to pour down in the process, my becoming soaked yet again. I can't say I'm not used to it anymore as of recently.

But Jet is really gone, isn't he. "He ran away," I said monotone, my voice filled with fear and barely audible. Along the rain, I found tears from my eyes falling as well onto the letter I clutched onto so tightly, the last remnant I had of my best friend. I began to sob, and I shut my eyes. "You idiot," I said to Jet, standing in the rain. "You idiot!"

My body fell apart as my knees were dragged onto the ground. My grip on the note was probably going to end up tearing it apart, but I was so hurt up inside. I didn't even know it was possible to feel as horrible as this.

I couldn't go back to class like this, not in my state. With all my strength I ran back downstairs and out the front doors of the school, leaving all my stuff in the building. Unstably I got my bike and peddled out of the campus. It wasn't the safest decision to bike through heavy rain. I needed to get away from school. I peddled to KaibaCorp. I had to find Jet. They could help me couldn't they? Couldn't they?

I threw my bike to the side and went into the doors of the business building. I had stopped crying and the rain made it looked like I never had, but I felt as though I could start any minute. The sound of footsteps emitted from the side stair case, and I saw Mokuba. "Mokuba!" I called out, trying to run. But my clothes were to heavy from rain and I was too tired from peddling. I felt as though I could fall any minute. "Mokuba!" my hoarse voice cried.

The man saw me and a look of shock overwashed his face. "Amet?" he asked, jumping over the railing and running to me. He caught me and I held onto him for support. "Amet what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school-"

"It's Jet," I said in a broken voice, for I refused to look into anyone's eyes now. I was crying again. "Jet's..." Somehow through my muffles, I managed to get out that Jet ran away, and why - how my future little brother came to kill Jet because of what he did in the future. Shortly afterwards I was sent to my old bedroom, while Mokuba went to go talk to Kaiba, hopefully for help.

Appearing in front of the automatic door, it opened for me. Walking in drearily I turned the lights on from the side. I was back in my old room. It was empty save for the white dresser, the bathroom, and the canopy bed. The walls were still the pale cream color, and the three tall dramatic curtained windows were forever fluorescent of the moonlight shining through the rain. It was nostalgic, being here. I was so happy growing up through childhood here. So much purity and innocence, obliviousness that I should've embraced. I wondered, what would it be like if I had never end found out about all these evils in the world.

I went to the faimiliar bed and fell into it's soft heaven. But still I cried, I cried and I cried. I turned over to lay on my stomach and I sobbed into my arms. That was all I was capable of doing now. My emotions preventing me from taking any action, as well as the attribution of the lack of knowledge. '_Jet where are you...?_'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"And you expect me to believe all this," Kaiba said, his little brother standing in front of his desk in his main office.

"You believed everything else that's happened in the past," Mokuba pointed out. "This is serious, Seto. Jet's run away for a real purpose. I know that you never liked him for some reason but that doesn't give you a right to just say you don't care-"

"I never said that," Kaiba spoke, abuptly stopping Mokuba's speech. "Do you know why I never liked that kid?"

Mokuba decided to take a wild guess. "Because he's a Wheeler?"

"That's only part of the reason," Kaiba resumed to explain. "I knew that even before we took in Yugi's daughter, she's always been close to that brat." The CEO looked out his windowed wall, overlooking Domino City in Spring rain. "Before Yugi returned, I always figured it'd be Wheeler's kid who'd be the one to take Amet away from here when she got older."

"You really think so, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"That's only my guess," said Kaiba. "But I know from experience, that kind of bond."

Mokuba smiled. "Oh yeah, you and Ki-"

"However I should be able to track him down through his duel disk, assuming he brought it with him," Kaiba interrupted, turning his chair back around.

"The tracking device in the duel disks," Mokuba realized. "Why didn't I think of that? How long until you can pinpoint his location?"

"It shouldn't take too long," Kaiba replied, already typing into his laptop. "Meanwhile you should tell the others about this. Based on Amet's sudden disappearance from the middle of school I doubt anyone else knows about the trouble those kids have started. And it probably isn't wise to keep anything secret now if this is as serious as you claim it to be."

"I'm on it."

Meanwhile, it had taken me a while after I woke up to realize I cried myself to sleep. It hopefully wasn't too long. I vaguely remember my last thoughts, _about Jet_. I was still in my school uniform, and lazily I got up out of bed. My body wandered the halls of Kaibacorp, as if sleepwalking. Finding Kaiba or Mokuba was most likely the best thing for me to do at the moment. However when I went to the office door of Kaiba's office, it wouldn't open like it usually would when I stood in front of it. I assumed it was locked.

"Jet did what?" shouted Joey's voice, I recognized. It sounded like it was from a speaker. Curiiously I leaned my head against the locked automatic metal door, carefully listening.

"It's all true," stated Mokuba. I could faintly hear typing in the background. On the inside of the office, while Seto was busy locating Jesset Wheeler, Mokuba was communicating with the old gang, via web-chat. Multiple screens were on the giant TV monitor on the wall, each one from a different household.

"And where's Amet?" asked my dad's worried voice. Again I had disappeared without my parents' knowledge.

"She's here in Kaibacorp with Seto and me," Mokuba answered. "Based on what Amet told me from Jet's letter, he couldn't have traveled too far, perhaps even not out of Domino City's boundaries. So Seto's doing a search now for Jet's location via his duel disk."

"It isn't here at the house," Mai's voice spoke. "Most likely he has it with him or it's at school." He's gotta have it. He just has to.

"And per say we actually do find his location," said Tristan's skeptic voice. "How are we going to get to him? For a Wheeler he's actually a pretty smart kid. He'd definitely know how to run away quick and far enough in a good amount of time."

"And what's dat supposed to mean _for a Wheeler_?" Joey's accusing voice asks.

"Now's now the time, you guys," said my mother's scolding tone.

"Tristan's got a point, though," Mokuba pointed out. "Even if we did pin-point his exact location there's no way we can get to him at this time. The rain's getting harder by the minute."

"You're a rich multi-billion dollar company! Can't you do something?" Joey shouted in growing impatience.

"Hey we're already looking for his location you can't expect us to do everything," Mokuba argued with a frown.

A blinking sound emitted from the room. "I've got him," stated Kaiba's voice. This brought hope into my eyes as I continued to listen in.

"You found him?" Mai asked from the monitor.

"Most likely, at least his duel disk," Kaiba answered. "He's just near the borders of the city. On the rual plains west of town."

"All the way out there?" Tea said surprised. Must be pretty far.

"It's too bad out there to fly the chopper," Kaiba resumed. "The most we can do is wait."

"We are NOT waiting!" Joey's voice yelled out, again. "My son just ran away from home! I can't wait any longer than we already have! He could go even further away from the city!"

"Oh just pipe down already, dog boy," Kaiba said in his ususal bored tone. He normally would've smirked while calling him his old nick name, but at the time he wasn't really in the mood for jokes, despite his choice of words.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!" Joey retorted, only to be held back by Mai in their part of the monitor.

So, Jet's all the way out there near the borders of the city. "Well if you can't fly there, then maybe you can warp there instead," I smirked in a low whispered voice. I ran back down the halls, looking for my room. As I ran I took out the Millennium Shard from under my pink blazer. My serious-faced reflection shone from it's small mirror. "You're not getting away that easily."

Once my automatic door opened I rushed in my room. I untied my blue bow on my chest and carelessly dropped it onto my old bed. I threw off my brown school shoes and began to unbutton my pinkblazer. As I did that, I leaned over under my bed and found an old cardboard box. It was a pair of my usual clothes I forgot to pack away from the last move. I felt quite lucky I forgot it here. I puled it out and removed the lid, seeing my cargo pants and my old vest. The vest was my dad's originally, as a Domino High jacket. I removed the sleeves a while ago. And then a pair of shoes were in the box for my running.

I took off my blazer, leaving my white shirt on. I put the blue wrinkled vest on and took off my blue skirt to replace it, putting on my shoes. I had my deck in my skirt pocket (ha, I have a pocket in my skirt) and placed it into my pants pocket instead. Leaving my uniform in a mess on the bed I ran out of the door. I needed a duel disk, and there was no time for me to run all the way back to school to get mine from my locker. "The lab should have an extra one for me to borrow," I said aloud.

I found the lab, its dim lights preventing me from seeing too much. But from the duel testing unit I found a row of duel disks. Grabbing one I put it onto my right arm. I smirked, and ran back out to find the stair case that would lead me down to the lobby. I wasn't going to give up now. This adrenaline running through my veins reminded me of the old days, especially in my old clothes.

I ran down the tair case, making sure I didn't fall on my way down. However when I got to the bottom, I found Seto Kaiba there waiting for me, leaning against the lobby desk with his normal crossed amrs and narrowed down stare. I stopped in my tracks. Now what? "Kaiba..."

"I figured I'd find you here eventually," he said. "I know you overheard everyone in my office. Knowing you, you probably would've found a way to do something like that."

I focused a glare on him. "You're not holding me back, Kaiba. I'm looking for Jet."

"_You_ are staying right here," Kaiba said sternly. "I said it to the others and I'll say it to you. We have to wait until the storm blows over."

"And I'll say what Joey said! I'm not waiting!" Without thinking, as a last-minute resort, I took out the Millennium Shard and outstretched my arm. Kaiba then ran at me, so I had to make this quick. "Millennium Shard take me to the border lines of Domino City!" The eye glowed and a portal began to form in front of me. Just as it was midway open, I felt Kaiba grab a hold of my arm for the Millennium Shard. Of course I wasn't as strong as he was. He made me drop the Millennium Shard. It fell onto the floor and slid a few feet away. The swirling portal closed, and Kaiba's grip on my wrist remained. My bangs covered my eyes.

"Amet," Kaiba's voice said, much less demanded from before. "You must stay here first. It's too dangerous outside for you to go on your own."

I refused to look up at him. I didn't have much of a choice, anyhow. "Fine," I said under my voice. This really was like the old days, restrictions restrictions. I managed to shake off his grip to get my arm back. I began to walk towards the elevator, defeated. As I went in, I turned around and faced Kaiba with he same cold eyes he gave others sometimes. As the elevator door closed, a familiar blue-eyed girl came into the lobby.

"What do you want," said Kaiba.

"Like no on else could hear?" Kisara said in her ever-pleasant voice. She came up to Seto. "Amet's upset isn't she."

"She isn't happy if that's what you're intending," said Seto. "But, would you mind, um-"

"Talking to her?" Kisara finished. "Don't worry, I will."

Seto nodded. "She won't listen to me. And Mokuba's busy keeping track of the kid's location."

I sat in my old canopy bed, one of my legs supporting my elbow. I was stuck in this prison of an office building. How exactly _can_I get out of here? I don't have my Millennium Shard anymore. And knowing Kaiba, he has a bunch of his guys guarding the place, not to mention all the security cameras. "This is beginning to feel a lot less like home the more I stay in here." After that the door opened, and Kisara walked in.

"Hello, Amet," smiled the light blue-haired woman.

"Kisara," I said in astonishment, blinking my eyes. "Why aren't I surprised to see you around here in Kaibacorp."

"Nice to see you, too," she greeted, not taking into account my sarcastic comment.

I sighed and sat up in bed as she came over. "Let me guess, Kaiba sent you up here to talk to me."

"In a way," said Kisara. "I more or less sent myself up here."

"So," I said, less tense with her. "What do you want to talk about? How I'm, not supposed to make stupid decisions or, how I shouldn't make dangerous attempts all alone? If it's that you want to talk about, then I don't need to hear it a second time."

"I never said I'd lecture you."

"Oh, then, what is it?"

"Let me start by telling you a story," she started. "Do you know how Seto and I know each other?"

"No actually," I said with a face. "I never thought about it. Maybe I did at first but... how _do_ you guys know each other?"

Kisara folded her hands, and looked as if she were daydreaming. "When Seto and Mokuba were kids, they were orphaned at a very young age. They were very close to each other. But despite their short time there, they were adopted by a man named Gozaburo Kaiba. He was the former president of Kaibacorp." So Kaiba wasn't his real last name? What have I been calling him all these years? "Of course Gozaburo was a very wealthy man. Instantly he began educating Seto to be the next heir to KaibaCorp. He even took his two adoptive sons to parties for a good image. And somehow, that's where I met him."

"You met him at a fancy party?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "Yes. My father too was of high business class, and as his daughter it was my responsibility to show up beside my father in proper etiquette and manner."

"Must've been fun growing up rich."

"You'd think that," Kisara said. "I never had time for fun growing up. I was forbidden from normal children's games, like duel monsters. But when I met Seto at that party, we each taught each other something. Over the time Seto was taken under Gozaburo's wing, he lost something of his old self. As a child Seto loved games, especially chess and duel monsters. But the Seto I first met was as cold as stone." There any difference to now? "After we both met and got away from the adults, we began to act differently. Seto reverted back to his old self, and I began to act as I never had before, a normal little girl."

"It's hard to picture Kaiba as a kid who liked games, though," I admitted skeptically. "But before I met you, Kaiba's never mentioned you even once."

"We lost touch after the party, but I made a best friend that day," Kisara admitted. "Our fathers found us fooling around, and we were forbidden ever from seeing each other."

"That's sad." Wow. I actually feel some sympathy for Seto Kaiba. Can today get any more stranger?

"However we managed to meet each other again in that prison you and I were locked in," Kisara reminded. "And since then we've had a lot of catching up."

"And you're telling me this why, again?"

"To make a long story short, we care about each other very much. And as hard headed as Seto may be, I'll always love him."

I arched my eyebrows. "_Love_? Like as a friend or, uh, you know."

Kisara laughed. "Seto is my friend, and I love him dearly. Just because you love your best friend, it doesn't matter whether it's one meaning or another. Love is a meaning all its own. Love is no different whether it comes to loving a boyfriend, a brother, or your best friend. And you love Jet, don't you?"

After some confused throughts I glanced away. "I guess I do."

Kisara took my hand sympathetically. "Now, in _your_ terms, how do _you_ love Jet?"

I made an uncomfortable face. All this time I've been looking for a sensicle love story. My dad wouldn't talk, and Mai's was too vague. I can actually say I'm learning something from Kisara's and Kaiba's story. How ironic. "I don't know. It's hard for me to say. All I do know is that I have this weird longing for him, even if he does hurt me in the future. I just... can't imagine life without him."

"Have you ever told Jet that?"

I lowered my gaze. "No. It'd be pretty stupid to say for real."

"Have you ever thought that maybe Jet feels the same way?" Kisara asked. At that moment I remembered his last note to me. He said he 'felt something for me'. It was a pretty vague message, but it stuck in my mind. "You care about Jet so much, Amet. And I'm sure he cares just as much for you. He loves you enough to leave you just to save your life." That last point from her struck a nerve in me, the weird kind. She stood up from the bed. "I'll be going now. I hope this talk's cleared some things up for you."

I didn't reply as she left the room. Letting out a groan of frustration I fell backwards, my head over the edge of the bed. "Great, now I'm even more confused." All I got is that I love Jet.

I - love - Jet. Case closed.

It's just, _how_ do I love him? By then I screamed and went to try and pull the sides of my hair. "GAH! WHY THE HECK AM I WORRYING ABOUT LOVE, OF ALL THINGS?" I turned over. "Alright, focus. I don't have my Millennium Shard. I have my deck, but my monsters won't talk." _Idea. Idea. Idea_. "Atem!" If anything he should be able to help me with this. At that thought I closed my eyes, concentrating. It's been so long since I've meditated. And with all the latest distractions, it was hard for me to 'clear my mind'. Geez Amet come on. "I can do this. I can be with Jet despite what the past and future says."

Much to my luck I managed to bring myself to sleep, a dreaming sleep despite all the noise of the storm outside.

__

"Atem," I said in amazement, seeing him standing in front of me.

"Amet, it's been a while," Atem greeted.

I smiled, and somehow, I managed to hug him suddenly. It reminded me of hugging my own father. I pray that once this mess is over, I can do just that. "I'm so glad to see you," I grinned, savoring this comforting for-once feeling. I let go and looked up at him. "I assume you know what's up?"

"I know only as much as you do," he told. "Although there is something else you should know. Have you ever figured out the reason why Jet kills you in your future?"

After a hesitant thought about that negative memory, I shook my head. "No. With everything I didn't think that part really mattered-"

"Jet and you share a special connection through the Dominion of the Beasts," Atem interrupted. "Magicians Valkyria and Noles."

"Y-Yeah. Those guys. What about them?"

"I'm sure you already know," Atem stated. "Valkyria and Noles were reborn into you and Jet."

Even though I kind of suspected it, it was still pretty strange to hear it fact-out from Atem. "So it's true?"

"More than you know," he said, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "But with Nole's spirit re-made in Jet's own soul, its own darkness still resides." It was hard to depict Jet as one with a 'dark heart'. "My guess is that he probably gives into that dormant darkness long into the future, tempting him to do what he did."

"So he kills me, because of what Noles left in him?"

"More or less. The more alone he feels, the more sooner Jet's inner darkness will overtake him." So, with Jet running away... "You must do whatever you can to get him back to Domino City."

"Kaiba's got me imprisoned in Kaibacorp. What do you expect me to do? Jump out the window? Plus there's that storm out there."

"Don't you have your Millennium Shard?"

"No I-" I dropped it, back down in the lobby. It slid across the tiled floor up behind this glass pot with the tree in it. "I know where it is," I gasped.

Atem nodded. "Use that, and find Jet. And don't waste any time." With a fading shake of the head, that light appeared to take me back to the real world.

My eyes opened instantly, a serious look washed over my face.

Okay, go down and get the shard when no one's looking. Not too hard. I sat up and jumped out of bed, walking up to my door. When it refused to open, my eyes narrowed stubbornly. "Shoot, Kaiba must've locked it." Turning around after hearing thunder, that jumping-out-of-the-window idea began to shine brightly in my mind of ideas. Although the jumping part didn't sound very smart. "I am reeaally desperate now aren't I..."

After getting together my bed sheets, canopy curtains, shower curtain, and window curtains, I had made a sturdy rope to go down from my window. Being a business building, it was pretty tall. And I was on a fairly high floor. I looked down one more time outside, my head already wet. "Dad always said life was never easy." Then again after that he always said it was because we were Mutous. Shrugging off that detail, I threw down the rope of tied materials. It reached down relatively well, near a tall tree. If I can get to the tree and climb down from that, I should be able to enter through the front and get the shard and dash back out before anyone can miss me.

"I so can't believe I'm really doing this," I said to myself, throwing one leg over the window sill. I hung on tighter to the makeshift rope, my grip tighter than it's ever been. I knew for sure if even the sligtest thing went wrong, it was all over for me, perminantly. I swallowed to myself, getting my last leg onto the window sill. "Well, I lived a decent life." Shutting my eyes first, I jumped out. I held on as I jumped down, letting go of my grip ever other second to ease myself downwards. It wasn't easy stopping falling.

I made a silent squealing sound every now and again as I neared the end of the rope. I kept my head down to prevent the rain from beating down onto my face. "Alright Amet, only a little more to go." It turns out that the rope wasn't long enough after all to reach the tree. Now what? When I wasn't moving, catching my breath, I felt the rope move suddenly. Unknown to me, the base of the rope which I tied to the bed post began to untie itself. I slowly began to feel myself drifting down inch by inch.

"No," I said with widened eyes, careful of any movement. I searched for the tree I saw earlier. Kind of farther down but with the least amount of luck I might be able to land in it. Then again, since when did I ever have good luck? "I knew this was a bad idea." It drifted down again. "This is it." The rope untied. Before I could loose what I was holding onto I bounced my legs off from against the building, shooting myself towards the tree. I threw away the rope I was holding as I fell. I couldn't help but scream as I landed through the leaves of the tree. The scratches of leaves and branches against my skin cut a little, and it took a while for me to realize I could shoot my arm in any direction to grab hold of a stable place to rest.

I managed to grab ahold of a branch (finally) stopping my fall. With a grunt I pulled myself up. I lapped my leg over the branch and sat on it, breathing heavily. The leaves provided a little shade from the heavy rain, even a little. With my right forearm I wiped my forehead in an attempt to dry it off from the rain and sweat. My breathing returned to normal and I took that short amount of time to regain my thoughts.

'_Okay. I'm out of the room. All I need to do, is sneak back in, take the Millennium Shard and then I'm on my own from then_.' I looked down at my duel disk which was still attached to my arm through the whole time, as hard as that is to believe. It wasn't broken or anything, thank heavens. However the palm of my hand, I found that I had cut it. I glared at my own fault. It must've happened while I fell through the tree. Feeling my pockets with my other arm I felt around for anything I could use as bandages.

"Dang," I said. It was then I found the sleeves of one of my arms, from the white shirt I wore under. I ripped off the sleeve into a long white strip, and used it to bandage my right hand. For now that'd have to do. Flexing my fingers, it felt much better, but usable. Looking down, I saw the fair distance I'd have to jump to get down from the tree. Counting in my head, I jumped off the tall branch. I hit the sidewalk and toppled over, rather than landing gracefully on my two feet. I couldn't expect the best results, so I awaited the worst. The landing itself wasn't that bad. I rubbed my back and brought myself to stand back up, and I ran to the front of KaibaCorp.

I entered inside the sliding glass doors. The room was empty, and I looked around from where I stood for that glass pot with the tree. I found it on the left wall, and the familiar stone golden frame mirror behind it. I ran to it, grabbing it from the floor. "Got it," I smiled. But at the same time I heard foot steps. I turned my head, and I saw Kisara. For a moment I figured it would be Kaiba again.

But instead, she smiled and nodded. "Go."

"You're seriously letting me go?" I repeated.

"I am now aren't I?" she smiled. "Now go on, before Seto or Mokuba show up."

I smiled back and ran towards the exit. Before I went through, I turned back around. "Thanks, Kisara," I started. "Just out of curiosity, you'd do the same thing for Kaiba, wouldn't you? If you were in my place?"

A blush appeared on her pale skin but she nodded nontheless. "I would."

I kept my smile. "Remember how you said I should tell my true feelings to Jet? Maybe you should do that, too." Leaving Kisara in a red baffle, I ran out the sliding door and back into the rain. I went back to where I threw my bike seeing it laying near a wet puddle. I picked up it and sat on it, extended my arm holding my Millennium Item. "Millennium Shard! Take me to the border line of Domino City!" Amidst the dark rain, a bright light appeared in front of me and formed a portal, putting the shard into my pocket, I placed my foot on the peddle.

"I'm coming, Jet," I muttered under my breath. I kicked off my leg and peddled into the portal at top speed. It closed behind me, and a strike of thunder boomed throughout the sky.

* * *

**Phew! There's the next chapter, extra longer this time for you guys! (Long in my terms anyway)**

So yeah, Jet has run away and Amet's going to try and find him. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up sometime before Christmas comes up. *sigh*  
My sophomore year of high school is practically half over :( I'm not even 14 anymore. It feels weird, to be older than my Amet. I'd make it her birthday, but there's too much going in with her in the story to do anything about it. So until who knows, she's staying 14. 

**Sorry, weird rant there. But yeah, I'll see you guys next time! Try and predict what'll happen in the next chapter! I know sometimes my chpaters can be a bit predictable, and I'm trying not to do that too much. Yeah. Thanks for reading and all the reviews so far!**


	15. The Sun Comes for No One

Out in the rain I was biking along the empty roads of the borderline. It looked a lot like a rural desert, sides to horizons covered in sand and boulders and rocks. A depressing place to run away to if you asked me. By now the adults probably figured out I had run away, so they could always track me down by my duel disk, but it wouldn't matter. Nothing else mattered anymore.

As I rode down the straight, endless concrete road, I had only one word on my mind the entire time.

'_Jet_.'

I made sure to listen beyond the rain that no cars were coming by.

'_Jet_.'

I tried not to blink too much, to keep my stare straight and brave. I wouldn't let the heavy falling rain blind me, especially with the tears at the corners at my eyes.

'_Jet_.'

In the midst of my competitiveness, my memories flashed through my mind. I thought back to my earliest encounters with Jet.

_I stood beside my dad, clutching onto his leg tightly as I starred at the two people in front of us. I was only three at the time, and this would be my first time my dad would be leaving me with a babysitter. It was also my first time __meeting someone my age, as across from us was a tall blond man and a miniature version of him - a boy lot less shy than I seemed._

_"Amet, you don't have to be shy now," comforted my dad, placing his hand on top of my spiky head. "This is Jet, Uncle Joey's son."_

_I never knew Uncle Joey had a son. With that, I starred at the boy across from me, who held a motionless face._

_"Amet, this is my son Jet. You two used to play in your cribs together remember?" No. "Say hi, Jet."_

_I looked to he boy. He didn't look very forward to the meeting either. But last minute he made a small smile. "Hi."_

_At that show of kindness I loosened my clutch to my dad. "Hi."_

_"While your mom and I work you're going to stay at Uncle Joey's house, okay Amet?" clarified Yugi._

_Joey nodded. "Don't you worry Amet it'll seem just like home. And you can play with Jet so you don't get bored all alone."_

_I felt my nose sniffle from the pollen. "So I won't be alone?"_

_"Of course not," Joey smiled, giving his secretly shy son a little push from the back._

_Jet stumbled forward a little. He made that half smile again. My dad did the same, pushing me, and I found myself smiling shyly at the boy, too. Not too long after we were both sitting on his porch with juice boxes. We had remained quiet with each other for a long time now, so I figured now was the best time to break the boring silence._

_"Do you go to school?" I asked curiously. He seemed relatively taller, so that must have meant he was older than me._

_However the sandy-haired boy shook his head. "Not yet, I'm only three."_

_"Oh."_

_"Then you must be two right?"_

_"No. I'm three."_

_"Oh. I figured I'm older," Jet replied in the same curious tone. "When's your birthday?"_

_"In the summer, August first."_

_"Eh?" Jehe exclaimed with a face. "No fair, you're older! My birthday's on July thirty-first."_

_"So I'm one day older then," I smiled, but I noticed Jet pout upsettingly as he turned to drink his juice box._

_"That's not right. Boys are supposed to be older than girls," he muttered._

_I frowned at his reaction. "You don't have to act so mean about it."_

_"Whatever," he said, only for me to glare as I drank my juice box again. After a few seconds Jet looked curiously at me. "Are you mad at me?"_

_"Well duuuh," I whined at him, turning around again. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you're better than I am."_

_There was a nervous air around. "Sorry."_

_"Huh?"_

_Jet looked at his juice box. "I'm not used to making friends. My mom took me to a day care once so I could meet other kids. I only ended up getting into fights."_

_"I bet you sat in a time-out chair a lot," I teased._

_"Quiet you," he glared with a funny pout._

_I giggled silently and looked up to the clouds. "I can't make friends, either. I never talk in front of other people except to my mommy and daddy. My dad took me to the park to play on the swings, but there were two kids there. My dad told me to go ask to play with them, but I just cried and asked to go home."_

_"So you're a crybaby."_

_"So?" I said with a frown. I would've lied, but I was told not to lie._

_Jet chuckled, finishing his drink. "Nothing. It just means you're still a girl. Girls cry a lot." I sent him an accusing glare. He realized his mistake again. "Sorry."_

_I made a somewhat satisfied look and stood up from the stair I was sitting on, walking up in front of Jet. He gave me a weird stare I was oblivious to. "Since we're so bad at making friends, then let's try together then." I put on a bright smile I've only shown my parents. "I'll help you be nicer to people and you help me be less shy. We can help each other."_

_"Me and you? Help each other?" Jet repeated with a lost look. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment._

_"Duh that's what I just said," I laughed. "This is the first time I've ever talked with a kid, so I guess this means you're my friend."_

_"I never agreed to anything," Jet frowned stubbornly._

_"Does this mean you don't like me?" I asked with a somewhat worried look._

_Jet's eyes opened and he stared alarmingly at me. "N-No it's just- I-" I smiled at him, and Jet gave in with a sigh. "I guess you're not all that bad, either."_

_"Yay! We're friends!" I cheered, jumping down the last two steps and spinning._

_Jet smiled as he watched. "'Friend'. I've never had a friend before."_

_"Me neither, so I guess this means we're both each other's first friend," I grinned, still spinning as I looked up. I then fell back onto he green lawn. _

_However Jet saw and instantly got up to run over to me in worry. __I giggled as Jet arrived in my shadow at such a quick pace. After seeing me not hurt, he gabe me an off stare. "Why are you laughing?"_

_"Because it's fun! I didn't fall on purpose," I said, sitting up. "I like spinning a lot. Then when I get dizzy I fall down somewhere soft. It's fun!"_

_"That's a stupid game."_

_"Nuh-uh try it!" I cheered, grabbing his hand by surprise._

_"H-Hey wait a minute-!" But I was already running. I took his other hand and began spinning around and around, laughing harder and harder as Jet screamed in a panic. Finally I got dizzy and we plopped down onto the grass. Strangely enough, through our tired breaths, we began laughing._

_"Wow, the clouds are spinning," I said in a midst of giggles, starring upwards._

_"That was fun," Jet realized, trying to tone down his laughter. We looked at each other, smiling. "Here, let me try something this time," Jet said, reaching for my hand resting on the grass. He picked out the pinkie and hooked mine with his._

_"What's this?" I blinked curiously. I felt tickles of grass under my cheek as I starred at our fingers._

_"It's called a pinkie promise. I learned it from my dad," Jet showed. "Let's promise to be friends forever."_

_At that, a bright smile appeared on my face, and I nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Best friends! We'll play together everyday!"_

_"And we'll eat dinner together too in my kitchen!"_

_"And we'll exchange presents on holidays together!"_

_Jet gave a weak smile, the dizziness still getting to him a little under the Spring sun. "And we'll never give up on it."_

_I smiled my biggest. "That's what 'forever' is for right?"_

My hand clutched onto the handle tighter, with the hand I made that pinkie promise with the day I officially made friends with Jet. "I'm not breaking that promise, Jet," I stated aloud through the noise of the rain. My legs were numb but still peddling, and I've always kept my promise. We played together everyday. We ate meals together everyday. We gave each other presents not just on holidays, but every day we saw each other. Rhat itself was a priceless gift to me. We promised to stay kids forever at heart. It's my childhood, my friendship with Jet.

And I'll never let go of that.

"Jet..." My eyes became droopy, and the rain was finally getting to me. My sight fogged up and circled around me as my grip on the handles loosened and my spaghetti legs gave up on me. I was thrown off my bike onto the side of the road, the rain piling up over my body. My tears camouflaged with the rain, and my quiet sobs could be heard only by me. That promise, forever, meant I was never going to be alone again anymore. And yet, here I was, alone again. Jet...

-"_Amet! Open the door it's Jet! I'm gonna get you out of here safe I promise_!"-

Why, Jet...?

-"_I promise you, Amet, I'll make sure you don't get hurt. Ever_."-

Why did you have to go?

-"_Don't worry, we'll find this man too and put a stop to it. I promise_."-

Why did you leave me?

-"_And we'll never give up on it_."

"Why did you break our promise...?" I sobbed lastly before the cold overtook me.

It was the worst sleep. I felt dreamless, much worse than any nightmare. Kinda cheesy-sounding, but my life was already a nightmare. I would never say it, but it was times like this I wished that all this magic stuff had never happened. Jet and I would be normal ninth graders. We'd still be normal fifteen-year-olds. We'd still be kids. I want to wish it all way. Just to relive what could've been...

But as I thought about it, so many good things have happened along this, too. We made so many friends, and our relationships with old friends only bonded closer.

Have Jet and I become closer...? Has anything really changed between us since the day we met Pegasus? If this all never happened, looking for the Millennium Items... would we still be the same people we are now?... Would I like myself any more if I were normal? Would I hate myself? Would Jet still have murdered me in the future if magic never appeared in my life...?

I felt my body begin to re-heat as the sound of a crackling fire sounded off gently in my ears. The ground still seemed rough, but less sandy. The rain was fainter sounding, like I was being rained upon. I was dry.

With a short groan I lifted my head up from my arm, which was being used as my pillow. I saw a bright orange fire a short distance away from me. "A fire...?" My past thoughts were still present. The adults; they didn't find me did they? Kaiba? Dad?

It was then I realized I wasn't taken back home. I sat up from the surprisingly dry dirt ground. A cave, I realized. The fire was well built, well enough to last a while. It as warming me up already.

Before I had any time to question something out loud I realized a blond figure sitting farther away in the shadows of the small cave near the entrance, watching the rain. I recognized that hair color.

'_Jet_...'

He must've known I had woken up by the sounds I made while sitting up, and the change in the pace of my breathing. All I did for the moment was stare at his back. What do I do now?

Instinctively I used the last bit of my strength to stand up. Once I forcefully made myself begin to walk, I found a familiar dizziness storm my head. Nonetheless I ignored the feeling and continued forward.

"Don't come any closer," Jet said coldly, stopping me in my tracks.

I did as he said, and I didn't take another step towards him. I put my feet together and stood straight, and fought against making any more movements with my legs. However, I couldn't help hanging my head sadly. Do I still have the courage to face him after all this time?

"I missed you, you know," I started out, not really capable of saying anything else.

With his back towards me, Jet buried his chin in his arms, hugging his knees.

I forbade myself from crying again, and I lifted my head, seeing Jet being unresponsive. "You were the one who saved me right?" He still gave no reply, and I obeyed his request and I didn't come forward. Instead, I glanced down at my muddy shoes, seeing the shadow the fire behind was creating. My fists clutched, and my fingernails dug painfully into my palms.

"Stupid," I whispered under my breath. Jet's eyes unknowingly narrowed. "Why did you have to leave you stupid idiot!" I was finally letting out my anger, and Jet just took it. "Don't you get how much everyone is worrying about you, you selfish idiot! And you just leave without warning and put everyone through so much trouble!" My eyes locked shut as I clutched my teeth together.

Jet pondered over giving a reply. "Didn't you see my letter. I said everything I needed to say in there."

"Well you obviously didn't care to hear about what I needed to say!" I retorted at him with a full pained glare at the back of his sitting figure. Even the tears in my eyes didn't make me feel weak or hesitant. "Please come home, Jet," I begged in a spineless voice. My yelling was over and done with now. "Can't you see how much I care about you? Can't you see I don't care about what people say of how our past lives influence who we are now." I closed my eyes. "You're my best friend. We promised remember?"

Jet lifted his head.

"You taught me what a pinkie-promise was. And we made so many promises to each other afterwards. And you were always so dedicated to them... Are you really going to break our most important one?"

Jet was motionless. "Wasn't it you who said not to make promises we can't keep," he spoke. "Maybe I was wrong in the beginning."

My heart skipped a beat as I stared un a daze. No, I said in my mind, this isn't the real Jet. He'd never say that. He'd never regret becoming friends.

"Aren't you listening to me! I know what you're trying to do!" I argued back, putting up a fight against Jet for once. "You said you're protecting me, by getting away from me - making me forget you. Can't you see I'm still not happy? And you're not happy either!" Going against his word I ran forward. I fell forward onto my knees behind his back, throwing my arms around him over his shoulders. I hugged him and buried the side of my face on his back, like I would never let go.

Jet thought sympathetically towards me, feeling the hug around him, his best friends tears on his own back, the vibrations of her sobs. "Why do you try so hard for me, Amet?" he said. "I don't want you die because of me."

"Then I'll die without you!" I shouted at him, making his eyes look up towards the fire. "I rely on you Jet everyday to keep my spirits up. You know that. We've always been together... And for you to tell me to go on for the rest of my life without my best friend... is like telling me to live a life of solitude with no meaning whatsoever." I ignored the reopening gash in my hand from the tree and I hugged him tighter, and I felt Jet's feel on my arm. "You said we'd never give up on us... how we'd play together everyday for the rest of our lives...Please Jet... Let's go home..."

As we sat like this in silence, I felt Jet's small grip on my arm with his soft hand drop. Instead, much to my surprise he turned around and sat back down, facing me. His motionless face was as I had expected. My eyes were red from all the crying and sobbing. Man, I must've looked real pathetic then. But instead, Jet lifted his hands and wiped my eyes for me, drying them as I shook a little.

"Once a cry baby always a cry baby," told Jet, still wiping my eyes. "And you're supposed to be my elder." I sniffled and opened my eyes once his hands went back down. I looked at Jet, seeing him form a barely visible half smile. "Hi, Amet," he said quietly.

A hopeful smile lined my lips and I pulled him into a hug again, burring my face into his shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent as I felt his strong arms hug me back. "Hi," I said weakly, enjoying this reuniting embrace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We both were now sitting around the fire inside the cave. It was still raining harshly outside, so the option of deciding to go home was put off for a while. I noticed our bags at the side of the rock walls, away from us and the fire. Then along the night I took that time to explain to Jet what had happened.

"So you seriously jumped out your window to get out of KaibaCorp?" Jet asked quietly.

"I had to get out somehow," I replied warming up inside the fire.

Jet tried to think of something to say. "So... what are we going to do now?"

"Huh?"

"About the killing thing," Jet said worriedly. "I know for sure I don't want to hurt you, Amet, but that's only now. As much as I hate to admit it, the future inevitable."

"Kress did say we could change the future," I recalled.

"If we can only figure out what went wrong to ruin this," Jet muttered, glaring at the fire.

As I looked at him, I noticed his cold stare. I've never seen Jet act so distant before, so anrgy - even now that we've reconciled.

"Let's not worry about that for now, Jet," I said with a convincing smile, trying to hide my worry and concern. "Afterall what we want is to stay the same carefree kids we raised ourselves to be." I stood up, ignoring the raw pain of my endured injuries. "Say, you got your deck with ya?"

"Um, yeah why?"

I laughed as normally as I could, keeping my carefree smile down at him. "Why don't we have a duel together, you and me. No duel disks or anything. Just a normal old-school duel like in the old days."

"Seriously?" Jet asked with a lost look.

"Gosh all this drama's taken all the fun out of you," I teased, leaning over and poking Jet's forehead with my finger. It took all the guts I had to fake this happiness, but in the end he swatted my hand away with a short laugh and we smiled at each other. With that, I went over to our bags to get our decks. I reached into my bag's side pocket and realized it was empty. I checked around the rest of the bag, unable to find my deck.

Jet noticed my panicked movements. "What's the matter?"

"My deck, my deck's gone," I stated with an unstable thought-process. My memories went back to when I fell off my bike, picturing the black leather case having fallen out as well. "It must be outside in the rain." Anime tears formed in my yes as I felt my body become loose and frail. My mind became jello and I began swaying left and right in confision. "Oh no what do I do they're my cards they'll get all wet and wrinkily and oh no what if they're not okay oh of course they're not okay they're in the rain oh what'll I do they won't-"

"Calm down. We'll go out to look for them," Jet said calmly behind me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Going out into the rain, Jet retraced his steps to where he found me. Not too long after we found my wrecked bike on the side of the road, and once arriving there, I saw the card holder beside the bike. I smiled and fell to the ground, picking up the said box and holding the box close to me. "Thank heavens."

"You found your deck?" Jet asked above me.

"Yeah," I nodded with an assured smile. "My magician's deck." Suddenly I felt shade from the rain, and I looked up, seeing Jet using his jacket as a makeshift umbrella.

We walked down the road quietly, Jet's jacket laying over mine and his head. It was a solemn quiet walk, there being a storm. But the shade made it somewhat nice. It wasn't as awkward as before. We talked about things. Not a lot of laughing, but it was a start.

Back in our home base at the cave, we shook off the water that had gotten to us, Jet leaving his wet jacket on a rock near the fire to dry off.

"Ah that was a nice walk," I said, stretching my arms.

"You're joking right?" said Jet, taking another seat. He wore a white sleeveless wife beater as he tried to heat up near the fire.

"You cold?" I asked, going over to his bag and getting his deck.

"Well you tend to feel that when you walk out in the rain without sleeves," he told me, breathing on his hands in an attempt to get warm. "Don't worry about it."

"Sorry," I apologized, sitting across from him, giving him his deck. "Duel me. Maybe it can get your mind off the cold. I'd give you something of mine if I had something."

"I know you would," Jet said with a faint smile, shuffling the deck I gave him, and I shuffled mine, too. Afterwards I laid my deck on my side and drew my first five cards, commencing our duel. The game was purely out of fun. We shared smiles and competitive accusations. That is, until I drew a certain card. And for some reason, this card gave me a chilling feeling, like a second wave of cold washing over me.

"Change of Heart?" I blinked. I didn't remember ever having that magic card. And as weird as it sounds -well, comparing to most other things- it send goosbumps down my arms.

"Amet?" Jet called, hearing me muter something.

I was pulled back into the game. "I-I sacrifice two cards in my hand to the graveyard," I said, forming some plan, any plan to get that strange dark card out of my hand.

The duel ended with Jet winning. (Of course I loose.) It was fun nonetheless. And I admit it made us feel a lot better, more homey. According to his watch Jet said we should get some sleep. And I agreed. It was late, not that I could tell. It was the same dark rainy sky for so many hours now. Maybe some sleep will do us some good. Then perhaps the rain will clear up overnight.

However, I just couldn't shake that strange feeling from my head about that mysterious card in my deck. I swear I've never used it in my life, let alone hat it. I gave a sigh. "I must be getting paranoid. All this is starting to get to me."

"You're not that crazy," said Magician's Valkyria, appearing transparently over me from where I kneeled.

My eyes widened."Where've you been all this time!"

"I'm trying not to interfere with your journey as much as I used to," she replied in her usual mature manner. Journey. Ha. "But as of recently there has been many disturbances on this plane, including here around you."

"Is this some kind of joke or punishment for me leaving you out in the rain or something?"

"Alright fine! Don't listen," she said, getting annoyed.

"Amet? Who are you talking to?" Jet asked from the fire.

"N-Nothing!" I noticed him walking to the other side of the cave, opposite me. "Where are you going?"

"Going to bed?" he replied, sitting against the wall. Our voices echoed loudly enough for us to hear.

"All the way over there?" I asked. I was secretly hoping I could use his stomach as a pillow. My head was still throbing from when I fell off my bike and I didn't feel like sleeping against a rock. "You've never had a problem sleeping next to me before."

"I just figured it's best this way," Jet said, scratching his neck as he looked away.

I sent him a strange look until I remembered what he was talking about. When I caught him in his room half naked. I turned red from the memory but I shook my head. "You're still up about that?" I grinned. "Come on Jet we agreed we put that behind us remember? It was all just pure accident. It's not like we'll ever do anything."

Jet sent me a stare, having in his thoughts 'does she not remmber how Kress said we're getting married and having a child in the future?' But nooo I don't have enough attention span at the moment to remember. Not to mention what he said in his letter. 'Does she not remember what he wrote,' Jet wonders. How he wrote about how he's always felt something for her? _'Maybe she forgot_?'

"W-What," I said, seeing him sending me that look, a look he used to give when I had an embarassing moment and I wouldn't notice.

"Forget it, you sleep there and I'll sleep here," Jet finalized stubbornly, laying down instantly.

I pouted. "And I thought Mom was moody." Sleeping carefully on my arms, I listened to the fire to send me into a deep sulmber. The rain could also be heard, but I had gotten used to it's constant drumming on the earth. "Goodnight," I whispered, knowing very well he wouldn' hear me anyway.

Unknowingly deep into the night, the unknown card Change of Heart from my deck box glowed, slipping out of the deck case. A dark aura emmited from it, the color of the shadows. It flew over to the other side of the cave, hovering above Jet's sleeping figure. It's aura then surrounded him, as if trying suffocating Jet. His eyes opened and widened in confusion, realizing something was happening. But by that time he knew something was up, his eyes had been taken over, their dark color void of light.

* * *

**MAN. It's been since, like, how long since I've posted a chapter of this story. **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait (probably not right?) And I hope it wasn't too cheesy either. (Though it probably was) Aside from that how is everyone? Any cool adventures this past new year? I know it's been since, uh, 2010 I believe since I posted.**

**Well, if you're still willing to, reviews would be nice. Feedback on the story so far and critique on my seemingly neverending typing and wordy errors.**


	16. Losing Smile

**Hi everyone! Here's my latest chapter.**

**Now, just as a warning, this chapter is a bit... iffy. I don't know how to put it. Mm, okay, think of it as a level of 'the birds and the bees' BUT ITS NOT!**  
**Hm, even when typing my explanation I can't get it out right. Uh... okay the 'dark force' from the ending of the last chapter is going to make Jet a teeny bit on the off side.**

**Ah hell, in a nutshell Jet's going to seduce Amet, if that's the right way to put it. I'm not very good with these things. That's why I have enlisted with the help of my better oriented classmate for help in writing a bit of this chpater, at least the iffy part. Yeah, the iffy part.**

**I'll put up warning labels in the chapter if you're the kind of person (like me) who would rather skip the 'iffy scene (I'm using iffy a lot aren't I). If I could, I'd rather nto put that scene as a part of the story but for future reference, it's necessary.**

**So... yeah excuse my awkwardness enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile I slept on my side of the cave, perfectly fine. However Jet's shadow overwashed me, and I felt that same presense again. I shot my eyes open and found Jet standing above me. I made a face, blinking my eyes. "Oh, it's just you Jet." I grinned, my hand behind my head. I sat up. "I got kinda scared there for a minute." When he didn't reply, I tilted my head. "Uh, can I help you?"

(**Okay here's the start of the weird part. Skip down if you want onto the next bold print.)**

"Actually you can," he said with a gruff voice. I arched my eyebrows at him as I saw him remove his white shirt, revealing his oh-so-familiar bare chest. My face fell into one of embarrassing distortion as I felt my hands and right eye twitch. Before I was able to ask him what he was doing he tackled me. I landed familiarly on the ground on my back, Jet's stern hands on my wrists. Didn't he sleep on the other side of the cave to, uh, you know _AVOID_ this kind of situation?

"Jet get off me!" I demanded, trying to push him off, but his legs and arms had me pinned down to this quite uncomfortable ground. I regretted the fact I wasn't as strong as him. Note to self Amet: work out. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Rather than reply, he smirked. My eyes widened and before I could talk back he suddenly and forcefully kissed me.

Again, another kiss on my lips. I struggled and managed to make him stop, but he starred down at me with a victorious look. "What the heck do you think you're doing Jet," I said venomously.

"You said you wanted to be with me, didn't you," he said, coming closer again and blowing into my neck. I felt shivers and had the urge to hit him, anywhere, but I was still pinned down. I couldn't show him I was afraid. "I'm merely showing you my feelings, my true desires."

'_I'm dreaming. I'm totally dreaming_.'

"You're nuts!" I retorted.

"Sure about that? I feel totally sober," he said, feeling the lining of my face with his finger. I would've moved my hand with his grip gone, but I felt too stiff and numb to move anything at this point. Nervous felt more like it.

"You better get off me before I-!"

He forcefully kissed me again, going even deeper compared to last time. But there was something strange about this. It didn't feel right. Heck I wasn't supposed to feel anything actually. I felt his tongue penetrate my lips and explore the walls of my mouth. -How am I even able to narrate that? - His tongue tasted every bit of mine, and I did as well, forcefully. I tried to fight back but I felt totally helpless in this situation.

"Before you _what_, Amunet," he said seductively.

I starred up at his eyes, they had a dark blank shine. No life. I recognized that from somewhere. "Jet?"

"Yes?" He said, kissing at my neck.

I felt a strange tickle to his kisses and I did my best to remain calm and dominant over my emotions. "You're not yourself. You need to wake up."

"Wake up? I am awake," he said, releasing my wrists. They lay on the rocky ground, sore, and he sat on top of me, keeping me pinned down. I tried to shake him off, but instead he began to remove my jean vest. Some how he managed to do that and threw it aside. He looked down at my chest, bra visible behind the still-rain-wet white cloth. I glared and used all my strength to raise my arm and slap him. It managed to make direct contact with his face and his head turned to the side, his dark blonde bangs covering his eyes.

My arm fell back down to the ground (ow). Hopefully that woke him up. "Jet...?"

After a few seconds, the evident smirk re-appeared on his face and he stared back down at me with those possessed looking eyes. It shook me a little on the inside, to see such a look. "Nice try. As hard as it may be to believe, this is the real me, Amunet."

"The real Jet doesn't call me Amunet," I glared.

"Maybe I just like using formalities in bed," he whispered into my ear as my eyes widened in alarm. I could only imagine what this possessed freak was going to do to me, in JET's body. I can only hope this isn't the real Jet. That'd be a huge bummer.

'_Okay okay Amet. Think before you act_.' I decided to try and let his guard down. What I was willing to do to get out of this situation was well against my own beliefs and feelings, but I was desperate.

I stopped struggling and let him kiss me again. Praying for strength, I played along and began to kiss back, moving my tongue around. It was a strange sensation I'd never find myself doing, but I felt I had no choice at the moment. I've heard about French Kissing somewhere along the lines of high school, but that doesn't seem to matter right now. I could feel I caught him by surprise, but it seems he didn't mind the entertainment. I've never _really_ kissed anybody either, and I never pictured being in this situation for it.

As I kissed back passionately, again pretending, I felt Jet release his grip on my arms as he held my face, entangling his fingers in my hair. I got my arms free, now I just need to get him off me. I'm not strong enough to just throw him off. So I too began to pretend to be into the scene, using my hands to touch Jet's chest. They explored his abs, feeling them. I used this opportunity to actually ease my curiosity. 'Man _he really does have abs. I wonder when he started working out_.'

Slapping myself mentally in the head I focused back to the real problem at hand. Dang, my conscience will never let me live that thought down. I felt myself loosing air in the long never ending kiss so I pulled away. At that instant I took in as much oxygen as I needed for another expecting distracting kiss.

"I see you enjoying yourself now," Jet grinned, yet somehow still serious.

Alright Amet, don't act too into it. He'll suspect something. "I still hate what you're trying to do to me."

"Believe me babe, I'm not trying anything," he said, scaring me out of my mind once more, but I kept my still face as he reached down again for my lips. I allowed him entrance, yet he still refused to get off me. I needed to think fast before I faint out on myself. Then I'm truly a goner.

As I fake-made-out with him, making use of my hands and distracting him with touch along his chest, beyond my closed eyes I felt him pull me up into a sitting position, still keeping our lips connected. However he still remained sitting on my lap, and I didn't want to risk my advantage by trying to throw him off when I might not be able to. I was getting close though in this charades. However his purpose for sitting us up made me realized his next move. His hands reached for the bottom of my white shirt as he lifted it up, feeling my waist. I was about to loose it then and snap at him, but I kept my apparently rising temper under control and continued to play along.

I let him remove my shirt, only my white bra still on. He then sat me against the wall, still on my lap leaving me unable to get away yet. However I found an opportunity beginning to come about. He stood ourselves up, his hands traveling around my hair again as I held him. I was about to make a run for it but it was then I lost the chance. He pressed his body against mine, my back digging into the solid rock wall behind me. I winced, my voice muffled by the kiss but heard nonetheless.

Jet broke off, keeping our foreheads connected. His eyes were still dark, untrusting. "Hurt?"

"You think?" I glared, steadying my breath. Maybe I should become an actress one day, if I ever regain my dignity.

"Well let's see if we can find another more distracting feeling." Keeping his upper body pressed against, he undid his belt. Fear instilled my mind as I realized I was running out of time and chances. The flashback of what happened in his room came up again. But _then_ was an accident. Now, I have no idea what to call this. "Kiss me," he ordered.

This time it was me who leaned in. I kissed him without hesitation, throwing my arms around him over his shoulders. My hands caressed his sandy hair in a distracting love he found amusing, and he continued with his previous job. I felt him reach for my bra and I knew I had to do something. I had to get away somehow, but he keeps pinning me down somehow. I need to be the one one top and be the lead if I want him to stop trapping me. He undone one of the hooks out of two behind my back.

To prevent him from further removing my bra I deepened the kiss even more, if that was remotely possible. His hands removed from my back, but instead I felt Jet tug on my pants, and reminded myself I still had underwear on. Still some time left before he made his final move. He removed my pants and left my pale legs bare, and he pressed against me more, trying to take back his part as the lead. Don't forget the immense pain in my back against the cave's walls.

Taking one last-minute plan into action I clung to Jet's shoulders with my arms, holding our kiss, and I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt a bulge I pretended to ignore as I pretended to deepen the kiss. Jet released his hold on me against the wall and turned around. At that instant I opened my eye.

'_Now_!'

(**Alright end of iffy part! Next few sentences may be a bit confusing but, if you need to know, Amet is in her underwear, and Jet is shirtless.)**

I released my body's relying grip on his and performed my highest kick against his chest. He fell back, and I ran, grabbing whatever piece of cloth I could find. I managed to find my pants and managed to put them on while Jet sat up. His teeth tightened and I saw an angry dagger glare in his eye. Oh boy.

"Deceit," he said. "You know I hate lying."

"You lie all the time how can you hate lying!" I snapped, giving chase. "And since when do you know the definition to deceit?" As we ran around the still lit fire, me managing to keep away, I grabbed my vest from the ground putting that on over my bra as well. Too bad I couldn't find my shirt.

"Get back here Amet," he said teasingly. "I never knew you could be so dirty. It only makes me want you more."

"Get away from me you sicko!" He cornered me suddenly and I ran at him on full charge, punching him in the face and getting around him. _'Sorry, Jet_.' I reached my back pants-pocket and noticed my deck box open to grab my cards before they could fall out. On its face was a blank white card. "What the..."

"_An evil card_," said my Magician's Valkyria. "_Just like the Armageodon Knight card that attacked you when you time traveled. That card you saw earlier in your duel with Jet was sent from the Dominion of the Beasts, to try and get you and Jet to drift apart_."

"WELL THAT MIGHT HAVE WORKED IF THEY TRIED SOMETHING MORE BELIEVABLE INTEAD OF HAVING JET RAPE ME!" I yelled out in an explosion of anger, me taking it out on the nonchalant magician. "Now hurry up and tell me what this card is before Jet catches me. Possessed or not, he's pretty strong surprisingly."

"There you are," said Jet's sinister sounding voice.

I resumed running, Magician's Valkyria following beside, floating invisibly. "_Jet isn't possessed. The card you're dealing with here is the magic card Change of Hearts_."

"And according to the game it allows you to control another monster, or in this case Jet!" I panicked, running for my life in the cave, barely escaping Jet's tackle.

"_Well in real life, the Change of Hearts has many other abilities, one including that of being able to induce the darkness in one's heart_."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I screamed, running faster.

"_The card must have overtaken Jet in his sleep. Put simply in words you can comprehend it awakens Jet's deepest longing in his heart, and turning it into a dark sinister desire_."

"So how the heck do I stop it!"

"_The Change of Heart is a powerful magic card. Its spell can't be broken very easily. Your best bet is using a card from your deck to help you_."

"What card could I possibly have to help me in this situation?"

"_You really are dense_," she stated, giving me a vein. "_Use your Spell Shattering Arrow magic card. It should be able to negate all affects of any other magic card, though it might hurt Jet a little_."

"If it's gonna hurt Jet then I'm not choosing that option!"

"_Got any other ideas for your lover boy_?" she asked flatly, seeing Jet still chasing me.

"Alright alright!" Making another lap around the fire I grabbed my bag from the ground, managing to find my deck box and duel disk. I inserted the deck into the machine and I managed to dodge more of Jet's attempts at catching me, miraculously. I drew the magic card and played it. "Go Spell Shattering Arrow!" Instead a bright light appeared in front of me and there formed a yellow arrow with a white end. It floated down into my hand as I stared disbelievingly at it. "Oh man! Why do I have to do it?"

"_Just hurry up_!" yelled my magician.

However Jet caught me from surprise from behind, covering my mouth and making me drop the arrow. He turned me around, holding me from the waist. "It's all games with you isn't it."

"Jet stop it!" I yelled, using one hand to try and pound his bare chest. "You've got to wake up right now! I know this isn't you so you have to help me here!"

"The Jet you know isn't here."

"Yes he is now wake up you idiot!" At that call Jet's eyes were left unmoved. Sweat appeared down the sides of his face, and I felt his other hand try to move. It shook, as if a force was trying to prevent him from doing so. He quickly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a card. "J-Jet...?" I asked unsure.

He gritted his teeth, placing the card onto my duel disk. "Hurry, Amet," he said in a strained voice. My eyes widened as I realized Jet talking to me. At that instant I jumped back, away from him as his evil confident smirk returned. I looked at the card Jet gave and saw Harpie's Brother. I narrowed my eyes and starred up at Jet. At that moment, the card activated, and the male Harpie materialized into the real world. He flew behind Jet and grabbed his arms, holding him back and away from me.

"Let go of me you beast!" Jet dictated.

"_Hurry Amet use the arrow_!" Magician's Valkyria told me, appearing at my side again.

She scares the living daylights out of me I swear. "Where were you when I needed Jet restrained!"

"_I can't touch him. Only his monsters are able to make physical contact with him_," she said. "_Now hurry and use the arrow before Harpie's Brother looses his hold on Jet_."

I nodded and picked up the arrow, I walked up to Jet, seeing him struggle to break free. He starred down at me and smirked. "You're really willing to hurt your best friend? I'm still Jet, you know."

My eyes glared. "Just so you know, I don't give into guilt that easily. I'm too concerned with my own problems. And besides, _Jet_, this can be payback for running away from Domino." Jet's void eyes widened as I thrust my arm back. My hand glowed a circular pink as I thrust the arrow into Jet's chest. It was a duel monsters card so hopefully it didn't really penetrate his chest. He screamed and held his head back, the pink light emitting from the arrow. I turned around and saw another being materialize before me from the impact of the arrow. "The Change of Hearts." It screeched and was sealed back into its white card, turning back into it's simple magic card form.

Harpie's Brother began to disappear and drop Jet. I managed to catch him, his moaning head resting on my shoulder. I made a flat smile as I held him close. "Ugh... what just happened..." he groaned, supporting on me to keep barely standing.

I smiled, holding him. "You're just fine now." I managed to help him stand back up. He felt his face where I punched him. "Oh, sorry, that's my fault."

"Man, you sure have a good left hook then," Jet managed to joke.

I smiled and felt the bruise on his face, being careful to be gentle. "We'll take care of it later. It's not too bad."

He looked down at himself, seeing his shirt missing. "What happened to my shirt?" he looked at me, making a face of steering awkwardness. "And yours."

I blushed and made a grin, laughing nervously. "Heheh, yeah, about that-" We heard the familiar cackling of fire and turned around seeing our white shirts caught on the fire. ". . . " The possessed Jet must've tossed them in the fire's direction by accident. Okay maybe not on accident but still. We both screamed and darted for the fire, reaching for the remaining fragments of our shirts. However, major parts of them had already burned away. Totally unwearable now.

"Well, so much for warmth," Jet frowned, seeing his tank top.

"At least we still have your jacket right?"

It was then we looked over at the previously wet jacket resting on the rock, only to see it smaller than I remembered. It appeared to have shrunken while it was drying. "You're kidding me right?" Jet said to no one in particular.

Anime tears flew down my eyes. "Why do all the bad things always happen to the good guys?" However I spotted the familiar magic card on the ground. Walking over to it I picked it up. The Change of Hearts. Geez, this card caused enough problems. Now I have to look at it? Glaring down at the card, I threw it into the fire, watching it burn at its base.

Suddenly flashes of moments went before Jet in his mind. He recalled what just happened, what the magic card made him do. What it made his dear friend Amet do, which explained her turing red with embarrassment. It was then Jet now recalled why they had lost their shirts as well. "A-Amet, I didn't do anything too bad did I?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"It's all kind of foggy, but yeah, kinda." Jet picked up his belt on the floor. "Did we, um, you know..."

My hands jumped in front of me. "No no no no no no nothing like that no!" I took in a breath. "Well, I mean, we almost did. You weren't yourself and uh, I just-" Suddenly I winced, feeling a sharp pain in my back. I felt to my knees as my hands went to my left shoulder.

"Amet what's wrong?" Jet asked in complete concern. It was nice to have him as himself again.

"My back," I said, one eye shut. "I kind of injured it earlier."

"Here remove your vest." I felt a slight draw back then but I did as he was told, wincing a little as I moved my arms to remove the said vest, leaving me in my bra. Jet looked at my back seeing some marks of blood. "Just a few scratches. How'd you get all these?"

I blushed darkly, thankful Jet was behind me and unable to see. "You, kind of held me against the walls of the cave and I, guess I must've gotten hurt along the way."

I could imagine Jet's face saddening with guilt. "So I did this."

"No no you didn't it was totally my fault too!" I panicked in assurance, holding my head up. I couldn't take Jet feeling any more guilty than he already had. And to add to my bad luck, all of a sudden I felt the last hook on the back of my bra snap, and I felt the straps of my bra fall loose.

My bare back was revealed to Jet as my chest a was left exposed in front of me, my bra falling to the ground. By late reaction I screamed three seconds later on the dawn of realization, and I think Jet did too.

"AHHHHHH!"

I jumped up, using my arms to cover my chest. I ran to a corner of the cave and huddled in it, my back facing the rest of the cave as I tried desperately to cover my chest. _'Oh man. How embarrassing_!' I recalled Jet reacting in panic as well. Nonetheless, feeling like crying like a little girl, I surprisingly heard footsteps behind me. By instinct I hugged my arms harder. But then, I felt Jet's poking finger on my shoulder and I snapped my worried head behind me.

He held the strap of my bra, head turned away from me respectfully. "Here. Put it on. I won't look," he said coolly.

I starred at the bra for a moment before grabbing it swiftly. Having your best guy friend hold your bra for you is just degradding, to me at least. Jet stood far off as I put the girl's garnet back on. Some days like this I think it'd be easier to be a boy. Thunder clapped outside the cave in the rain, and once it was securely on, I looked behind me in my still sitting position. I saw Jet walking back towards me, holding one of our burned shirt remains, soaked with water. "For your back. You want me to do it or would you feel better doing it yourself?"

I starred at him. The real Jet, he really never would hurt me. "I'd feel a lot better doing it myself after all that's happened, but I'd probably hurt myself even more trying to reach for the scratches."

Jet nodded understandingly and sat himself down behind me. I hugged my knees as the shirtless teen rubbed my back with the cool cloth. I winced a little, but found it quite soothing as Jet patted the scars on my back with the soft shirt. I felt myself smile a little., but then I began to wonder about what Magician's Valkyria said:

"_Put simply in words you can comprehend, it awakens Jet's deepest longing in his heart, and turning it into a dark sinister desire_."

Dark desire... If his deepest heart's longing wasn't so corrupted by that magic card, what exactly would his heart's deepest longing be? Deciding to stray away from that thought, a distraction came up. We saw something glowing from my bag. Placing my vest back on, I walked over to the bag, taking out the Millennium Shard.

"It's glowing," Jet said.

"Yeah," I agreed, knowingly only that something was about to happen. The bright light filled the cave, over lighting the fire.

_By the time Jet and I opened our eyes, we found ourselves in an entirely different environment. No longer in our cave of bad memories, I recognized the world we were above._

_"What is this?" Jet asked, looking all around?"Did your Millennium Shard do this-?" He noticed me not move. "Amet?"_

_"We're here again," I said, re-feeling a nervous-breakdown kind of nausea. "The Dominion of the Beasts."_

_His eyes widened in alarm. "Seriously?"_

_"Sort of. We didn't do this on purpose. We're being shown a vision."_

_"So this is what you always see," Jet said, hovering next to me._

_"Oh no!" shouted a little girl's voice. Jet and I glanced downwards all the way into the Utopian city. On the grassy woods was the familiar Princess Valkyria._

_"It's her again," I whispered in worry. So it's a vision of the past again._

_"She looks kinda like you, Amet," Jet noticed, catching my attention. So he thought so too? "The face, I mean."_

_"She's supposed to be my past self. We're seeing the past of the Dominion of the Beast, before the war." I centered my eyes. "But where's Noles?" I spoke aloud. She ran toward a large white building. The scenery shifted to the inside of a dark room, like a basement cellar with prison bars for hostages. Various creatures were in the cells, but one held a boy, human-looking. Jet and I both saw him, and immediately I knew who it was._

_"T-That boy looks like me...!" Jet stammered._

_"He's supposed to," I frowned._

_"Noles! Are you down here!" shouted the princess's voice. She hurried down the stone steps and arrived at the right cell. Prince Noles ran up to the bars, a glad expression on his face. "You moron. I see you got yourself into trouble again."_

_"So?" said the boy Noles, stubborn._

_"Sooo, I heard talk from the adults, how they've captured 'the Prince of the Low Dominion'. They plan on executing you," she said with a serious dead-on expression. Our eyes widened, including the young boy's. "What you don't really think I'm gonna let them do that are ya?" she winked, pulling out a black key from her clothes._

_"Y-You're gonna let me go?" he asked disbelievingly._

_"Hey just because you're from the enemy's side that doesn't mean I'm beyond having people killed. I don't like that very much. It makes me feel sad." Valkyria opened the door. "And besides, we're friends aren't we?" she smiled._

_Noles starred for a moment, then smiled too. "I won't forget this, princess."_

_"I told you, it's Valkyria. I already call you by your name so you call me by mine alright?"_

_Noles nodded. "I better get out of here. Goodbye, Valkyria."_

_The boy ran up the stairs which led outside. Valkyria smiled. "Goodbye, Noles."_

_"I thought they were supposed to be enemies, those kids," said Jet as we hovered invisibly._

_"It seems as kids they were on decent terms," I said. The scene shifted again back to the outside. An evil wind blew as we glanced down below. On the plains was the sight of battle. Warrior-type monsters versus Magician type monsters, and a few in between of different types of other monsters. I managed to recognize a few Harpies on the Magicians' side._

_"This place," Jet faltered, starring down at the scene before him._

_"Everyone's fighting," I frowned, having a slight feeling of panic in me. "It's a time shift forward, to the battle Harpie Girl told us about before." My stare hardened. "Which must mean that Valkyria and Noles shouldn't be too far."_

_Jet's eyes scoured the battlefield. His head lifted in realization. "Amet, down there!"_

_Looking over my eyes widened as I saw a flying figure clad in blue, hovering above and fighting airborne warriors with her Magician's scepter. Her amethyst eyes sparkled in the vividness of her power. I knew no doubt who it was. "Valkyria." She was much different from the previous form we saw her in. She had grown up, practically an adult now. She had a new magician's wand for her magic, and she fought with much emotion and dedication in her eyes. But, she was so innocent and peaceful before..._

_"Show me!" she screamed out blasting another warrior monster who had attempted to strike her with their blade. "Show me your leader!" Of course no enemy responded to her with words, and they just continued fighting. I witnessed below Valkyria as many monsters on either side of the war lost their life. You think being a duelist, I'd be used to see monsters disappear from life. But this was a whole new experience, even if it was just an experience from the past._

_Suddenly an even more powerful warrior-type monster flew up and fast, charging his sword towards Valkyria's back. My eyes widened in fear, but Valkyria sensed the attack, and countered with her scepter, plunging it through the monster's chest, instantly killing him. The rain of blood from the lethal wound made me scream and cover my mouth from shock, but I was pulled in by Jet's arms. His hand behind my head buried my face against his bare shoulder, shielding my sight from this war. Even though my sight was black now, I couldn't erase the image of Valkyria killing that monster, the ruthlessness in her eyes and vicious malor in her willingness to take a life._

_It was like watching myself kill._

_"Why is this happening?" I whispered, shaking in Jet's hold as we continued to hover over the battlefield. "What happened to her? Why is she like this!"_

_"I don't know," Jet said calmly. I could feel him trying to be strong for me. However his voice suddenly made a startled noise, and I felt his head jump. I turned my head and found in a distance another arriving monster, clad in armor of brown and red. His blade had an aura of power around it, emitting a true sense of war._

_Valkyria stopped her fighting and saw the forecoming monster. She assumed another battle stance with her wand at hand. Eventually the monster came into full view, and our eyes widened, as did Valkyria's. The figure before her, the leader of the Low Dominions and Warriors. "... Noles...?" she said breathlessly._

_"N-No way..." Jet stammered, starring at the being we recognized as that little boy from before. Valkyria seemed to have recognized him as well, very much surprised like us. "That was... me?"_

_"Noles..." Valkyria repeated. I looked down into Nole's eyes. I noticed a lifeless stare in them I knew all to well from my experiences with the Millennium Items. I __knew those eyes. Valkyria seemed to have noticed, too. "There is darkness in your heart."_

_"... Fight me," Noles stated, reaching for his sword._

_Valkyria stood her ground of defense. "No I won't fight you! Noles you remember me don't you!"_

_He unsheathed his sword, his face unchanging. "Will you not battle for your land?"_

_Valkyria's face, full of emotion and regret, those emotions clouded her judgement of her own safety. "No..." she whispered in denial._

_"Then you will die," Noles stated simply, void of feeling. Quickly he swung his blade. Just when I thought Valkyria would die, just like in the story, she countered the attack with her scepter, holding off his sword with her physical strength, not something a Magician was well known for._

_"Your eyes..." she gritted through her teeth. "The royal family of the Low Dominion, their corrupt blood runs through your veins," she speeched with valor. "You have fallen plague to that blood."_

_"Then kill me."_

_"You aren't in your right mind!"_

_A slash of blood. My eyes widened at the contact, metal piercing through skin. Valkyria's shoulder was pierced with Noles's sword, and he pulled it back out. Valkyria's hand darted up to her shoulder to stop the bloodflow, but she kept her stance, keeping grip on her scepter._

_"Fight," Noles continued in his trance-like state. "Defend your people like a true ruler. Otherwise you are pathetic for letting past relations get in the way of a battle."_

_"You're wrong," Valkyria cried under her breath, feeling the pain of the wound. "Noles what happened to you all these years? What did they do to you?" Instead Noles went for another strike, which this time Valkyria manged to block with her wand. I was surprised by her strength to do so with her shoulder in that condition. With a bit of her strength I watched her scepter's end glow with a bright blue light, and she blasted Noles a good enough distance away._

_I clutched my fingers into my palm, most likely making marks in my skin. I felt Jet's hold around me tighten as well. I could only imagine what was going through his mind. Valkyria and Noles, they were us, in our past lives. To know we were like this at one point._

_Valkyria proceeded with her magic, lifting her scepter pointing at the recooperating Prince Noles. "I call upon the light of the three dragons! Seek for me the light of Prince Nole's soul!"_

_At that instant I watched a beam of light emit from the top of her wand. It flew like a shooting star across the battle field, and I expected the light to lead towards Nole's body, but it just passed right over him._

_"Where's that light going...?" Jet said aloud, thinking the same thoughts as me. Following its brightness we saw a large pyramid in a distance. Made me wonder how we missed that. Aside from that thought, on the pyramid was a recognizable symbol I knew from duel monsters. A seal on the front of the pyramid, the same symbol from the magic card Monster Reincarnation._

_"That symbol," I spoke. "That must be Prince Nole's tomb."_

_Jet's eyes looked opposite tat horizon. And on the far left borderline he saw a similar pyramid. It's seal was that similar to the magic card Monster Reborn. "And that pyramid must be Valkyria's tomb."_

_"But that light before," I spoke. "Valkyria was looking for Nole's soul."_

_"Your soul is sealed within your own tomb," Valkyria gasped under her breath._

_Suddenly from a full burst of vengeance, Noles flew at Valkyria with his sword. Valkyria put up her strongest defence and began to defend against him, using full tactics of battle she had been using previously. Although she was careful not to hurt him. "He doesn't know what he's doing. With his soul sealed inside his tomb there's no way that..." As she fought, a look of enlightenment dawned upon her. "The Magicians said that tombs were meant to hold the soul of their intended, but only one soul. If another soul enters Nole's tomb, then his soul will be released."_

_"Did you hear her?" Jet asked me._

_The same assumptions went though my mind. "Is she...?"_

_With one final blast towards Noles to get him away, Valkyria flew up higher above the plains and the war. She made a seal with her wand, a magic circle forming underneath her feet. An invisible wind blew from beneath her as light emitted from the magic circle. Tattoo markings made their way along visible lines of her skin, and her eyes reopened. "I'm doing this for you, old friend."_

_"Valkyria!" I shouted, pushing myself away from Jet, however he held me back. This Princess Valkyria, the monster I've been talking to all this time, the same one who's been guiding me. This was her, wasn't it. This _was_ her._

_Within the magic circle Valkyria's body began to disappear into magic dust, her entire being being absorbed into the distant pyramid that was Nole's intended tomb. I watched in disbelief as my beloved monster disappeared for good._

_"She's gone..." I chocked, seeing the place where she once was._

_"She's not dead though," Jet spoke up behind. I turned around to face him, my face holding mixed emotions of sadness and confusion. "Valkyria just sealed herself into that tomb. She was never killed by Noles like the story said."_

_"But Harpie Girl told us that Noles was still evil! If Valkyria freed his soul, then-"_

_A bright light emitted from the said tomb, and a suddenly flying comet-like being flew steadfast across the battlefield. Jet and I watched the instant it started. If you blinked, you would've missed it. The 'light' flew sound-fast towards Nole's figure, piercing him like a stab from a blade into his back. However, when he opened his eyes, I recognized them. The same eyes Jet has. Jet and I were speechless as we waited to see the outcome. The monsters below still continued to fight, clashes of metal complimented by the scream of war filling the background air._

_Noles starred confused at his hand. Looking above he saw a floating blue Magician's scepter. The magic circle disappeared, and the wand decended downwards. Noles caught the wand, and instantly memories of the previous scenes replayed in his mind. With an expression of disbelief he clutched onto the wand desperately._

_"Valkyria..." he whispered, shutting his eyes. "She sacrificed herself to save me." So this was the real Noles...? "It's all my fault... She's gone because of me!" He clutched harder onto the wand. "I chose power over all else... and look what happened..." Glancing up across the plains, he saw Valkyria's pyramid, her intended tomb where she would no longer be able to rest, becuase she was sealed away elsewhere. _

_Standing upwards, he flew towards her pyramid, lifting his own sword. The handle glowed with a similar red light. Then a magic circle of his own accord materialized underneath his own feet, as Valkyria's wand drifted towards back to the ground, like sinking through water. His feet began to disintegrate into magic dust as well, being absorbed into the tomb before him . "Valkyria... You said we were friends, didn't you?" A faint smile appeared as he kept grip on his sword. "I could never repay the friendship you gave me so long ago... I don't deserve to live in the midst of your sacrifice for this lowly life." Half of his body had disappeared, but he continued to smile. He looked up. I saw Jet's true face in this man. "I'll seal myself in your tomb, as you sealed yourself in mine. I'm sorry..."_

_The prince had fully disappeared, all being left inside his magic circle being his sword. As the magic circle disappeared, the sword began to fall, and it landed next to Valkyria's wand._

_Jet and I were left frozen in the air. This was...the true history? Our history, actually. The home-returning light clouded our eyes, and I felt myself be pulled back to the real world, away from this vision._

I felt the physical feeling of my body again, one of my hands clutching the Millennium Shard. Awakening from that vision I sat up from the sore ground. It was then I felt an overwhelming cold along my skin. I remembered I only had my bra and my school vest, my cargo pants feeling unchanged from before. Jet in a distance laid on the ground, still shirtless and unconscious.

I crawled over, tiredly shaking him. "Jet? Jet wake up, we're back."

Rolling him over Jet laid on his back, wincing from the rocks beneath him. Opening his eyes he saw my weary one. "What just..."

My eyes kept the same. And at that instant we knew what had happened in the Dominion of he Beasts, however long ago that was. Much later into the night we sat around the fire, trying to keep warm. The storm outside was still raging, thunder clapping every now and then. Surprise surprise.

"This is so confusing now," I spoke, hugging my knees. "Harpie Girl says the Lower Dominians are still overtaking the land led by Noles."

"But Noles isn't there right now. And he never killed Valkyria either," Jet concluded. This was all so mind-bobbling. "But there has to be someone in charge, someone leading those guys."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Did you already forget?" Jet said to me with a serious face. "All those times monsters were sent to this place, to attack you. When they invaded Kaiba Corp, the school, everything else. And they all held the Millennium Symbol over their foreheads." How could I forget? "What I think is that whoever the true bad guy is here, he's the one who sent those controlled monsters."

"Maybe," I yawned, already tired. "But now that we know the truth, or at least most of it... now what?"

"We can't go home, that's for sure," Jet confirmed. "Whether we like it or not, we're those duel monsters reborn, and there's no going back to being normal Domino High students."

For some reason that fact saddened me. My face faltered. "Are you sure?"

"Well I'm not joking if that's what you're considering," he said to me. "Your mom and dad know I'm going to kill you in the future. No doubt they and all the other adults we know are looking for us right now. There's no telling what'll happen to us if we're pulled back home. They could separate us. Send one of us to a boarding school. Put us on opposite sides of the world." That was even worse. "Prophecy or whatever, I'm not giving up that easily."

"So what do we do now?"

He sent me a look. "And to think I thought you were the leader of the two of us. Isn't it obvious?" He said, still not smiling as he usually would in dark situations like these. "If we want to stop this once and for all we have to go back to the Dominion of the Beasts and end the war."

"Are you serious?" I asked with risen eyebrows. "Reincarnations or not we're just human, Jet. How can we possibly end a war that we aren't even associated in?" Honestly, I really just wanted to go back home and act as if this had never happened. Because truth be told, Noles from that vision was so... evil. Scary. He obviously didn't turn bad on his own. Something happened to him to make him so corrupt. I didn't want the same thing to happen to Jet if we were to go back to the Dominion of the Beasts. He's already lost his smile.

"We have to try, don't we?" he said with a hopeful look in his eye. "Besides, we made a promise before, remember? That after all this drama was over, we'd have the best summer vacation ever?"

'He's really up for this, isn't he?' I glanced down at the Millennium shard in my hand, and no sooner I found myself clutching onto it like it was the only hope we had left of ever returning to normal. "Alright. We'll go."

Jet nodded, and with the Millennium Shard sitting on my left, Jet and I sat back to back against one another, sitting in meditating position. In order to get to the Dominion of the beasts, we can't go there physically. We can only go through this way.

_'Mom, Dad, I'm sorry_.'

* * *

**Geez am I glad this chapter's over with .  
I thank my friend, who prefers to be nameless, for helping me write that iffy part. Ugh, never again I hope will I have to do that.**

**Sorry for my immaturity with iffy scenes. I just feel REAL awkward with those kinds of things, no offence to those who find amusement in them!**  
**My nameless frien's like that, I think. The only thing awkwarder (I know that's not a word) than thinking up and typing the scene was planning it out. You see, my friend is actually my best guy friend, which at this moment I question why I turned to him of all people to help write this.**

**It was SO. AWKWARD.**

**And he kept making fun of me, too. -_- wahh**

**Anywho, review, await the next chpater. Oh, and thanks for the reviews from before! You know who you are ^^**


End file.
